Viviendo con el Enemigo
by NellieLovet
Summary: La Sra. Lovett tiene un secreto, un secreto que no puede contar a una persona en concreto. Y esa persona, acaba de llegar a su tienda para quedarse a vivir. Ahora, el hombre del que está profundamente enamorada, es su peor enemigo, y viceversa. Mínimo OC
1. Antinatural,Imposible contarle la verdad

**Disclaimer:** Solo me pertenece la idea y los recursos para llevarla al papel, en este caso, al documento.

Bueno, sí, lo confieso, no he podido resistirme a publicar este primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic. Y sí, lo sé, ya tengo muchos abiertos xD Pero no pienso publicar de este hasta que termine los demás. Dejemoslo como... una muestra.

Os dejo varias explicaciones:

Este fic no es como los demás que he hecho. Se me ocurrió un día, pensando en una Lovett adolescente (o casi) enamorada de un hombre bastante mayor que ella, y debido a las hormonas, miente al Sr. Todd. Bien, hasta ahi todo claro. Cabe aclarar que se me ocurrió el día de Halloween del año pasado (2008), cuando pensando en ésta idea vi la película y me lleve una gran decepción al ver que, efectivamente, eso era más o menos lo que pasaba en la película, que la Sra. Lovett era muy egoísta.

Así que para este fic, he cambiado algunas cosas. Sigue la línea argumental de la película, pero con algunos cambios que no pienso desvelar. He pretendido darle al Sr. Todd un carácter diferente, así que hay un poco (poquísimo) OC por parte de ambos. En la película, Todd es un hombre gruñón, que no hace otra cosa que pasarse el día en al silla pensando y gruñendo, apenas comunicandose. Pero hace poco he visto Sweeney Todd Director's Cut BBC 2006 (que podéis encontrar en el blog), en la que se le veía como un hombre que piensa, y eso quiero plasmar. Normalmente, cuando escribimos sobre él, no podemos escribir, porque siempre es el mismo enfoque. Pretendo darle una mente, que se mueva, piense, hable, pero sin salirse de su venganza, guardando todo su carácter y dándole otra forma.

Mientras que la Sra. Lovett es un poco más alocada, más viva. También, como no, he "fickeado" esto, así que ella guarda un gran secreto que no le puede contar al Sr. Todd por algo que se verá más adelante.

Sigue la línea argumental desde después de "My Friends" hasta justo después de "A Little Priest" y a partir de ahí cambia todo. También he querido rellenar las lagunas existentes de la película contestando a preguntas como: ¿Qué pasó después de darle sus navajas? (Suponiendo que fuese de noche) ¿Cómo encontró las fotos y el retrato? ¿Qué pasó desde que le da las navajas hasta que le lleva al mercado? Y algunas más qué iré contestando durante la marcha.

Y ahora, para no daros más la chapa, el capitulo xD (No sé si se me olvida algo, así que iré editando si eso)

* * *

**Antinatural, Imposible contarle la verdad.

* * *

**

Era una fría noche de Marzo. Las calles estaban prácticamente vacías, y la mayoría de la gente empezaba a irse a dormir.

Una mujer, una de los protagonistas de esta historia, se sentó en su cama, suspirando. Aquél primer día había estado lleno de emociones, de sentimientos encontrados, de personas encontradas. Había encontrado al hombre que ella amaba, o mejor dicho, él la había encontrado a ella, justo en el momento en el que entró por la puerta de su puerta. ¿Y qué había hecho ella? Tratarle como a un cliente más. Y eso se debía a que hacía _meses _que no veía uno, el hambre podía con ella y solo pensaba en llevarse algo a la boca. Pero en cuanto escuchó su voz... Sí, ella supo quién era. Desde el momento en el cual preguntó por la antigua habitación, se dio cuenta de que aquél hombre, o sabía más de lo que aparentaba o no era de allí, y había acertado en las dos. Pero por mucho que le amara no podía contárselo todo. No podía contarle lo de Lucy. No podía contarle lo del Juez Turpin. Si lo hacía… Si lo hacía la mataría al instante, y aunque no podía echárselo en cara, se llevó una mano al cuello inconscientemente y tragó hondo. Simplemente no podía.

La verdad era demasiado dolorosa, incluso para ella. Desde el primer momento, desde que empezó la historia, desde que pronunció el primer "_Poor Thing" _, supo que iba a mentir, y supo que le iba a doler. Y su amor por él era algo insano, antinatural, y algo imposible. Era todo _tan _simple y _tan _complicado a la vez, que muchas veces se preguntó por qué había tenido que ir a enamorarse de _ese _hombre en concreto con la de miles que había en el mundo.

Suspiró frustrada, empezando a desabrocharse el apretado corsé que –esperaba- sería totalmente innecesario a partir de esa noche.

Se sacó el montón de capas que era su ropa pensando en algo. Acababa de ocurrírsele que podría llevarle el Jueves al mercado, donde el Sr. Todd–antiguamente Barker- podría desafiar al vendedor ambulante -"mejor barbero de Londres"- en frente a St. Dunstan's.

Ya vestida con el camisón y la bata, cogió el cepillo y empezó el ritual que era irse a la cama. No tenía dinero suficiente para lavarse el pelo más que una vez al año, como todos los pobres de aquella ciudad. Ella ansiaba subir de categoría. Si solo su padre no la hubiera echado de la mansión, tal vez ahora no estaría viviendo aquella especie de "pesadilla" y "sueño hecho realidad", tendría dinero y una chuleta que llevarse a la boca cada día.

Dos horas y media después estaba tumbándose en su cama. No había tenido el valor de llorar, de hacerse la mártir. No tenía derecho después de todo. Ni siquiera le mintió así a su querido Albert. Claro, que no tenía por qué hacerlo, Albert era demasiado manso para ello.

Pero Dios, no podía evitar amar a_ ese _hombre. Y _ese _hombre llevaba 25 _años _sin ver a su esposa, la cual hacía competencia. Y ella odiaba a Lucy. Incluso el Juez la amaba. ¡Incluso Albert estuvo obsesionado con ella! E, igual que antes, era antinatural odiarla, siendo ella… quien era. El Sr. Todd debió sufrir de lo lindo en la cárcel, rodeado de todos aquellos presos, sin descansar apenas. Y seguramente pensando todos los segundos, minutos, horas del día en su "linda Lucy", en su Sol particular. La Sra. Lovett pensó que esa podría ser la posible razón de la cana que nacía en su negra cabellera.

-¿Sra. Lovett? –llamó el recién llegado barbero a su puerta. Tuvo suerte de que ella estuviera despierta, aunque tenía el sueño muy ligero, una se acostumbra a dormir con una mole de 3 toneladas al lado cada noche. Aunque claro, ahora Albert estaba muerto-. ¿Está despierta?

-Sí, Sr. Todd. Ahora salgo –dijo levantándose de la cama. ¿Podría notar el atormentado hombre el miedo que provocaba en ella? ¿Y la culpabilidad?

-No hace falta. Solo dígame donde están las mantas. Yo las cogeré.

La Sra. Lovett se dio con la mano en la cabeza.

-Espere, ahora mismo voy. Se me ha debido olvidar hacerle la cama.

-Está bien –contestaron al otro lado de la puerta.

Se enfundó en su bata -con el cinto bien prieto y el cabello suelto- y salió finalmente al exterior, bajando las escaleras que daban a la sala lentamente. El hombre la esperaba sentado en el sofá, mirando el fuego inexistente con una expresión de dolor tal que hizo a la Sra. Lovett temblar. Simplemente no podía decírselo.

-Vamos, querido –susurró, intentando que pareciese un bostezo su voz miedica.

Él no respondió, solo la siguió hasta su antigua barbería. Ambos temblaron cuando entraron en la oscura habitación. Los años habían hecho mella en el lugar. Y el tiempo había provocado grietas en las paredes, creando corrientes de aire. Ella se sintió culpable por ello. Estaba todo lleno de polvo, aunque había pisadas por el suelo y marcas de manos en una tabla marcada.

La cuna aún seguía en su sitio, pero la pequeña tela que cubría el lugar había sido quitada, para dejar ver una muñeca maltrecha y con la pintura corrida. Aquello llenó sus ojos de lágrimas. Ella nunca había conocido a su madre, y su madre nunca le había regalado una muñeca de trapo con la que jugar.

-Sra. Lovett –llamó impaciente el Sr. Todd.

-Sí, perdone –respondió, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Salió al balcón donde estaban las escaleras, y sin bajar, se metió a la habitación contigua, donde le habían dicho antes de obtener la casa que estaba la habitación del hombre y su mujer.

Se acercó al armario de la esquina y cogió un par de mantas y sábanas, salió cargada con ellas al balcón, donde el Sr. Todd la interceptó.

-Déjeme ayudarla –y sin recibir respuesta cogió todo lo que cargaba.

Simplemente no podía hacerle aquello, no podía decirle la verdad y causarle daño. Se moriría si le viera sufrir, si él se enteraba de _toda _ la verdad, posiblemente sería su final, el de ella, y el de él, al lado de aquella rubia-loca. Sobre todo si ella no sabía dónde estaba –aunque tampoco lo deseaba lo más mínimo-.

-¿Va a quedarse ahí parada toda la noche? –gruñó.

-No, señor –y volvió a entrar para coger una almohada.

Con la ayuda del cada vez más gruñón Sr. Todd, consiguió ponerle en orden todas las ropas de cama. Suspiró por última vez en aquella noche y se dispuso a retirarse, pero la mano de él se posó sin previo aviso en su abrazo, haciéndola retroceder.

-¿Hay algo que no me haya contado, Sra. Lovett? –preguntó entre dientes.

-No, señor –tembló. La había descubierto. Este sería su final. La interrogaría, y ella le contaría toda la verdad, no sería capaz de decirle un simple "no" a aquél hombre, ni de contarle tan siquiera una mentira más.

-Está muy nerviosa esta noche. ¿Está segura? –tragó hondo y carraspeó, haciendo tiempo mientras buscaba una buena excusa.

-No todos los días se ven fantasmas de hace 25 años, señor… -contestó, intentando sonar sincera.

-Eso espero, no tolero ni a los mentirosos, ni a los traidores, Sra. Lovett –susurró amenazadoramente. Ella volvió a tragar saliva.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, señor –contestó tan ligeramente como pudo, pensando que ya tenía un pie en la tumba-. ¿Puedo retirarme?

-Por supuesto –la soltó. Ella casi corrió a la puerta-. Aunque mañana me gustaría saber sobre usted –ella se congeló en la puerta-. Como esperará, no pienso fiarme de la primera que me ofrezca un techo bajo el cual dormir, y mucho menos, de alguien a la cual no conozco de nada, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que no, Sr. Todd –dijo dándose lentamente la vuelta.

-Supone bien. Buenas noches, Sra. Lovett –y con un gesto de la mano, indicó que podía irse. Ella exhaló todo el aire que había contenido y dejó la tienda.

Bajó a todo correr las escaleras, intentando escapar del frío. Ahora no tenía un pie en la tumba, ahora tenía los dos. Solo le faltaba el empujoncito. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca. Si él se enteraba… si él se enteraba de su pasado… no quería saber a qué sería capaz de llegar. Corrió a la sala, cogió un vaso y la botella de ginebra. Se echó un poco y tomó un trago, notando como bajaba la ansiedad.

Suspiró cuando su corazón bajó su ritmo y volvió a beber. Se odiaba a si misma por ser una alcohólica, no tanto como para pensar solo en beber, pero si para encontrarse con resaca al menos una vez a la semana, y aquella era otra de las muchas razones por la cual no tenía dinero suficiente para comer.

Y aquél sería uno de aquellos días…


	2. Resaca Mañanera

**Disclaimer:** Solo me pertenece la idea y los recursos para llevarla al papel, en este caso, al documento.

Bueno, jejeje. Como estoy recibiendo una "misteriosa" oleada de RR, aprovecho y subo el segundo cap como premio, jejeje. Así que... (redoble de tambores) ¡Aquí está!

**

* * *

**

**Resaca Mañanera

* * *

**

Despertó en su cama, maldiciéndose a sí misma por ser tan inútil. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a beber tanto la noche anterior? Se levantó de un brinco, provocando que le doliera aún más la cabeza. ¿Y si había dicho o hecho algo indebido durante su borrachera? Se tapó la boca en un gesto innecesario. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta su cama? Mejor dicho, ¿qué hora era?

Se acercó al tocador, donde descansaba el viejo reloj de bolsillo de oro de su difunto Albert. Era de oro labrado, con dibujos de ángeles en la tapa. No era muy elegante, pero tampoco una porquería. Aún se preguntaba por qué no lo había vendido, porque, al fin y al cabo, podría venderlo por más de lo que hubiese ganado vendiendo las navajas del Sr. Todd.

Lo cogió temblorosamente y observó que era terriblemente tarde. Las diez de la mañana. Dejó caer el reloj, que hizo un ruido estridente en sus oídos y comenzó a vestirse.

Cerca de media hora después, salió de su habitación y bajó corriendo las escaleras, aunque intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, lo cual era imposible; las maderas eran más viejas que ella y crujían aunque solo te movieses una pulgada.

Tal vez el Sr. Todd ya había despertado y desayunado, lo cual tal vez le costase su muerte por no hacerle el desayuno. Luego pensó que era tonto pensar aquello. Quiso dejar de pensar en eso cuando llegó a la cocina y vio que tenía el desayuno listo en la mesa, con una nota. Por supuesto, pensaba demasiado para una sola mañana.

Entró en la lúgubre estancia y se acercó temerosamente. Aún su mente, a pesar de haber ido a mil por hora sobre qué podría haber pasado la noche anterior –de la cual no recordaba nada más que haber bebido después de hablar con él-, no encajaba el desayuno ni la nota.

El sol impactaría en sus ojos de no ser por la gruesa capa de porquería en la ventana, la cual estaba ahí para días de resaca y que bendijo con toda su alma.

Se acercó lentamente y cogió la nota, sentándose en la silla más cercana.

**_Sra. Lovett:_**

**_No crea que me he olvidado de la charla que tuvimos anoche, pero dado que he tenido que salir y que su inapropiada mentalidad de adolescente le llevó anoche a emborracharse, he decido darle un margen de tiempo hasta esta tarde. Considere el desayuno como parte de mi gratitud hacia usted por prestarme la cama de la habitación superior. _**

**_Y si se lo pregunta, sí, yo la he llevado a la cama. Pero no se preocupe, cuando he bajado esta mañana usted seguía en el sillón durmiendo. _**

**_Atentamente S.T._**

Suspiró frustrada (le daba la impresión de que en dos días había suspirado más que en toda su vida). No se libraría tan fácil de su interrogatorio. Seguramente tendría que contarle toda su vida, al menos hasta que supiese el por qué de que ella supiese acerca de la vida de él. Y eso era lo que más temía. No quería contarle como se había enterado de todo. No _podía. _Si se lo contaba… bueno, digamos que seguramente ella sería la primera de la lista.

Tomó lentamente su desayuno, que estaba frío, mirando ausente por el cristal empolvado. Ella le amaba más de lo que podía y debía admitir, y aunque su amor fuese correspondido (que no lo era), su padre jamás lo permitiría. Y por supuesto, ella jamás contradeciría a su padre, por mucho que le odiase.

Tomó un sorbo de su té frío y arrugó la nariz, justo cuando una figura oscura emergió de entre la niebla y entró en su tienda. Se levantó asustada, provocando que la silla cayese y tronase en su adolorida cabeza.

-Auch –se quejó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Se lo tiene bien merecido –dijo en alto una voz que hizo que le doliera aún más-. ¿A quién se le ocurre emborracharse un Lunes por la noche?

-Shhh, ¡baje la voz! –gritó y susurró ella.

-Es una insensata y una temeraria –siguió en el mismo tono de voz, disfrutando con hacerla sufrir. Levantó la silla y la puso derecha con un estruendoso ruido, haciendo que ella casi chillase debido al dolor-. Podría haberle causado un coma etílico.

-Sí, padre –se burló ella. Con resaca era más propicia a ser sacada de sus casillas (y a meterse en problemas).

-Vuélvame a hacer semejante burla y le juro que… -silbó entre dientes, sacando una navaja. Se sentía muy mal por lo de Johanna como para que encima una panadera vestida de prostituta a la que no conocía de nada se lo recordase. Paró al ver la mirada aterrorizada de ella. Suspiró y guardó la navaja. La Sra. Lovett apenas tendría uno o dos años menos que su hija-. Siéntese. Tenemos que hablar –dijo en un tono de voz más bajo, intentando controlarse.

-Iré por la…

-No –cortó inmediatamente-. Hablaremos sin ginebra.

-Sí, señor –contestó la mujer, apenada. Sin ginebra aquello iba a ser duro, muy duro. Se sentó en el banco y él se sentó en la silla que anteriormente ella había ocupado-. ¿Qué desea saber?

-¿Cuántos años tiene? –susurró, guardando la navaja.

-Eso no se le pregunta a una dama… Pero de todos modos contestaré –se corrigió al ver la peligrosa mirada que le lanzaba. _Si las miradas matasen…-. _Tengo 24 años, dentro de poco tendré 25. ¿Y usted?

-40 años –contestó rápidamente-. Si tiene 24… ¿Cómo es viuda tan joven?

-Mi querido Albert murió hace 3 años. El pobre quedó inútil cuando la gota se cebó de su pierna y… bueno, digamos que… que cierto "Juez" ordenó matarle.

-El Juez Turpin… -masculló, tensándose y cerrando los puños. Ella llevó sus manos sobre las de él.

-Tranquilícese. Solo lo hizo porque… -calló al instante.

-Por qué –exigió-. ¡Por qué, Sra. Lovett! –gritó, haciendo que ella notase un punzante dolor en su cabeza. Se sentó y dijo:- Lo siento.

-Él… mi marido… estaba enamorado de su esposa, Sr. Todd… Así descubrí la historia –sonrió por dentro. Ya estaba, asunto resuelto. ¡Qué buena tapadera! Con aquello no le quedaría más remedio que creerla. De todas formas, ¿cómo iba a sospechar que quién en realidad se lo contó fue…?

-¡Maldito bastardo! –gritó, levantándose de golpe y tirando el desayuno sin comer al suelo.

-Tranquilícese, hombre. Él nunca hizo nada. Siempre me respetó y…

-Malditos bastardos roba esposas… -se fue mascullando a su barbería. Ella resopló y se agachó a recoger lo que quedaba de desayuno. Encima el muy maldito le había roto una taza de las buenas. Bueno, ya se lo pagaría.


	3. El Baúl de los Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** Solo me pertenece la idea y los recursos para llevarla al papel, en este caso, al documento.

Después de no recibir un solo RR, traigo el 3º capitulo, y ya sí que no subo más de este fic hasta terminar Ilusiones o Recuerdos de un Corazón Roto xD

**

* * *

**

**El Baúl de los Recuerdos

* * *

**

Cuando consiguió que el dolor de cabeza pasase lo suficiente como para tener el valor de hacer empanadas, no tenía ganas de hacerlas. Se apoyó en el mostrador, mirando aburrida la calle, la cual estaba distorsionada por la mugre. Suspiró, de nuevo, el Sr. Todd había estado _todo _el santo día mascullando, revoloteando y tirando cosas de un lado a otro de la barberia sin descanso. En ese momento se preguntó qué demonios le había llevado a fijarse en él de entre todos los hombres posibles.

En ese momento, un chico joven entró en la tienda cargando una bolsa de cuero.

-¡Un cliente! –gritó-. ¡Ey! ¿Dónde vas? ¡Tanta prisa! ¡Qué susto que me… -cogió aire-, dio! ¡Pensé que era un ladrón! –salió del mostrador y cogiéndolo de los hombros le sentó-. ¡Un minuto, siéntese, por favor! ¡Sí…!

-Sra. Lovett –llamó una voz grave desde la puerta, ella se dio la vuelta enfadada. No le gustaba dar a los escurridizos clientes (más que los gatos) el chance de irse-. Creo que el _cartero _ no ha venido por un pastel –daba la impresión de que se burlaba de ella, lo cual era escalofriante.

-S-sí, así es, señora. Solo quería traerle esta carta –se la dio en mano y salió corriendo. Ella resopló.

-Era un posible cliente –regañó al barbero. Miró el remite y si abrirla siquiera, la tiró al pequeño horno.

-¿De quién era? –preguntó. No le gustaba la idea de que la Sra. Lovett tuviese cartas, eso significaba que tenía contactos. Y si tenía contactos, él podría ser descubierto fácilmente.

-A usted no le importa –cortó de mala leche.

-Sra. Lovett…

-¡De mi hermana, pesado! –chilló-. Ahora váyase a su habitación a rumiar como toda la mañana mientras yo hago la comida –dijo enfurecida y roja de la rabia. Él se fue.

_Cualquier día lo agarro por el cuello y le doy cinco vueltas a la cabeza _–pensó ella, haciendo lo propio con la bolsa de la harina. Y apenas llevaban dos días.

Después de hacer una sopa –que tenía pinta de todo menos de sopa-, subió con dos platos a la habitación, la cual el Sr. Todd estaba restaurando (no se sabe muy bien para qué).

-Le traigo la comida, Sr. Todd –dijo ella, entrando por la puerta.

-A partir de ahora –dijo él-, llame a la puerta antes de entrar.

-Sí, señor –contestó ella, dejando el plato en el tocador.

-¿Por qué trae dos platos? –inquirió él.

-Bueno, pensé que tal vez le agradaría un poco de compañía a la hora de…

-No. Como solo. Váyase.

-Sí, Sr. Todd –dijo, comiéndose las ganas de decirle que _aquella _era _su _casa. La casa de _ella._

Bajó de nuevo al emporio y allí empezó a comer.

Tal vez era cierto. Tal vez no era más que una temeraria adolescente con ganas de evadirse de la realidad. Al fin y al cabo, estaba enamorada de un hombre 16 años mayor que ella, (que además podría ser su padre) y que estaba obcecado en vengarse del hombre más poderoso de toda Londres. Se mordió los labios. ¿Y si se lo decía? Tal vez la apreciase aún más, o tal vez la repudiase… Podría poner de escusa que ella no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para decírselo… No, imposible. Estaba segura de que la mataría sin vacilar.

Con otro suspiro de remordimiento, cogió el plato y lo metió en el balde de los platos sucios. Pensó que sería buena idea echarle una "ojeada" al baúl de los recuerdos. Entró en la habitación paralela a la del Sr. Todd –no sin esperar que no la escuchase entrar- y echó un rápido vistacillo.

Estaba todo oscuro, lleno de polvo y con la mayoría de los muebles roídos por el tiempo y los ratones. Escuchó el correteo de uno que le indicaba que no se había equivocado de animal.

Encendió una vela y miró alrededor. En aquella habitación no había ventanas, así que olía mucho a viejo, a cerrado y a humedad. Dejó el candelabro en un tocador y se acercó al escritorio. Abrió el primer cajón. Estaba lleno de cartas y papeles, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue el viejo portarretratos que se ocultaba al fondo. Quien quiera que hubiese estado allí no había tenido el suficiente tiempo de esconderlo lo bastante para que pasase desapercibido.

Quitó el polvo con un soplido –y el polvo se le metió en los ojos- y abrió el portarretratos frotándose los ojos.

Allí, en aquellas dos fotos, había una mujer rubia con un bebé en brazos. En las pequeñas chapas de abajo se podía leer:

_Lucy y Johanna Barker_

Recorrió el polvoriento cristal con sus dedos.

-Así que así eras, vieja loca… -susurró, mirando a Lucy.

-¿¡Qué hace aquí!? –gritó una voz a su espalda.

-¡Sr. Todd! –exclamó, cerrando de golpe el portarretratos y escondiéndolo en su espalda-. ¡Me ha asustado!

Avanzó rápidamente por la habitación y le quitó el portarretratos. Se había enfadado mucho y ella pudo notarlo.

-No. Vuelva. A. Entrar. Aquí –advirtió, señalándola con el dedo en cada palabra. Se estaba conteniendo las ganas de matarla allí mismo-. Tenga un respeto por los muertos. Fuera.

-Yo solo…

-¡He dicho que se vaya!-gritó, ella se fue corriendo.

¿Qué mal había hecho entrando allí? Solo había mirado un viejo portarretratos y revuelto algunos cajones…

Frustrada y aburrida, se sentó en la sala y cogió un vaso de ginebra (¿Cómo no?) y empezó a beber. Quedó inconsciente después de la segunda botella.

Frustrado y cansado por la sobreexplotación que había inundado su mente, decidió bajar a disculparse con la Sra. Lovett. Al fin y al cabo, ella no tenía la culpa de ser una adolescente-y-casi-adulta mujer con las hormonas alteradas que le hacían cometer locuras. Y al fin y al cabo, aquella era su casa, no la de él, ella tenía todo el derecho de ir a donde le placiese. De todos modos, había decidido quedarse el portarretratos, la cual era otra razón para bajar y pedirle permiso –esperando no molestarla-.

Entró en la sala y se sorprendió –aunque no debería- de verla tumbada en el sofá. Pero lo que le escamó fue que no se moviese apenas un milímetro. Un poco asustado se acercó a tomarle el pulso, aunque no fue necesario porque enseguida vio la botella tirada al lado. Suspiró y la cogió en brazos. Apenas las 3 de la tarde y ya inconsciente. ¿Pero qué tenía esta mujer en mente?

La llevó lentamente hacia su habitación en el segundo piso y la dejó en la cama. Luego salió y bajó las escaleras a la sala, para cruzarla e irse a su propia habitación.

_Adultas con hormonas revueltas… _


	4. El Día Anterior a los Problemas

**Disclaimer:** Solo me pertenece la idea y los recursos para llevarla al papel, en este caso, al documento.

Bueno, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que no me habeis dejado RR, me animó mucho ^^ Bromas aparte xD Espero que os gustase de verdad, sé que leeis aunque no lo digais. Este capitulo es uno de mis preferidos y me hizo reír bastante al escribirlo. Espero que os guste igual. Pero no publicaré más hasta que alguien me diga que le parece, que el siguiente capitulo tiene 3.215 palabras exactamente (según el Word) y me llevé una buena currada. Ahora, disfrutad ^^

**

* * *

**

**El Día Anterior a los Problemas

* * *

**

Despertó sobresaltada, lo que solo le provocó que el dolor de cabeza (que aún no había notado) le doliese más. Con una mano en la cabeza y maldiciéndose como el día anterior por beber tanto, se levantó. Fue al tocador y miró el reloj de bolsillo para comprobar que eran las doce en punto. Sin pensárselo dos veces, bajó corriendo y somnolienta las escaleras (después de vestirse, por supuesto). No se fijó en el exterior, tampoco es que se viera mucho. Empezó a sacar todo tipo de cazuelas, cazos, platos, etc. Todo con tal de hacer la comida para el Sr. Todd.

El mencionado se levantó también sobresaltado de la cama, pero por una cuestión diferente. Bajó corriendo a la cocina, creyendo que algo malo pasaba, o que alguien se había colado dentro. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio a la Sra. Lovett revolviendo en la cocina buscando algo, revoloteando de aquí para allá cogiendo cosas y juntándolas en el mostrador.

-¿¡Qué hace, mujer!? –bramó él, aunque con tono somnoliento.

-¿A usted que le parece? ¡Y no grite, por favor! –le recordó-. ¿Qué hace en pijama a estas horas? –le preguntó curiosa, susurrando, mientras seguía corriendo de aquí para allá.

-¿A usted que le parece? –le devolvió la pregunta él, sarcástico, haciendo que ella se diese la vuelta confusa-. Son las doce de la noche, y usted está aquí revoloteando y montando semejante estruendo. Si los vecinos aún no la han linchado, poco les falta.

-¿L-las do-doce de la noche? –preguntó incrédula, dejando caer una olla que le recordó que le seguía doliendo la cabeza.

-¿Pensaba que era mediodía? –no pudo evitar una carcajada cuando ella asintió levemente-. Ya le dije que beber tanto no era bueno. Váyase a dormir y descanse –sugirió, dándose la vuelta para volver a la cama-. ¿Sabe que emborracharse hace que perdamos unas cuantos miles de neuronas? –comentó-. Tal vez usted haya perdido la facultad de leer la hora –se mofó, desapareciendo por las escaleras. Ella hizo una mueca y empezó a recoger. De todas formas, él tenía algo de razón.

Se tomó algo para paliar el dolor y se quedó mirando fijamente a través de las ventanas. Como si de repente se diese cuenta, el día siguiente era Jueves (obviamente porque estaba a Miércoles) y tenía que llevar al Sr. Todd al mercado, cosa que aún no le había contado. Y seguramente él desearía que todo estuviese preparado para recibir al Juez ¿no? Entonces… ¿¡Por qué aún no había empezado!?

Se levantó a toda velocidad, lo primero que haría sería limpiar las ventanas de su tienda. Cogió un cubo y un trapo –que metió en el cubo- y se fue a la fuente de la esquina a llenar el balde de agua. Una vez hecho esto, volvió a su tienda, y sin entrar, se puso a limpiar los cristales. Después de limpiar unos cuantos, se quedó pensando. Ella usaba grasa de cerdo para las empanadas… y la grasa solía servir para limpiar… ¿no? Más contenta que unas castañuelas y con el dolor casi matado, cogió una empanada, la "trituró" y con el relleno hizo jabón. A eso de las 3 las ventanas parecían nuevas.

Se secó el inexistente sudor de la frente y entró. Dejó el balde en el mostrador y se quedó ahí, de pie, mirando al vacío. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Bueno, limpiar no estaba de más, pero por aquél día ya había tenido suficiente encontronazos con el jabón. De hecho, estaba totalmente calada, así que decidió cambiarse. Se puso un vestido negro bastante sencillo y empezó a recoger la cocina para hacer después el desayuno.

Subió sonriente por las escaleras con una bandeja, preguntándose qué podría hacer aquél día. Podía ir al mercado, pero no le apetecía ir sola. Podía colarse en la habitación prohibida, pero lo más seguro era que la pillase a la primera. Estaba tan distraída que estuvo a punto de entrar sin tocar, pero se acordó de que no _debía _hacerlo, así que llamó. Y no contestaron. Pensando que había hecho todo lo que podía (no pensaba llevar una banda para que él supiese que estaba allí) entró. Se quedó atónita en la entrada. La barbería parecía nueva. No había polvo, ni mugre en las ventanas. El antiguo tocador de Lucy estaba contra la pared derecha, y en ella estaba el portarretratos. La cuna había desaparecido, y en su lugar había una mesilla con una par de velas. Parecía que la habitación estuviese nueva. Se acercó al tocador para mirar la habitación desde otro ángulo. Vio la caja de las navajas abierta, supuso que él la dejaría ahí por alguna razón. Tal vez para tenerla cerca cuando afeitase.

Se percató de que el Sr. Todd estaba durmiendo en la cama algo agitado. Parecía tener una pesadilla. Dejó la bandeja en la mesilla y se agachó.

-Sr. Todd –llamó en tono bajo-. Es hora de despertar –le agitó suavemente.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –despertó él, gritando. La Sra. Lovett cayó hacia atrás del susto.

-¡Hombre de Dios! –exclamó ella-. ¿Es que tan siquiera sabe despertarse como un hombre normal? ¡A partir de ahora le va a despertar… yo qué sé quién! –terminó la frase por no decir algo ofensivo.

-Perdón –se disculpó él, sudando-. Tenía una pesadilla –le tendió una mano para que se levantase-. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé –refunfuñó ella-. _"No entre sin llamar" _¿me equivocó? –le imitó una vez de pie.

-Está en lo cierto. _Tiene _que llamar. Debe respetar mi intimidad.

-¡Eso hice! ¡Yo _llamé_! Solo venía a traerle el desayuno –dijo mientras se alisaba el vestido-. Pero a partir de ahora vamos a tener que poner unas horas, porque no pienso caerme al suelo todas las mañanas.

-Por supuesto, señora.

-Bien –dijo, yendo a la puerta-. Aquí se desayuna a las 6, se come a las 12 y se cena a las 7, ¿entendido? La hora del té es a las 5, pero no tengo suficiente dinero para él, así que olvídese de eso último.

-Perfecto –accedió él, más tranquilo, aún recobrándose de la espantosa pesadilla donde Lucy...

-Sr. Todd… -dijo antes de abrir la puerta, y dándose la vuelta-. Quería comentarle que mañana pensaba ir al mercado. Me gustaría que me acompañase, hay un barbero en la ciudad.

-¿Y en qué podría interesarme? –preguntó con suficiencia, dirigiéndose a sacar la ropa de la bolsa.

-Pensé que sería buena idea enfrentarse a él. Usted era el Mejor Barbero de Londres. Si le venciese… podría ganarse un nombre en la ciudad, y…

-Y así tal vez el Juez viniese –la miró casi maravillado-. Sra. Lovett, querida, es usted una mujer aterradoramente inteligente, ¿sabe usted? –ella sonrió cohibida-. Muy lista para ser tan joven.

-Oh, bueno… gracias, supongo -dijo amablemente-. Me parece que en la planta baja tengo una silla de Albert… tal vez le sirva –sugirió, saliendo por la puerta-. Después se la traigo, tesoro… -susurró. Él había abierto la puerta de los sobrenombres. "Querido, cielo, tesoro, cariño, corazón…" Y ella tenía _muchos _para llamarle. Pensándolo mejor, la había alagado. Tal vez, en el fondo (tan fondo que apenas se veía) él la apreciase. Tal vez él la estaba empezando a mirar con otros ojos. Con esos pensamientos y más contenta que unas castañuelas, bajo a buscar el sillón. Sí, aquél serviría.

* * *


	5. Día D, Jueves, Problemas

**Disclaimer:** Solo me pertenece la idea y los recursos para llevarla al papel, en este caso, al documento.

¡Hola! ¡Aquí un nuevo capitulo recién salido del horno!

_-¿Qué es esto?_

_-Pastor, pruebe por favor.._.

Jajaja, bueno, bromas aparte, más que nada publico porque hay alguien que también publica!! Y estoy contentísima, (por cierto, la historia es buenísima) así que aquí está el apitulo de más de 5000 palabras prometido xD

Quería preguntar algo, ¿Qué os parecería que cambiase a Toby? Pensaba añadirle algunos cambios y tal y ponerlo un poco más como en la pelicula de Sweeney Todd Director's Cut (encontrable ya en el blog)

Y sin nada más que añadir, ¡aquí tenéis el capitulo!

_-Capitulo no, es un flautista._

_-¿Y cómo lo sabe?_

_-Está lleno de agujeros._

_-¡Pues sople a ver si suena!... _(Fragmento de A Little Priest en español versión musical Broadway)

Por cierto, hay un MONTON de sorpresas en este capitulo, espero que no os las espereis ;)

**

* * *

Día D**

**Jueves**

**Problemas

* * *

**

El Día anterior no había tenido nada interesante, de hecho, fue el día más aburrido de la historia exceptuando el error con la hora. Claro, que para una mujer que ha pasado así casi toda su vida de adulta y que además tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar motes para su nuevo compañero, no es que se pase precisamente lenta la tarde. Después del ritual de las dos horas cepillándose el pelo, se fue finalmente a la cama, donde no durmió en toda la noche. Parecía ser que sin ginebra no era capaz de dormir. O tal vez el desfase horario fuese el problema. ¿Quién sabe? Se levantó de la cama y cogió el cepillo de nuevo. Bajó con una bata al salón para coger la ginebra. Y mira que se sentía culpable, el Sr. Todd la había regañado muchas veces ya, pero es que ella _lo necesitaba _para dormir. Nada más coger la botella con las manos, se resbaló de sus dedos y cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en dos grandes trozos de cristal y sin contenido alguno.

-Me he asegurado de extraer todo el líquido de esa botella, Sra. Lovett , y de todas las demás–ella se giró a cámara lenta para mirarle con una expresión incrédula-. Supuse que volvería a por ella en cuanto no pudiese dormir.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella, como si en realidad le hubiesen quitado a un hijo.

-Porque no es sano beber tanto. Además, mañana tiene que llevarme al mercado, si se emborracha, eso resultaría imposible. Y no estoy dispuesto a esperar dos semanas.

-Entiendo –dijo ella, saliendo del sopor-. ¿Pero no debería habérmelo comentado, querido? Esta sigue siendo mi casa, aunque ahora la comparta con usted –entornó los ojos.

-De hecho –dijo él, sentándose en un sillón-. Esta es solo la trastienda. La verdadera casa es arriba.

-Oh, vaya –dijo ella, ahora un poco divertida-. ¿Me habré equivocado de habitación? Tal vez deberíamos intercambiarlas –dijo sonriendo, mientras se sentaba en el otro sillón.

-Carta mesa, pesa, Sra. Lovett –dijo él-. Y ahora debería irse a dormir, o al menos a intentarlo.

-No tengo ganas –se encogió de hombros y empezó a cepillarse el pelo.

-Usted misma –suspiró, dándose por vencido.

-¿Se rinde? –preguntó incrédula ella-. Usted, el hombre que iba a vivir bajo las alcantarillas o en el hospital de enfermos si hiciese falta para llegar al juez y matarlo, ¿va a desistir ahora para obligarme a ir a la cama? –se carcajeó-. Si es así con todo… -dijo empezando a reírse, mientras se levantaba y se iba a su habitación.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que pensar en usted, Sra. Lovett –dijo cruelmente él. Sabía lo que la mujer procesaba por él, y eso iba a doler. Sin embargo, ella contestó.

-Me alegro Sr. Todd. Hay gente que no puede parar de pensar en otras, y no necesariamente en venganza –y con la indirecta lanzada y una expresión de tristeza, subió a su habitación a intentar dormir.

El día siguiente era como si el paraíso se hubiese trasladado a su casa. No había dolor de cabeza, la tienda parecía nueva y hacía buen tiempo, o al menos mejor del que se puede esperar en una ciudad como Londres. Inhaló profundamente y se levantó con paso ligero. Abrió las ventanas y miró fuera. Algunos la saludaron al pasar –mendigos la mayoría-. Miró el cielo, estaba más azul que de costumbre, pero en el horizonte ya se divisaban las míticas nubes negras que formaban parte de la leyenda de Londres. Sin preocuparse si quiera, bajó descalza por las escaleras tarareando una animada canción.

Pegó un alarido en la trastienda, cayendo al suelo con un dolor tremendo. Miró qué había pisado. La botella. Se había olvidado de recogerla la noche anterior. Cogió los cristales y se levantó a la pata coja, enfadada. Había amanecido un día perfecto, de colores perfectos, y sin embargo ahí tenía que haber algo o alguien para recordarle que el Sr. Todd nunca pensaría en ella. Y se dio cuenta de cuan equivocada estaba al ver llegar a un alarmado Sr. Todd por la puerta, aún en pijama y despeinado.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó muy ceñudo. Estaba… ¿preocupado?-. ¿Y esa sangre? –preguntó aún más alarmado al ver el denso líquido en el suelo. Ella le enseñó el pie-. ¿Qué le ha pasado? –y antes de que pudiese contestar la arrastró a un asiento para examinarle el pie. Ella empezó a hacerse papilla mientras él lo examinaba desde todos los ángulos posibles. Y no pensaba en el dolor, solo en las suaves caricias de las manos ásperas de él.

-Me corté con la botella –suspiró ella. Entonces él dejo caer el pie. Ella abrió los ojos de repente, debido al dolor.

-Pensé que era importante –dijo él con tono aburrido-. Podría tener cuidado, ¿no cree? –preguntó histérico-. Esta tarde tenemos un asunto pendiente, y usted se corta con…

-¡Vale ya! ¿No? –estalló ella-. Ha sido sin querer, y fue usted quien provocó que se me cayese. ¡Así que deje de quejarse! ¡En ningún momento dije que no fuésemos a ir al mercado esta tarde! Gracias por preocuparse, ¿eh? –se burló-.  
-¿Dónde están las vendas? –preguntó resignado.

-¡No tengo! –gritó ella histérica ahora, levantándose sobre el pie malo. Le dolió, pero no hizo aspaviento alguno-. No tengo dinero, ¿recuerda?

-Pues déjeme…

-No. Lárguese. No necesito de sus cuidados –le gritó, subiendo a su propia habitación y dándole la espalda.

¿Es que él no podía entender que ella le quería? ¿Cómo era posible que sí le preocupase que alguien la dañase pero no que se hiciese daño? Era tan humillante, tan doloroso. Cuando le soltó el pie con aire aburrido, se sintió _tan _mal. Cogió lo primero que pilló –un collar- y lo tiró contra la pared más cercana. Dio un pisotón con el pie sano y se sentó de golpe llorando en la cama. ¿Es que no podía entender que ella le quería? ¿Qué ella haría cualquier cosa por él, fuese lo que fuese y fuese cuando fuese? ¿Qué lo amaba solo por el hecho de ser él? ¿Era eso tanto pedir? Se preguntó qué demonios vería en la rubia aquella, y por qué no veía lo mismo en ella, si al fin y al cabo Lucy era…

-¿Sra. Lovett? –llamó el hombre al otro lado de la puerta. Ella decidió no contestar-. Yo… solo quería… Venía a decirle… Bueno, quería disculparme. Lo siento si causé que se disgustase, no era tal mi intención.

Ella no respondió, se limitó a escuchar. Él podía engañarla y quería estar segura de que lo decía de corazón –el cual no tenía- antes de perdonarle.

-¿Sra. Lovett? –repitió-. ¿Se encuentra bien? –no contestó-. Voy a entrar –sentenció. Y antes de que abriese la puerta, ella habló.

-Sí, estoy bien. No hace falta que entre –la puerta, que estaba entre abierta, se cerró de nuevo.

-Me alegro… -dijo él. ¿Era la impresión de ella o estaba cohibido?

-¿Por qué no baja y espera un momento mientras me curo la herida? Enseguida haré el desayuno –dijo ella, intentando sonar neutral.

Como respuesta se escucharon unos pasos en las escaleras. Suspiró y empezó a limpiarse la herida. Gracias a Dios no había ningún cristalillo clavado en el pie.

Se vendó con una camisa vieja y se empezó a vestir. ¿Por qué había ido a disculparse? Mejor dicho, ¿si no se había preocupado cuando vio que se había dañado ella, por qué ahora se alarmaba si no le contestaba? ¡Había llegado a entrar en su habitación! Bueno, _casi_, porque ella no le había dejado. No era decoroso que una mujer en ropa de coma y un hombre en la misma ropa se encontrasen en la misma habitación sin estar casados, y mucho menos habiendo una cama de por medio. Aunque secretamente a ella le gustaría. Decidió que no le daría más vueltas al asunto y bajó a hacer el desayuno. La manga de la camisa vieja que había roto se amoldaba perfectamente a su pie, y apenas le dolía. Era una tontería de herida, de hecho, era solo un rasguño comparado con las heridas que pronto tendría que atender el barbero por parte de sus clientes. Y es que en aquella época, un barbero acostumbraba a estar cubierto de sangre día sí, y día también.

Cuando el desayuno estuvo hecho, le subió un poco al Sr. Todd y ella bajó a comer. Iba contenta, él le había susurrado un tenue "gracias", al menos. Tal vez ahora empezase a entender lo sensible que ella era.

Miró a través de sus recién limpias ventanas y en la otra punta de la calle vio a su amiga del alma. Ella le dirigió una mirada maléfica. La Sra. Lovett solo pudo reír a carcajadas. Era un juego que llevaban haciendo desde que empezaron cada una con su tienda. Las discusiones dan morbo, el morbo le gusta la gente, ergo, la gente viene a los locales a comprar empanadas para ver las discusiones. Volvió a reír y bebió un poco de su "agua". El Sr. Todd la había dejado sin existencias, el muy maldito.

Sonrió, de todas formas no necesitaba el alcohol para vivir, solo para ahogar sus penas. Dejó su plato en el barreño de los platos sucios y se fue a la sala a releer el viejo libro que su padre le había regalado. Y de hecho, aquél había sido su único regalo.

Pero pronto descubrió que no podría concentrarse debido al nervioso barbero del piso de arriba. Tap, tap, tap, arrastre, tap, tap, tap, arrastre otra vez. Y así. Y lo malo de que las parees fueran tan delgadas era precisamente eso, que se oía casi todo no, todo. Suspiró, cerró de golpe el libro y subió a mirar qué ponerse.

-¡Sr. Todd! –llamó desde el patio, llevando el ritmo con el pie derecho mientras esperaba. Aquél hombre era exasperantemente impuntual. Hacía 10 minutos que debían haber salido.

-¡Ya voy, mujer! –gritó él, saliendo por la puerta de la barbería y cerrando con llave. La Sra. Lovett no podía creer lo guapo que estaba con la vieja chaqueta de Albert. Estaba tan elegante para ser un ex presidiario…

Llevaba una tela a modo de bolsa con los utensilios de barberos y se la dio a ella. Empezaron a caminar hacia el mercado. Lo más seguro era que el espectáculo empezase en un par de minutos, y así no hay quien sabotee nada.

-Viene cada Londres –informó ella al girar la esquina que daba al mercado-. Es Italiano, y muy famoso –casi era una burla decir aquello-. El mejor barbero de Londres, dicen –dijo sarcástica. Él se limitó a no decir nada, demasiado concentrado.

Caminaron cerca del escenario para esperar, casualidad se había retrasado. La Sra. Lovett ojeó el lugar. Puestos en la calle, gente que vende pollos, moscas, mal olor, el Alguacil Bamford, barro por el suelo… ¿El Alguacil Bamford?

El Sr. Todd se llevó la mano a la navaja y hizo ademán de ir a por él.

-Ahora no –dijo ella, poniendo su mano sobre su pecho. Ella le odiaba tanto como él, pero no era bueno llamar la atención de esa manera. El Sr. Todd aceptó, dándose cuenta de su error y preguntándose qué hubiese pasado si ella no estuviese allí.

Un muchacho de cabellos rubios salió al escenario con un tambor y empezó a darle golpes, llamando la atención de la multitud.

-_Señoras, señores, ¿me prestan su atención por favor? _–cantó el chaval.

La canción seguía mientras ella miraba al Alguacil y ponía cara de asco al ver la de él, con esa expresión viciosa. ¿Es que se creía guay? Bueno, eso era muy burdo de decir así, pero era lo que pensaba. Ella había crecido con él y toda su clase alrededor, sabía de qué iba. Volvió la cabeza justo cuando el susodicho la miraba.

-Perdone, señora, ¿Estamos cerca de una zanja abierta? –dijo el Sr. Todd, llamando su atención.

-Perdone, señor ¿qué es ese horrible olor? –ella vio el líquido y decidió seguirle la corriente. Sería divertido sembrar la duda.

-Debe estar cerca de una alcantarilla abierta –dijo él, mientras seguía prestándole atención al chico. Se sintió feliz por ello. Mejor que no viese lo nerviosa que ella estaba.

El alguacil la saludó desde el otro extremo de la multitud y ella le ignoró.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó de nuevo él, enseñándole una botella. Ella la cogió y la miró con expresión extraña.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó ella también.

-Huele a pis –dijo él, señalando la botella amarilla.

-Huele a… ¡ew! –se quejó, apartando la botella. Y en verdad sí que olía mal.

-Parece pis –dijo él.

-Yo no lo tocaría si fuese usted, querido –le dijo a un señor que tenía al lado.

-Esto es pis… pis con tinta –ahora todo les miraban. Él cerró la botella con una media sonrisa, "orgulloso" por su descubrimiento.

El chaval, que en realidad a la Sra. Lovett le daba pena hacerle aquello, intentaba contrarrestar sus efectivos comentarios sobre el producto que vendía.

-Échelo en sus botas, pronto se romperán –le aseguró al mismo hombre el Sr. Todd, devolviéndole el bote. El señor lo miró con asco (al bote).

_-¡Sí, cojan el Elixir!_ –cantó el niño-. _Utilice un bote, ¡las mujeres parecerán amarle!_

-Y las moscas ni te digo –saltó la Sra. Lovett, sacando una carcajada de la mayoría.

Entonces, un hombre alto y de pelo negro, vestido muy pomposo y con ropa ajustada hizo su aparición. Empezó a cantar algo casi inentendible. La Sra. Lovett vio de reojo la expresión del Alguacil y sonrió por dentro. Que impresionable era.

El hombre empezó a hacerse el importante, aburriendo a la multitud.

-¿Quién dijo que mi elixir es pis? –preguntó al final, con mucho acento. Ella diría que incluso era fingido. Un momento de tensión inundó la plaza.

-Yo –dijo el Sr. Todd. Algunos "ohh" se escucharon por detrás-. Soy el Sr. Sweeney Todd, de la Calle Fleet. He abierto un frasco de su elixir, señor, y le digo, que no es más que una estafa, elaborada con pis y tinta –dijo casi con asco. La Sra. Lovett lo miraba entre atónita y maravillada-. Además, señor, yo no he atendido a reyes –se giró a la multitud-. Pero le aseguro que puedo afeitar con el doble de destreza, que cualquier charlatán ambulante –dijo con asco girándose a mirarle-. ¿Ven estas navajas? –se las enseñó a la multitud-. Me las juego contra 5 libras –más "ooh"s por parte de la gente, la Sra. Lovett se dio con la mano en la cabeza y Pirelli se agachó sonriendo-, a que no es rival para mí. Acepte mi desafío, o revélese como un farsante.

¿Y para qué demonios le había dado ella las navajas –que podía haber vendido por bastante más de 5 libras-, si ahora se las apostaba?

El Italiano dijo que se arrepentiría y bla bla bla. Ella le ignoró, directamente. El Alguacil le dedicó una sonrisa y la saludó con la mano. Ella solo fingió sonreír, y vio como ya su barbero subía al escenario. La gente estaba entusiasmada y pronto salieron voluntarios.

-¿Quiere el Alguacil Bamford ser el juez? –preguntó educadamente el Sr. Todd. A lo que el creído de él aceptó. La Sra. Lovett no se lo creía.

-¡Siempre es un placer complacer a mis amigos y vecinos! –dijo haciendo grandes movimientos con la mano y subiendo.

"_¿Y qué amigos tienes tú, si puede saberse?_" pensó la Sra. Lovett dirigiendo sus pensamientos hacia el Alguacil.

Y así empezó la cosa. El Italiano empezó a aburrir a todos con su cancioncilla, intentando humillar al Sr. Todd, que solo quedaba en mejor lugar.

-¿Quién es el nuevo? –preguntó una voz conocida a su espalda.

-Es mi vecino, el Sr. Todd –dijo ella, sin volverse.

-¿Tenéis un romance?

-¡Por dios, no! –dijo horrorizada ella, afortunadamente muy bajo-. Sra. Mooney, está usted muy mal de la cabeza.

-Bueno, era una pregunta –dijo por lo bajo poniéndose a su lado, y sin mirarla. Era lo único que podían hacer para no parecer lo tan amigas que eran-. ¿Y qué tal es?

-Es muy… susceptible, últimamente. Aunque siempre se disculpa. También es…

-Me refería en la cama –dijo ella.

-Santo Dios –susurró la Sra. Lovett, con los ojos como platos-. ¡Que tiene esposa!

-¿Ah, sí? Pues que pena. No todos los días se encuentran especímenes de ese calibre. ¿Y cómo es que no está aquí?

-Murió… O bueno, intentó suicidarse. Que para el caso es lo mismo, ¿no?

-En realidad no. Pero parece bastante mayor.

-Está en la cuarta década.

-Madre de Dios, si podría ser su padre –dijo escandalizada.

-Y ahora se escandalizas usted –dijo la Sra. Lovett con cara obvia.

-Parece de aquí, pero no le había visto antes.

-Acaba de llegar –explicó la Sra. Lovett-. Aunque hace 25 años era de aquí… Mierda –no pudo reprimirse. Había soltado demasiada información.

-Oh, dios, mío. ¿Él…? Oh, no –dijo shockeada-. ¿Él es Benjamin Barker? –dijo susurrando.

-¡Baje la voz! –y eso que era casi imposible.

-Así que no andaba tan desencaminada con que podría ser su padre.

-Eso no lo sabemos –atajó ella, mirándole y sonriendo.

-¿Le quiere?

-¿Querer? Si te refieres a más de lo que puedo y debo admitir, sí.

-No, me refiero a quererle como para una noche desenfrenada en…

-Por dios, no. Creo que debería dejar de ver al panadero, Sra. Mooney.

-Eso es asunto mío. Pues oye, si no lo quiere para usted, ya me encargaré yo de agenciármelo…

-Lo dudo –rió la Sra. Lovett.

-Eso ya lo veremos…

-Buenos días, señoras –dijo una voz rasposa detrás. El Alguacil había bajado del escenario y ahora las miraba inquisitoriamente-. Es extraño ver a dos competidoras tan acérrimas hablar tan amigablemente, ¿no creen?

-En realidad, le estaba diciendo a la Sra. Lovett que sería mejor que cierre su tienda, o la voy a arruinar –dijo la Sra. Mooney sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Y yo ya le he dicho que vaya a decírselo a quien tome en cuenta sus amenazas.

-Yo ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Buenas tardes –y su amiga se fue.

El Alguacil reemplazó el lugar donde estaba antes la Sra. Mooney para hablar con la Sra. Lovett, que estaba inquieta y miraba al barbero todo lo tranquila que podía.

-Es raro, Eleanor. Pero me da la sensación de que conoces al barbero –dijo el Alguacil.

-Lo hago –contestó ella de forma corta.

-¿Y qué relación tenéis?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia –cortó ella.

-De hecho, lo es. Ya sabes por qué. ¿Él lo sabe también?

-No, y no tengo intención de decírselo.

-Oh, pues que tema. ¿Qué es esa toda reticencia a hablar conmigo, querida? No voy a morderte –dijo el Alguacil con una sonrisa tonta.

-Que creciera cerca de usted no significa que quiera hablar con usted o que me caiga bien. Y de hecho, si no hablo con usted es porque el Sr. Todd lo desea así.

-¿Y desde cuando un simple barberucho nuevo en la ciudad da órdenes a la hija de…?

-Desde que ese "barberucho" quiere hablar con usted en persona y ofrecerle un afeitado gratuito –dijo ella con su nueva idea, dándose la vuelta para sonreírle-. Quiere ofrecérselo personalmente.

-Interesante oferta. Entonces no te molesto más. Aunque hay algo que me ha llamado la atención… ¿No ha dicho tu amiga "Benjamin Barker?

-No, señor, habrá sido su imaginación –dijo cada vez más nerviosa ella.

-Eso espero. Ya sabes que a tu padre no le haría mucha gracia que escondieses a su archí-enemigo en tu casa, Eleanor.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, buenas tardes.

Y dicho esto, el Alguacil subió a decir quien había ganado.

Ella miró estupefacta todo lo que ocurría. El Sr. Todd bajó con 5 libras en las manos, y aunque se alegrase mucho por ello –al fin y al cabo, el dinero es dinero-, no estaba muy segura de qué decir.

-Supongo que seré blanda –dijo ella, fingiendo estar enfadada-. Pero detesto que traten así a un niño.

Esperaba que él no se hubiese dado cuenta de la pequeña "charla" que había mantenido con el Alguacil, o al menos que no fuera tan bueno como éste último leyendo los labios. Pero él sí se había dado cuenta.

Un señor de buen parecido se acercó mientras ella le ponía la chaqueta y guardaba sus utensilios.

-Enhorabuena, señor… Todd. ¿Puedo saber si tiene su propio establecimiento? –él le miró un momento, y ella tuvo que arrancar.

-Claro que sí –dijo ella como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-, la Barbería Selecta de Sweeney Todd, sobre mi Emporio de la Empanada en la Calle Fleet –dijo con orgullo.

Y entonces el Sr. Todd desapareció de su vista y fue hacia el Alguacil Banford, el cual le miró de reojo y se dio la vuelta. Sweeney Todd nunca haría lo que iba a hacer en ese momento si de verdad estuviese cuerdo.

-Gracias, señor. Es usted un modelo de integridad –ella se acercó por detrás, después de despachar al Sr. Houson.

-Bueno, intento hacer lo que puedo por mis amigos y vecinos –dijo notablemente alagado-. Su establecimiento está en la Calle Fleet, ¿dice? –preguntó interesado.

-Sí, señor –dijo el Sr. Todd concentrado en no se sabe muy bien qué.

-Sepa, Sr. Todd, que me verá usted por allí antes del fin de semana –sonrió con su cara de vicioso y fue a darse la vuelta, pero el Sr. Todd le detuvo.

-Será bienvenido, Alguacil Bamford. Y le garantizo, sin que le cueste un penique, el afeitado más apurado que haya visto.

El Alguacil volvió a sonreír, mucho más complacido y se despidió con un gesto de la mano, yéndose por fin. El Sr. Todd le miró con cara de concentración irse, momento que aprovechó la Sra. Lovett para decirle que también se iban.

-Vamos, tesoro –le dio un par de palmadas en el pecho y ambos se giraron para irse.

Iban caminando juntos. La Sra. Lovett llevaba la bolsa de tela e iba rumiando una idea. ¿Y si se lo contaba? No podía sacrificarla por ser hija de quien era… ¿no? Sin embargo, el Sr. Todd iba pensando paralelamente en lo mismo.

Definitivamente, tenía que ser tonto. La sangre le hervía de la rabia. La había visto, la había mirado. El Alguacil había hablado con _ella. _Y no estaba furioso por la mirada de él, que parecía querer violarla con los ojos, bueno, no solo por eso. Tampoco estaba enfadado (solo) porque ella le hubiese devuelto una mirada bastante seductora –o eso le pareció a él. Veinticinco años sin ver la mirada de una mujer hace que sean irreconocibles-. No, era por lo que había leído en los labios de ambos. El Alguacil había hablado sobre la Sra. Mooney, y luego había preguntado si hablaban sobre él. Después de eso, el Sr. Todd solo había sido consciente de las palabras "ese" y "Benjamin Barker" Y después, "Sabes que al Juez no le hará mucha gracia que escondas a su archí-enemigo en tu casa, Eleanor". _Eleanor. _ La había llamado _Eleanor. _Por su _nombre. _Ellos tenían algún tipo de relación de eso estaba seguro. Y también sabía que el Alguacil sabía quién era él. Ella le había delatado. Ni siquiera había esperado a estar a solas con el Juez o con el Alguacil, no, había ido _directamente _a chivarse, sin preocuparse de que él estuviese delante. Gracias a Dios tuvo la cordura suficiente para mantenerse sereno y ganar la apuesta. De todas formas, ella sufriría las consecuencias.

_¿Y cómo contárselo? _–se preguntó ella. Y era normal, ese tipo de bombazos no se sueltan así a la ligera. ¿Y si no se lo decía hasta que su… que el Juez estuviese muerto? Tal vez fuese más fácil.

Llegaron a la casa y la Sra. Lovett entró directamente en el Emporio, esperando que él subiese a la barbería a esperar su "ansiada" venganza. Pero en vez de eso, la siguió hasta la sala, y ella solo se dio cuenta cuando escuchó la puerta detrás suyo cerrarse, sin que ella la empujase. Se dio la vuelta alarmada, pero suspiró con alivio al ver que solo era el Sr. Todd.

-Oh, es usted-dijo-. Creí que alguien se había colado en casa –sonrió y dejó la bolsa de tela en la mesilla frente al fuego, mientras subía las escaleras a su habitación. Pero una mano la retuvo del brazo con demasiada fuerza y tiró de ella hacia atrás, tirándola al suelo y contra la pared-. ¿Pero qué…? ¡Sr. Todd! ¿¡Qué demonios significa esto!? –preguntó desde el suelo, viendo la demencia en los ojos del barbero, que parecía más un demonio de otra cosa.

-Lo que significa, sucia perra, es que va a morir.

-¿De qué habla? –preguntó helada por el miedo.

-La he visto. ¡La he visto, maldita sea! –gritó furioso-. ¡La he visto delatarme! Ahí, delante de las narices de todo el mundo.

-¿Pero qué diantres dice? ¡Yo jamás haría algo así! –el Sr. Todd, indignado, le dio un bofetón.

-No me mienta –gritó-. He visto claramente al Alguacil hablar con usted, y claramente he podido leer en vuestros labios las palabras "Benjamin Barker" y Sabes que al Juez no le hará mucha gracia que escondas a su archí-enemigo en tu casa, Eleanor". No soy un tonto, Sra. Lovett. Y pienso dejárselo muy claro –sacó una navaja con pasmosa tranquilidad, mientras ella temblaba de terror. La cogió del cuello y la levantó en el aire, apoyándola contra la pared brutamente, y casi ahogándola.

-¡No! ¡No, Sr. Todd! –chilló-. ¡No pasó eso! ¡Él… él me vio hablar con la Sra. Mooney y se acercó interesado! ¡Ella descubrió quién es usted! Y él la escuchó y me preguntó, ¡pero yo le dije que no! –él seguía apretando, cada vez más-. Y… y entonces me dijo que… "Ya sabes que a tu padre no le haría mucha gracia… que escondieses a su archí-enemigo en tu casa, Eleanor." –le imitó con dificultad, pues el apriete no la permitía respirar-. ¡Se lo juró! –chilló mientras con los brazos trataba de que soltase su cuello.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que la llamase por su nombre –se paró en seco, algo más tranquilizado, y la dejó caer. Sabía por experiencia que cuando te van a matar, o te torturan, y llegas al estado de histeria en el que ella se encontraba, nada te permite mentir. Salvo a él, claro-. Ustedes tienen una relación. Yo lo sé. Usted lo sabe. Y él lo sabe.

-Eso es porque crecí con él. M-mi padre… -tartamudeó. Si se lo contaba estaba muerta-. Es muy amigo del Juez Turpin, y… y el Alguacil solía visitarnos. De hecho, el juez y el son casi como la misma persona, piensan igual y actúan igual. ¡No me mate, por favor! –chilló entre los sollozos que ya se apoderaban de su persona. Se encogió en la pared, sentada en el suelo, y él se quedó en shock. Esa era la extraña imagen en la que se imaginaba a su preciosa Lucy cuando el Juez iba a… aprovecharse de ella. Su miedo, su dolor. Y era la misma posición que había visto en la cárcel, cuando iban a hacerle lo mismo a aquellas presas. Algunas cayeron en su propia celda. Gracias a Dios él ostentaba el respeto y nunca nadie hizo nada con ellas-. ¿Sr. Todd? –preguntó cuando no recibió respuesta o comentario.

Arrugó el ceño y se fue del lugar, claramente confundido. ¿Y si le había mentido? ¿Y si todo eran un juego? No, no, imposible. ¿Pero y si sí? Gritó de frustración en las escaleras y se metió a todo correr dentro. Era todo demasiado confuso. ¿Cuántas cosas más no le habría contado la Sra. Lovett?

Mientras, en la trastienda, ella se sujetaba el cuello harta de dolor. Se lo sobó intentando recuperar la respiración, mientras con la otra se sujetaba la mejilla en la cual la había golpeado, mientras las lágrimas cubrían su roto rostro. Si hacía eso solo por hablar con el Alguacil, ¡imagínate qué pasaría si le dijese que ella era hija del mismísimo Juez Turpin! Porque con la cantidad de pistas dadas en este capítulo, eso ya no es ningún secreto. ¿Pero y qué maldita culpa tenía ella? ¡Los hijos no eligen a sus padres! Se levantó media hora después, con la cara destrozada por el llanto, y subió sin mucho ánimo las escaleras. Llegó a su habitación y se desordenó el pelo, luego se puso el camisón y se peinó el cabello, maldiciéndose por habérselo revuelto, y se metió en la cama, sin siquiera pensar en la cena o en el té, porque eran solo las 4. Entre sollozos apagados sin lágrimas y maldiciéndose por su "buena" –si se podía llamar así- suerte, quedó profundamente dormida abrazada a la almohada, preguntándose para qué demonios había pasado toda la tarde anterior preparando la vieja habitación de Albert al lado de la suya.


	6. Se pilla antes a un mentiroso

**Disclaimer:** Solo me pertenece la idea y los recursos para llevarla al papel, en este caso, al documento.

Nuevo capitulo. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que estoy enferma y esta vez son más palabras... la verdad es que no sabía en que momento terminar el capitulo, porque se me ha hecho extremadamente largo. Seguramente en el momento que pasa en la pelicula os aburrais un poquito... pero he intentado hacerlo lo más amenos posible. Las conversaciones etc están sacadas totalmente de la peliculas. Es decir, he copiado los dialogos, para que os suenen y sean más llevaderos.

Comento también que a partir de ahora, contestaré los RR en mi Profile, para que así todos los podáis ver y se solucionen las dudas y tal. Ala.

¡A disfrutar!

**

* * *

**

**Se pilla antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo, y si no, se descubre él mismo

* * *

**

Inclinó la cabeza. La volvió a inclinar. Se quedó pensando mientras miraba el techo, tumbada en la cama. Se limpió una lágrima que debía haber derramado sin darse cuenta y volvió la cabeza a su posición original. Llevaba horas escuchando el mismo sonido. Como cuando un grifo de nuestra época queda abierto y está todo el rato goteando. Intentaba saber qué o quién lo producía. Y lo más posible es que fueran goteras de la habitación de arriba, creadas por la lluvia de la noche, pero era incluso más molesto que una simple gotera. Volvió a girar la cabeza. Sin duda eran goteras.

Por un momento se sintió mal de tener al Sr. Todd arriba, donde seguramente estaba el ruido. Pero conociendo lo masoquista que podía llegar a ser –siempre recordando a su esposa y todos esos rollos que a nadie más que a él le interesaban- tal vez le gustase. Se apoyó sobre su costado, mirando a través de las ventanas. El cielo estaba gris como de costumbre, y pronto volvería a llover.

-Ag, qué demonios –se quejó, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía una bata, ella no podía ser tan cruel como él.

Se miró en el espejo, estaba pálida y el color de su piel era enfermizo. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, pero se podía solucionar con lavarse la cara. Se miró el cuello y allí estaban, dos manchas purpureas en los costados, igual que en sus brazos y en su mejilla izquierda. Tal vez con un poco de maquillaje… Suspiró. En realidad era culpa suya. Si no hubiese hablado con el Alguacil… o mejor dicho, si no hubiese hablado con Mooney, ahora ella estaría más o menos feliz. Y ella no iba dejar que una simple discusión estropeara su único pasaje hacia la libertad, junto al hombre que amaba. Porque costase lo que costase, ella seguiría a su lado.

Cogió un edredón de su alcoba y una almohada y fue a la antigua habitación de Albert. Deshizo la cama y la empezó a hacer de nuevo con sábanas limpias. Volvió a su habitación y se empezó a arreglar. Maquillaje por aquí, un pañuelo por allá, unas mangas largas para que no se viesen los moratones, el corsé bien apretado, el escote bien escotado… Se peinó y se recogió el pelo en dos moños en la parte trasera, aunque pronto se le ensuciarían y se harían nudos, haciendo parecer que tenía el pelo rizado. Sonrió para sí misma, al menos nadie notaría lo del día anterior.

Bajó a hacer el desayuno. Después de hacer algo para ambos y sin permitirse pensar en lo del día anterior de nuevo, le subió la comida.

El Sr. Todd al verla entrar se quedó perplejo. Él pensaba que lo más probable es que ya hubiese corrido a abrigarse bajo los brazos de la ley, o algo por el estilo. O que ya estaría de camino a Plymouth en un tren, con el poco dinero que tenía, o que había escapado. Vaya, que pensaba que le había dejado, lo cual le dolía un poco. Al fin y al cabo no se sentía cómodo en la casa de alguien a quién él había echado, por mucho que antaño fuese suya. Aunque claro, cuando él vivía ahí la casa estaba en mejores condiciones.

-Buenos días, querido –dijo ella tranquilamente-. Le traigo el desayuno –se lo dejó en la cómoda-. Perdone que no me pare a charlar con usted, pero tengo cosas que hacer –se disculpó rápidamente y salió por la puerta, tratando de no pensar tampoco en la imagen de su cabeza. Y es que el Sr. Todd estaba sin camisa, tratando de tapar los agujeros del techo con la misma.

Se quedó aún más atónito. ¿Cosas que hacer? ¿Qué tenía que hacer una mujer arruinada con una tienda que se cae a cachos? Ahora sí, se iba a la ley. Había sido tonto pensar que se iría el día anterior, pero como no había escuchado cazuelas caerse, ni gritos por cristales, ni ruido en general, era obvio haberlo pensarlo. Más después de haber bajado a disculparse (por segunda vez en un día), o en su defecto, a llevarla a la cama pensando que estaría borracha. Claro, que borracha no podía estar porque él había tirado el alcohol. Aunque seguro que ella tenía un alijo por ahí. Pero al no ver rastro de ella, pensó que ya se habría ido y ni se molestó en subir a su habitación.

Pero ahí estaba ella. Algo le hizo preguntarse si tal vez estaba loca. Sí, seguramente era lo más probable. También dicen que por amor se hacen locuras… Eso sí tenía que ser verdad. Él estaba dispuesto a acabar en la horca si era necesario para vengar a su amor, a su Lucy. ¿Cuándo vendría el Juez? ¿No dijo el Alguacil que iría antes de que la semana acabase?

Ella bajó a toda prisa, intentando borrar la imagen con la alucinaría el resto de su vida. Tenía las retinas machacadas por tal visión divina y a cualquier parte que miraba lo veía. Parpadeó un par de veces y entró en la tienda. Fregó a todo correr y cogió el rodillo, cuando un sonido llamó su atención. Miró la puerta delantera. Una anciana pedía limosna. Era la misma de siempre, la pobre estaba un poco ida y no estaba en sus cabales, pero solía ser buena persona. Se acercó con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta, cuando su parecer anterior cambió por completo. La mujer la miró a sus ojos y ella no pudo evitar taparse la boca para no gritar.

Aquella mujer no era una anciana normal. ¡Era la propia Lucy Barker! O eso parecía, porque los años no le habían hecho ningún bien. Cerró la puerta con asco ¡Maldita asquerosa! ¡Siempre metiéndose en medio en los momentos menos oportunos! Sin embargo, la mendiga entró tan campante, tal vez pensaba que de todas formas conseguiría algo.

-Limosna, limosna, solo pido limosna… -cantó-. ¿Limosna?

-Lárgate, vieja bruja –dijo la Sra. Lovett enfadada. _Tonta, tonta, tonta. ¿Y ahora como se lo digo a _él_? ¡Maldita sea! Esto me pasa por ser generosa con los pobres más pobres que yo_-se regañó.

-¡Anda! No seas tacaña y dame una de esas empanadas tan ricas que haces… -ella le hizo una mueca de asco. La mujer ni siquiera hablaba como era debido.

-¡Que te largues, he dicho! –gritó furiosa, si él no la veía, mejor que mejor. ¡Siempre había algo que le complicaba las cosas! Primero el cristal, luego el Alguacil, y ahora la ex esposa del demonio.

-Pero… -la Sra. Lovett salió de detrás del mostrador y se acercó a ella.

-¡Fuera antes de que te dé una patada en el culo y acabes sin los pocos dientes que te quedan! –chilló histérica, mientras la amenazaba con una silla que acaba de coger. La mendiga antes de salir, le echó mal de ojo con la mano. La Sra. Lovett se quedó estática-. No puede ser… -susurró, aún sin creerse que aquella mujer era _ella. Ella. _Arruinaría todos sus planes. El Sr. Todd iba a conseguir dinero y carne, y ella quería tener una vida con él. Pero si _ella _seguía viva, eso significaba dos cosas. Y en una de ellas prefería no pensar. Sin pensarlo demasiado, dejó la silla en su sitio y subió corriendo a la barbería, entró sin llamar y miró el portarretratos. Ahora el Sr. Todd estaba más perplejo, si es posible, que antes-. No puede ser… -repitió. ¡Era ella! Sus cabellos rubios, aunque ahora marchitos, sus labios de porcelana ahora partidos, su tersa piel ahora llena de granos y otras cosas provocadas por las distintas enfermedades padecidas… Y de repente se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

-¿Sra. Lovett? –preguntó él confuso-. ¿Qué no puede ser? ¿De qué habla?

-Ah, nada querido –fingió ella-. Es que me había parecido… ver a alguien muy parecido a su Lucy –se rascó la cabeza-. Pero no era ella. Quién sabe, tal vez y después de todo sea verdad que está muerta –se encogió de hombros y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Lo que ella no sabía, es que al Sr. Todd aquello le había afectado. Dudaba mucho de que se refiriese a la mujer que acababa ver salir de su tienda. Y además, él quería a su esposa, y la única información con la que contaba no era muy fiable. Y era imposible que fuese esa mendiga , siendo su Lucy tan perfecta. Y el único sabedor de toda la verdad era el maldito a quien planeaba matar, y a partir de entonces, sería su único objetivo.

_¿No había dicho el Alguacil que llegaría antes de que la semana acabase? ¿Entonces porqué aún no ha llegado? Es Viernes, ¿no? Último día _–pensó. Tal vez no necesitase ganar una fama para vengarse. Tal vez pudiese torturar e interrogar al Juez antes de matarlo. Tal vez pudiese saber que fue de su pequeña Johanna y su amada Lucy. Sonrió maléficamente y se puso una camisa nueva, mientras sacaba una navaja y se ponía a afilarla.

-Pronto, amiga –susurró-. Pronto se hará justicia.

Mientras, abajo, una mujer tenía ganas de darse contra las paredes. _Boba, boba, boba. _¿Cómo había sido tan _tonta _como para subir? Y todavía más para decirle aquello. Ahora tenía que arreglarle la habitación, pero seguro que el pobre hombre se sentía fatal por dentro. Tenía ganas de subir, abrazarle y decirle que no le guardaba rencor por lo del día anterior, y que sentía haberle recordado la muerte de Lucy. Deseaba estrecharle entre sus brazos y decirle que ella nunca le abandonaría como su Lucy hizo. Pero si lo hacía, sería pero que el día anterior.

Suspiró y cogió el monedero y la chaqueta y salió a comprar algo para decorar la habitación del hombre. No importaba que fuesen sus últimos peniques, valía la pena.

El Sr. Todd vio que salía muy apresurada a la calle. Ya estaba, iba a delatarle. Cogió él mismo la chaqueta y guardó las navajas con ira reprimida. Era una maldita mentirosa. _"¡Yo jamás haría algo así!" _Mentiras, nada más que mentiras.

Llegó al mercado y lo primero a por lo que fue a comprar fue un marco para alguna foto. Seguro que había una foto de Johanna en esa casa, o de Lucy, y estaba segura de que él lo apreciaría. Luego, con sus últimos peniques, fue a por un jarrón a la tienda de segunda mano. Seguro que había algo barato. Y ya de paso cogió un par de botellas de ginebra, nunca se va a saber cuando hacen falta.

Durante todo el camino de vuelta estuvo inquieta, sentía que algo iba mal, fatalmente mal. Y se sentía perseguida. Era una sensación extraña, como si alguien la persiguiese desde hacía rato. Estaba empezando a llover y las calles estaban oscuras, como boca de lobo. Vio una sombra proyectada en la pared y se asustó, tuvo que apoyarse en la misma para no caerse, con la mano en el pecho por su corazón desbocado. Miró al final de la calle, solo era una rata apoyada en una farola. Rió por lo tonta que era. ¡Mira que asustarse de una rata! Pero cuando se giró, se encontró de frente con un demonio recién salido del Averno.

-Hola, Sra. Lovett –dijo el Sr. Todd, con una voz que advertía que había de tener cuidado.

-Ho-hola, Sr. Todd –dijo nerviosa-. Que susto me ha dado –comentó, intentando tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué hace aquí fuera? –preguntó, sin percatarse de las bolsas.

-Fui a comprar un par de cosas, nada importante –sonrió, intentando esquivarle.

-¿Y piensa acaso que me lo voy a creer? –preguntó, cogiéndola del brazo y estampándola contra la pared. Se escuchó el sonido de algo frágil al romperse. Y entonces miró al suelo, y vio las bolsas, y unos cachos de porcelana sobresaliendo. Ella miró asustada como se agachaba a recogerla y miraba dentro. Más le sorprendió su cara de asombro al ver el cristal del marco y el florero rotos. Por fortuna, ella no había soltado en la que llevaba la ginebra.

-Eran mis últimos peniques –dijo ella, llorando levemente y con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque bastante molesta-. No sé porqué me molesto en hacer nada para usted –le quitó la bolsa de las manos y echó a andar hacía la Calle Fleet, limpiándose la cara con las manos. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de pensar que iba a traicionarle? Porque era obvio que eso había pensado. ¿Es que aún no le había demostrado que no sería capaz?

Él se quedó allí parado unos segundos, y luego salió corriendo tras ella. En verdad se sentía mal. Se sentía culpable por sospechar de ella, pero era a veces _tan _lógico…

-Sra. Lovett… -dijo, tratando de seguir su paso apretado.

-Déjeme.

-No, escuche –ella se paró de golpe.

-No, escúcheme usted a mí. Estuve _toda _ la tarde de antes de ayer preparando una habitación para usted, para que no tuviese que pasar frio. Esta mañana, he salido en busca de algo para decorar un poco su habitación. Y sin embargo, usted se empeña en hacerme daño. ¿Pues sabe qué? Me da igual. Eso sí, usted va a dormir en esa habitación como que yo soy persona –él tragó saliva. ¿De verdad estaba haciendo todo aquello? -. Solo pretendía darle una sorpresa –dijo con pena.

Volvieron a la casa en silencio. Ninguno pensaba, tan solo iban como en trance. Sabían que ambos habían hecho algo mal. Ella se había ido sin decir ni pío a donde, y era normal que él se asustase y saliese a buscarla pensando que le había traicionado. Él se sentía mal por ser tan desconfiado, a pesar de que era totalmente normal. Él llevaba 25 años en una cárcel donde la confianza era el primer pase para la tortura.

Ya llegaban al lugar, y ella le pidió que las siguiera. Juntos, subieron al segundo piso, donde estaba la habitación de ella, y entraron en la habitación de al lado. El Sr. Todd no se sentía cómodo durmiendo allí, pero ya no le podía decir que no.

Él se esperaba una habitación con colores chillones, en plan muy alegre, con encajes por doquier y cosas por el estilo. Y no podía estar más equivocado.

La habitación era pequeña, y al fondo había una ventana. Las paredes eran de un blanco roto, y el suelo era de madera.

Había un armario contra la pared de la izquierda, junto a la cama. Ambos eran de madera. La cama tenía un edredón blanco y de aspecto sencillo. Junto a la cama había otra ventana.

En la parte derecha de la habitación, había un escritorio y una silla, con una lámpara en la mesa. Y nada más. Por lo demás estaba vacía.

Ella le miró expectante, pensando que tal vez no le gustaba.

-Supuse que no le gustarían los colores llamativos –comentó ella, intentando reprimir el enfado anterior.

-No… No, es perfecta –dijo él, entrando con paso lento. A su espalda, la Sra. Lovett sonrió.

-Me alegro. Le dejo para que prepare sus cosas…

-Sra. Lovett –llamó el Sr. Todd, dándose la vuelta con cara confusa-. ¿Por qué?

-Pensé que le gustaría más dormir aquí. Esta habitación está más caliente, porque está justo encima del horno de abajo –se encogió de hombros.

-No, no me ha entendido. ¿Por qué se toma todas estas molestias? Quiero decir, ayer, hoy, no he sido el mejor de los invitados que se diga. He desconfiado de usted, y usted misma tiene más razones para desconfiar de mí, y sin embargo… no lo hace.

-Bueno, Sr. Todd. Es normal. Usted tiene miedo a que alguien en quien confía vaya a descubrirle. Quédese tranquilo. Entre los amigos esas cosas pasan.

-Lo dudo, en verdad –dijo él, mirándola extrañado-. Nadie golpea a un amigo.

-No es ningún problema para mí –dijo ella-. Verá, Sr. Todd… -se acercó titubeante-. Mi difunto marido, dios lo tenga en la gloria, solía hacerlo. En realidad, no le conté toda la verdad acerca de Albert. Él… digamos que era muy celoso, lo cual es irónico, y me solía pegar si le sonreía a un cliente. Yo… yo le rompí la pierna… -le dolió volver a mentirle de aquella forma. Su marido era un trozo de pan en realidad, pero algo tenía que decirle para que no se sintiera culpable.

-¿U-usted qué? –preguntó incrédulo.

-Bueno, no esperará que dejase que me hiciera aquello, ¿no? Cuando mi padre se enteró, lo condenaron.

-Debió contármelo –dijo él-. Si hubiese sabido que usted…

-No le cuento cosas como esas al primero que pasa, Sr. Todd –dijo ella-. Hagamos una cosa. Yo no pienso delatarle, ¿vale? No se preocupe por eso. Pero, a partir de ahora, lo suyo es mío y lo mío es suyo. A medias con todo –le miró a los ojos-. No secretos, no mentiras, ¿de acuerdo? Estamos juntos en esto.

-De acuerdo, Sra. Lovett. Pero compréndame, me causa dolor pensar que una amiga pueda mentirme de esa forma –dijo él. Ella le miró con ojos agradecidos. Y no se imaginaba cuanto le había costado a él decir aquello.

-Gracias –susurró, y le abrazó por un breve momento, derramando un par de lágrimas de felicidad-. Y ahora –se apartó y se limpió la cara-, coja sus cosas y acomódese, la comida estará lista de un momento a otro.

Dicho esto, fue a su habitación a ponerse algo más cómodo. ¿Amiga? ¿La había llamado… amiga? Con eso bastaba para perdonarle una y mil veces más. Ella le quería, ¿no? Es decir, ella lo había afirmado mentalmente tantas veces que había perdido hasta la gracia. Y los amigos/amantes suelen tener altibajos. Se sentía feliz de ser al menos su amiga, eso significaba que la tenía en cuenta, a pesar de haber pasado apenas una semana… y siempre discutiendo.

Empezó a hacer la comida con lo poco que tenía, y pronto vio al Sr. Todd volver a su barbería. La miró una centésima de segundo antes de desaparecer por la puerta, ella solo sonrió. Seguramente estaba tan nervioso por la venida del juez, y era obvio. No todos los días se consigue una venganza en menos de una semana. Se quedó pensativa. ¿Y Johanna? Era obvio que era el último eslabón, el último cabo por atar. ¿Cómo le diría que ella era su hermanastra? Antes de decir "uy" ya estaría en el suelo, degollada. No era ningún secreto que él se "moría" por degollar al juez. Y si podía hacerlo con él, ¿por qué no con ella?

Sacudió la cabeza, no le gustaba pensar en esas cosas. Solo esperaba que su padre no fuese lo suficiente tonto como para decir quién demonios era su hija.

¿Y el Juez? ¿Cuándo vendría el Juez? ¿Estaría bien Johanna? ¿Sería verdad lo que la Sra. Lovett le había contado acerca de Lucy? ¿Quién era aquella mujer que tanto a Lucy se parecía? ¿Por qué no podía parar de preguntarse lo mismo una y otra vez? El Sr. Todd miró por la ventana, con aire enfadado. Parecía habérsele olvidado lo mal que se había sentido antes, y en realidad ahora se sentía mal por haberse sentido mal. Él se había prometido no volver a sentirse culpable nunca más, pasase lo que pasase. Pero allí estaba esa mujer que lo conseguía, y no solo una vez.

Escuchó un suave toque en la puerta y dijo un bajo _Pase_. La gente de Londres nunca llamaba antes de entrar en un establecimiento a no ser que estuviese cerrado y se viese al dueño dentro.

-Le traigo la comida, querido –dijo ella con tono alegre, dejándolo en el tocador y jugando con un trapo en la mano.

-Gracias –dijo él, con un tono que no invitaba a la conversación.

Ella se quedó allí parada. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? Tal vez un poco de historia para romper el ambiente…

-¿Sabe? –preguntó, acercándose a la silla y sentándose en ella, mientras el Sr. Todd cogía una navaja y la afilaba-. No es un gran sillón, pero servirá. Era de mi pobre Albert –dijo, aunque eso él ya lo sabía-. Se pasaba el día en él… Cuando la gota le lisió la pierna –sonrió por la tontería-.

-¿Por qué no viene el Alguacil? –preguntó malhumorado el Sr. Todd, aumentando gradualmente la velocidad de la navaja-. Antes del fin de semana, fue lo que dijo.

-La semana no ha acabado, solo es Viernes (*) –él se giró y le hizo una mueca pensando "_Viva el capitán obviedad", _tiró el afilador y se fue a mirar en el espejo.

"_¿Pero qué mosca le ha picado?"_ se preguntó la Sra. Lovett. Con lo tierno que había sido momentos antes. Decidió calmarlo.

-Tranquilo, querido, calma. No se estrese. ¿Qué prisa tiene? –se acercó lentamente a él por la espalda. Parecía tener la mente perdida en algún sitio al que ella no llegaba… del todo-. Guarde esos pensamientos, para el momento idóneo (**). Espere.

Él se apartó suavemente. ¿Es que no entendía que no podía esperar? Cuanto antes terminase, antes sería mejor todo. Antes sería el "momento idóneo". Ella se acercó más.

-Tranquilo, querido, calma –repitió ella-. Pensar es vital. Cuando la olla hierve, ¿qué he de hacer? –metaforizó. Él levantó la navaja con una sonrisa siniestra y ella la miró un poco atemorizada-. Mírelo detenidamente, déjelo prepararse. Espere –ahora era ella la que tenía la mirada un poco siniestra. Si se daba cuenta, en realidad esas eran las palabras que siempre se decía a sí misma. "Espera, ya llegará. Tendrá que prepararse y eso, pero no te preocupes, seguro que cae a tus pies"

Él la esquivó y se fue hacia la ventana pequeña, escrutando la calle por donde el Alguacil y el Juez iban a aparecer. Tal vez si lo mirase detenidamente, desde todos los ángulos como ella decía, tal vez –y solo tal vez- su venganza sería más dulce.

-Estaba pensando en flores, tal vez margaritas. Para alegrar la habitación –dijo ella, intentado desviar sus pensamientos hacia otros más felices-. ¿No cree que unas flores, unas bonitas margaritas, haría menor esta penumbra? –preguntó, jugando con el trapo y mirando por la ventana grande, al lado de la silla de su pobre Albert. Él no contestó.

- Ah… Espere-suspiró. Era obvio que no conseguiría nada-. Amor, espere…

-¿Y el Juez? ¿Cuándo será nuestro? (***) –sacó una navaja y anduvo hacia la puerta. A ella no se le escapó el "nuestro". Él, al parecer, ya había empezado a tomarla como una más en la venganza. Pero ella no le iba a dejar pensar tanto en aquello. Bien es sabido que la venganza acaba consumiendo al que la busca, y ella no le dejaría consumirse, no señor.

-¿No puede pensar en otra cosa? –dijo con tono aburrido, a pesar de que ella era la primera interesada en su venganza. Se dirigió hacia él-. Siempre dándole vueltas al pasado y a lo que ocurrió sabe Dios cuantos años (4) –le agarró suavemente de los hombros-. Vamos.

Miró a una mujer que le estaba mirando a él desde el otro lado de la calle y le dirigió una mirada demoníaca. La mujer se asustó y se fue hacia otra parte. Cuando la Sra. Lovett le daba la vuelta, la miró también, aunque con un aire a perrito abandonado. A ella se le derritió el corazón con esa mirada y ni se dio cuenta de lo cerca que habían estado el uno del otro. Le acompañó dentro y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Mientras decía:

-Despacio, amor, despacio. El tiempo pasa muy rápido –volvió a él, que se había quedado estático con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Con una mano en su brazo y otra en su hombro le guió hasta la silla-. El ahora se pasa muy rápido. ¡Mira! ¡Ya es pasado! Pronto vendrá, pronto sucederá –le sentó en la silla. Estaba empezando a tener la vaga sensación de que estaba tratando con un niño pequeño. Y ese gran niño pequeño no la estaba haciendo el menor caso-. Espere.

Se agachó a su lado. Estaba nervioso, no llegaba a comprender del todo las palabras de ella. ¿A qué se refería con esperar?

-¿No lo sabesusted, hombre tonto? –le dijo ella. Él la miró un momento, dando a entender que la había escuchado. Ella sonrió por dentro. Al menos escuchaba… lo que quería. Él volvió la mirada a la ventana-. ¡La mitad de la diversión está en planear el plan! Todas esas cosas buenas vienen para el que se preocupa. Espere –dijo un poco más contenta, levantándose mientras miraba por la ventana. Él sacó una navaja con una sonrisa que indicaba que no estaba pensando nada bueno mientras ella seguía hablando.

-Gardenias, tal vez. Dejemos las margaritas. No sé. ¿Qué piensa usted? –y antes de que él contestase, se escucharon unas pisadas en las escaleras muy apresuradas. El Sr. Todd corrió a esconderse detrás de la puerta, dejando entrar a un muchacho muy despeinado.

La Sra. Lovett alzó la ceja. ¿Y los modales? ¿Por qué no había llamado a la puerta?

-Oh, perdón, lo siento –dijo él, algo confuso.

-La Sra. Lovett, señor –dijo ella, mirándole de arriba abajo.

-Es un placer –dijo él, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Entonces vio por el rabillo del ojo que alguien se movía-. Sr. Todd –llamó, cerrando la puerta-. ¡Una joven necesita mi ayuda! Está triste y sola, pero es muy hermosa y yo… -el Sr. Todd le llevó hasta la silla.

-Despacio, hijo.

-Sí. Lo siento.

La Sra. Lovett se giró hacia el tocador. ¿Y ella? ¿Qué había pasado con ella? Típico, dos hombre en una habitación hablando de negocios y a las mujeres que las den. Miró el plato con comida. Se había quedado frío. Tendría que calentarlo. Aunque seguramente, el Sr. Todd ya no tendría ganas de nada.

-Tiene un tutor que la tiene encerrada pero esta mañana me ha arrojado esto –explicó, sacando una llave. El Sr. Todd guardó la navaja y miró la llave. A la Sra. Lovett le sonaba ligeramente la historia-. Eso significa que Johanna quiere que la ayude. Así se llama, Johanna –la Sra. Lovett se dio la vuelta interesada. ¿Johanna? ¿El muchacho se había enamorado de su hermanastra? Sorpresas te trae la vida-. Y Turpin es su tutor, al parecer es Juez –el Sr. Todd y la Sra. Lovett compartieron una mirada significativa. Ya faltaba poco…-. En cuanto él salga entraré en la casa, la liberaré y ¡le suplicaré que huya conmigo esta noche! –explicó su plan excitado.

El Sr. Todd se quedó pensando en si eso daría resultado. ¿Qué posibilidades había? Pero, un momento, ¿por qué tenía que liberarla _él_? ¿Ese marinero?¿Podría ser verdad que estaban… -tragó hondo- enamorados? ¿Su hijita, enamorada?

-Oh, eso es muy romántico –dijo la Sra. Lovett, al ver la incapacidad de respuesta del Sr. Todd. Estaba contenta con la idea en el fondo, si él no la veía, Johanna no la reconocería y entonces el Sr. Todd nunca sabría que eran hermanastras.

-Sí –dijo él, con una sonrisa-. Pero no conozco a nadie en Londres, y necesito dejarla en un sitio seguro hasta que consiga un carruaje –ella se temió lo peor, además pudo comprobar la cara ensombrecida del barbero. Se apostaba un chelín a que sabía lo que estaba pensando-. Si pudiera traerla aquí solo por una hora o dos le estaría muy agradecido.

La dieron ganas de decir "Hola, estoy aquí. ¿No me ves? ¡Soy la dueña legal de la casa!" Pero como de costumbre, siempre le preguntaban al hombre.

Se miraron un momento a los ojos. Ella sonrió, él la había tomado en cuenta a la hora de tomar una decisión. Tal vez pudiera hablar con ella antes de que el Sr. Todd supiese el secreto.

-Tráela aquí, cielo –dijo la Sra. Lovett, sin dejar de mirar al Sr. Todd.

-Gracias, señora –dijo el muchacho-. ¿Sr. Todd? –preguntó inseguro. El Sr. Todd volvió a la realidad y asintió ausente-. ¡Oh, gracias, gracias amigo, gracias, señora! –dijo eufórico, le estrechó la mano al Sr. Todd y salió corriendo. ¿Es que no sabía andar como las personas normales?

-Parece que la fortuna por fin le sonríe, Sr. Todd –dijo sonriendo.

-Umh… -emitió él un sonido de queja, mientras cogía el afilador de tela y lo ponía en la silla.

-¿Qué ocurre? La va a recuperar antes de que acabe el día –preguntó confusa.

-Ya, pero… ¿y él?

-¿Él? Bueno, deje que la traiga –cogió la tetera y la llevó a la estufa-. Luego… ya que tantas ganas tiene de… -señaló su cuello-. Tendrá un cuello que cortar, querido… -él fue hacia la ventana-. Pobre Johanna. Tantos años sin contar con el amor de una madre –para ella era una burla, pero por fuera parecía que lo decía de verdad-. Bueno, ya me encargaré yo –dijo con una sonrisa por la ironía. Ella era un año más joven que Johanna.

Se inclinó a mirarle, y al no verle se giró por completo y se acercó a él en la ventana. Observaron a un barbero italiano con mucha pomposidad aparecer por el callejón junto a su ayudante, el tal Toby.

-Vaya… ¿qué hace él aquí? –preguntó ella.

-Que no suba el niño –ordenó el Sr. Todd. Estaba frustrada. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora? Iba a tener a su hija, al Juez, se habían hecho amigos, ¿qué más quería? Asintió levemente y bajó a recibir a la pareja, con el plato de comida del Sr. Todd en la mano. En cuanto bajó las escaleras y vio a aquél niño con cara hambriento, no tuvo duda de qué hacer.

-_Signora, _¿está el _Signor _Todd en casa?

-Está trabajando arriba –dijo ella-. Oh, mira que cara. No le importará que le dé una rica empanada, ¿verdad? –preguntó, mirando al chico.

-Sí, sí, como le plazca –dijo con su fuerte acento italiano.

El chaval sonrió amablemente. Ella esquivó al italiano y bajó las escaleras.

-Ven aquí, hijo. Tendrás buena dentadura, ¿no? –y dicho esto, entraron en el emporio-. Cierra la puerta –fue al mostrador, dejó el plato y se agachó a coger una empanada-. Te daré una rica empanada. Siéntate, ponte cómodo.

Le puso una empana en un plato y se la dejó en la mesa. Al principio miró la empanada con desconfianza, nunca había oído hablar de "Las empanadas de la Sra. Lovett", pero eso era mejor que las ratas estofadas que alguna vez había comido. Cogió y mordió sin mucho miramiento. Ciertamente, aquello sabía mejor que las ratas.

-Vaya, sí que tenías hambre –dijo ella, algo impresionada. Sus empanadas no solían gustar.

El niño se la comió en apenas unos segundos.

-¿Puedo comer otra…? –preguntó tímidamente.

-¡Por supuesto, faltaría más! –exclamó ella, feliz de que a alguien le gustasen. Se acercó al mostrador y cogió otra-. Aquí tienes. ¡Al ataque! –le instó, y se sentó en frente-. Me gusta ver a un hombre con apetito. Me recuerda a mi querido Albert –comentó, dándose la vuelta a mirar la foto-. Le gustaba comer hasta reventar. Aunque no tenía esa mata de pelo –le miró.

-A decir verdad… da mucho calor –y ante la sorpresa de ella, se quitó lo que parecía ser una peluca. Ella miró al techo, preguntándose qué más mentiras diría aquél barbero italiano.

-¿Sabes, Toby? Se pilla antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo, y si no, se descubre él mismo –dijo ella con un toque de humor. Luego se dio cuenta de que eso también era aplicable para ella-. Y dime, Toby –dijo levantándose y cogiendo el plato ahora vacío-. ¿Qué es de tu vida?

Fue al mostrador y se puso a trastear.

-Bueno… Estuve un tiempo en el hospicio, pero podía ver a mi madre los fines de semana.

-Vaya, debió ser duro, ¿eh?

-No se hace una idea –cogió la nueva empanada.

Estuvieron un tiempo en silencio. Ella empezó a amasar masa, cuando unos golpes interrumpieron aquella paz improvisada. Ella, para disimular, pegó un par de golpes con un cuenco. ¿Qué estarían haciendo ahí arriba? ¿Pegándose? ¿Alguna pelea?

-Vaya, vaya –dijo ella, disimulando e intentando desconcentrar al chico-. Nunca se acaba de limpiar. Como una patena, ese es mi lema –empezó a limpiar con el trapo la harina.

Entonces, una gota cayó sobre su nariz. La cogió con el dedo y la chupó. ¿Té? ¿Se había caído el té al suelo? Siguió como si nada.

-Y, eh, ¿cómo acabaste con ese horrible italiano? –se interesó, apoyándose en el mostrador. Se sentía un poco culpable de mostrar "sus encantos" a un chaval de 16 años solo para que no prestase atención al piso superior. Pero era necesario.

-Me sacó del hospicio –dijo el chico-. Llevaba ahí desde que nací. ¡Oh, no! –dijo de repente-. ¡Tiene una cita con el sastre! ¡Si llega tarde me culpará a mí! –y salió corriendo.

-¡Espera! –le instó ella, pero él ya se había largado. Miro al techo, rogando por el Sr. Todd no fuese muy duro con él-. Genial –suspiró-. Otro terremoto con patas. ¿Es que no van a poder estar nunca quietos en un sitio? Dios, y ahora empiezo a hablar sola… -se puso a montar empanadas. Tal vez con un poco de suerte tuviese tres o cuatro listas para cuando el niño bajase. Estaba segura de que pasase lo que pasase allí arriba, no era nada bueno.

Tal vez pudiese contratar a aquél chico. Era bastante notable que el italiano no le daba un buen cuidado, de hecho, estaba en los huesos. Y todas esas heridas de las manos… ¿Le importaría al Sr. Todd? Dudaba que recibiese de buen grado la idea. Al fin y al cabo, podría ser un problema en su venganza. Pero al parecer él había decidido meterse en ella por completo, o eso demostraban las últimas horas…

-¡Sra. Lovett! –llamó un entusiasmado Toby desde la puerta-. ¡El Sr. Todd dice que me de un vaso de ginebra _bien grande_! –ella alzó una ceja divertida. ¿_Bien grande_?

-Por supuesto, cielo.

Dejó el trapo en la mesa y fue a por la botella y un vaso. Genial, ahora que conseguía un poco de ginebra para ella, la tenía que estrenar con un niñato, esto… con Toby.

-Aquí tienes –le dejó el vaso en la mesa y echó un poquito.

-Más –pidió el niño. La mujer suspiró y se lo llenó hasta el borde.

-Disfruta…

Le vio beberse el vaso de un trago. Abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida. Tendría que retar alguna vez a ese niño a un juego de beber. Aún así, lo del "_Bien grande_" la tenía extrañada. El Sr. Todd no era de ese tipo de hombres que son tan generosos a no ser que tengan un gran secreto por esconder en ese momento.

-Y dime, ¿te trata bien ese barbero? ¿Por qué sigues con él?

-Oh, bueno –dijo Toby-. Me sacó del hospicio. Antes apenas tenía una oportunidad de ver a mi madre. Ahora voy con ella todas las tardes y vuelvo antes del anochecer. Somos pobres, ¿sabe? La vida no ha sido buena con nosotros.

-Sé a lo que te refieres, Toby –dijo ella, cogiéndole el vaso y dando un pequeño trago-. Yo nací en una familia rica, y aquí me ves. Pudriéndome entre las ratas.

-No diga eso, Sra. Lovett –dijo apenado el chico-. Usted tiene al Sr. Todd.

-Más quisiera –dijo con tono cansado-. El hombre está metido en… asuntos personales –se corrigió a tiempo-. Tiene muchas cosas que arreglar. Yo solo soy su arrendataria. Su casera. Entre el Sr. Todd y yo no hay nada… -dijo con voz cansada-. ¿Y dónde está el Sr. Pirelli? ¿No va a acudir a la cita?

-Al parecer se ha ido, eso dijo el Sr. Todd. Me dijo que esperase aquí

-Puedes esperar aquí todo cuanto quieras–dijo ella, le llenó el vaso otra vez, y él se lo bebió entero de un trago-. Procura beber más despacio, se te subirá a la cabeza.

-Solían dárnosla en el hospicio para que durmiéramos –ella puso expresión de "me lo imaginaba"-. Como para pegar ojo en ese sitio. Con todo lo que puede pasar de noche… -comentó.

Ella apenas le prestaba atención. ¿Qué habría ocurrido allí arriba? Tenía que averiguarlo. La curiosidad era demasiada, y conociendo al Sr. Todd no podía ser nada bueno después de todos aquellos golpes.

-Estupendo –dijo ella-. Voy a ver un momento al Sr. Todd un segundo. ¿Estarás bien? –cogió la botella para subirla y pegarse en la barbería un buen trago (que empezaba a necesitarlo)

-Deje la botella –suspiró, de nuevo sus planes frustrados.

Subió las escaleras y entró directamente. Supuso que entre amigos eso daba ya igual, ¿no?

-Ah, ese crío acabará dejándome sin existencias –comentó, mirando alrededor. El Sr. Todd estaba limpiando una navaja junto a la pared-. ¿Cuánto falta para que vuelva Pirelli?

-No va a volver –dijo él en tono muy serio, dándose la vuelta y revelando una mancha de sangre carmesí.

-¡Ah! ¡Sr. Todd, no! –susurró ella escandalizada. Al ver donde se dirigía la mirada de él, cerró la puerta y abrió el baúl. El cuerpo del pomposo italiano se encontraba allí metido de una forma muy poco apropiada, y cubierta de más sangre. Cerró el baúl horrorizada-. ¡Ah! ¡Está loco de atar! ¡Matar a un hombre inocente! –le miró como si estuviese loco, apoyándose en el baúl.

-Me recordaba de los viejos tiempos –dijo, mirando a su ía hacerme chantaje… -la miró como diciendo "¿Ve, Sra. Lovett? Se hubiese quedado con su dinero"-. La mitad de mis ganancias.

-Ah, bueno –dijo ella, más tranquila-. Eso ya es diferente. Pensaba que había perdido la chaveta –se incorporó y abrió el baúl sin miedo-. Umm... vaya sangría –dijo sin asco alguno-. Pobre hombre… -inclinó la cabeza pensando. ¿No llevaba un monedero en alguna parte? Se acordó de donde-. En fin –se agachó a cogerlo-. Bien, quien guarda, haya –cogió el monedero y miró el dinero-. ¡Oh, mire! ¡5 libras! Y un caramelito…(5)- se lo comió y se metió en el escote el monedero. Cerró la tapa-. Y em… ¿qué hacemos con el muchacho?

-Que suba… -susurró oscuramente el barbero.

-No, no hay porqué preocuparse, es inofensivo.

-¡Hágalo subir! –ordenó él, como un niño pequeño que quiere un juguete. Y ella sabía perfectamente que hacer en esos casos.

-No, Sr. Todd… con uno ya está bien por hoy… Y estaba pensando en contratarlo para que me ayude abajo… -le miró, él parecía pensárselo-. Mis rodillas ya no son lo que eran…

-Está bien –dijo fastidiado, y se fue a la ventana inquieto. Ella sonrió triunfante.

-Aunque necesitaremos más ginebra; bebe como un cosaco.

-¡El Juez! –exclamó el Sr. Todd. Ella le miró incrédula. ¿Ya?-. Largo –dijo bajo, sin saber si reír o llorar-. ¡Largo! –gritó, pues ella se había quedado estática. Se fue a la puerta y salió.

Quería bajar las escaleras lo más rápido posible, si no le veía… Pero el muy maldito la pilló a mitad de las escaleras.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya –dijo el Juez. Ahora ya sabía de quien se le había pegado el "Vaya"-. ¿A quién tenemos aquí? ¡Si es mi hija predilecta! –ella abrió los ojos. ¿Por qué diantres no lo decía más alto? ¡Los franceses aún no se habían enterado!-. ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

-Es mi casa. Vivo aquí –dijo en tono desafiante-. El Sr. Todd le espera arriba. Alguacil… -se asomó por la barandilla-. ¿Sería tan amable de bajar a tomarse un vaso de ginebra conmigo y con el niño?

-¿Qué niño? –preguntaron ambos extrañados.

-Es un invitado. Estoy segura de que el Sr. Todd será totalmente capaz de atenderlos por separado –sonrió falsamente, y dejó al Juez pasar-. Vamos, querido… -le dijo al Alguacil.

ez pasar-. Vamos, querido… -le dijo al Alguacil.

* * *

Explicaciones y anotaciones:

**(*)** Puse Viernes, porque en teoría es Viernes. En realidad, esto lo saqué del musical en español, porque ella decía esa misma frase. Y la verdad, eso es un gazapo de la pelicula. Si viene cada Jueves, y el Alguacil va a ir antes del fin de semana, en teoría, no puede ser Martes, si no Viernes.

**(**) **Bien, como os habreis fijado, no es una canción que se pueda cantar. Voy a coger las canciones, las voy a traducir, y las pondré en forma de converasción, para que no sea tan tedioso. Esa frase en concreto "Guarde esos pensamientos para el momento idóneo" no es la traducción exacta, la literal sería "Guarde esos pensamientos bonitos y lozanos", pero no me pegaba ni con cola. Ultimamente los documentos de Word no aceptan ni el pegamento...

**(***) **El maravilloso Nuestro xD Solo quería comentar que en la pelicula en inglés dice: "¿Cuando le tendré?" mientras que en la nuestra dice "¿Cuando será nuestro?" Me hizo gracia ver que la traducción no era tan exacta, y que eso denotaba una especie de "camadería" entre ambos.

**(4) **Otra cosa curiosa. En la pelicula en inglés, dice literalmente "Siempre dandole vueltas a sus faltas" (a las de él) mientras que en la nuestra dice a su pasado.

**(5)** Es que en el músical decía, _¡Mira, un caramelito!_ Era algo con lo que ella siempre estaba dando vueltas._ ¿Quiere un caramelito?_ Le preguntaba al niño y a Todd, y ellos nunca querían. Al final se lo comía siempre ella xD Era solo una cosa que me hizo gracia.

Respecto a Toby, he decidido hacerle algo mayor y que tenga una madre, como tiene en Sweeney Todd A director's cut, la versión publicada en BBC en 2006 (ya disponible en el blog xD), para darle más emoción a la cosa.

Y eso es todo amigs! Espero vuestros comentarios, que quiera que no, siempre se agradecen ^^


	7. Pesadilla

Lo siento MUCHISIMO, pero es que ha habido problemas con la web y no dejaba subir nada :S Ni siquiera entrar al login, así que perdón.

De ahora en adelante, quito las canciones y las pongo entre corchetes, porque sé que en realidad aburre un rato... Y bueno, aquí el capi ^^

**

* * *

Pesadilla

* * *

**

Entraron juntos al emporio. Aún no sabía qué pasaría. ¿Se lo diría el Juez? ¿Lo dejaría caer? Pero por el momento había cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse, como el Alguacil.

Su padre siempre le había dicho (y ordenado) al Alguacil que a su hija no la tocase, ni la mirase si quiera. Y eso era algo de lo que la Sra. Lovett siempre se había aprovechado. Insinuándose en el momento justo, dejando ver un poco más de escote en otro, y el Alguacil la dejaba hacer lo que quisiese. Era un trato silencioso en el que ambos salían beneficiados.

Le hizo sentar, empujándolo suavemente por los hombros con un trato algo más que amable y fue a por un par de vasos.

-Y dime, chico ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué _eres _de la Sra. Lovett? –dijo el Alguacil, algo inconforme con su presencia. El niño estaba algo borracho, también.

-Soy su –hipó- novio… -el Alguacil, obviamente, se impresionó bastante.

-No le haga caso –rió nerviosa la Sra. Lovett, volviendo de la sala-. Es solo el pupilo de un barbero que acaba de irse y se ha olvidado de él. Pero pronto lo llevaré a su casa.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, chico?

-14, casi 15, señor –la Sra. Lovett se atragantó y empezó a toser-. ¿Está bien, señora? –preguntaron ambos preocupados.

-Sí… sí –dijo. ¡Y ella intentado seducirlo pensando que tenía lo menos 16! Se sentó enfrente del Alguacil, colocó un vaso delante de él y alzó una ceja divertida-. ¿Qué tal un juego de beber?

-No lo sé, Eleanor… -dijo nervioso, notando como algo subía lentamente por su pierna-. Estoy de servicio…

-Oh, venga –dijo con voz melosa. El niño estaba demasiado borracho como para traumarse, como hubiese hecho en caso de haber estado lúcido. Echó un poco de ginebra en ambos vasos mientras subía un poco más el pie contra su pierna-. Solo un par de tragos…

-Ya sabes que tu padre…

-Mi padre está ocupado –le quitó importancia, reclinándose en el respaldo y quitando el pie. El hombre pareció aliviarse, pero estaba empezando a sudar en frío-. Toby –le dijo-. ¿Por qué no vas a la sala y te coger una botella nueva? Los adultos tenemos que… -se relamió el labio superior mirando al Alguacil para que la viese-… hablar.

-Sí, señora… -dijo con tono cansado, y se fue.

Cuando desapareció, la Sra. Lovett miró profundamente en los ojos del hombre que tenía delante. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho eso? Ya ni se acordaba. Solo sabía que le daba mucha pena. Aquél hombre, malo o no, tonto o no, era demasiado ignorante para saber lo que hacía. Solo era una rata disfrazado de un perrito faldero con cuerpo de humano. Él no era nadie, para nadie. Y ella sabía aprovecharse de eso. De hecho, él era el único aparte del Sr. Todd en quien ella confiaría su vida.

Se apoyó en la mesa, dejando ver sus atributos. Obviamente, a él se le desvió la mirada.

-Vamos a jugar a una cosa. Cada uno hace una pregunta, y el otro puede o contestarla o hacer un trato, un juramento y bebiendo un trago –él aceptó-. Empiezo… -pensó. No se le ocurría nada-. ¿Qué hace mi padre últimamente?

-Él… está… -no dijo nada más y bebió un trago.

-Tendrás que prometerme que no le dirás quién es el barbero –le dijo ella. Sabía que nunca hubiese dicho nada de su padre, y el juego era perfecto. En ese momento, acabó el juego para él.

Se levantó, cogió la botella y fue a andar hacia la sala, cuando vio al marinero subir corriendo. Había sido demasiado fácil. El Alguacil la miraba confuso. Ella cogió el vaso y se lo bebió de un trago, igual que hizo después con el suyo propio. Entonces bajó su padre de muy mal humor, medio afeitado. Entró en el lugar y miró a la pareja.

-Vámonos –ordenó, y luego miró a su hija y la señaló amenazante-. Y tú y yo ya hablaremos.

-Cuando usted desee, su excelencia –dijo ella un poco burlona, luego se fueron.

Unos fuertes gritos se escucharon arriba, el marinero escapó y ella decidió subir. Estaba preocupada. Ya se había enterado, ¡seguro! ¿Y entonces para qué subir? ¡Lo más sano era hacer las maletas y largase echando chispas! Pero a nadie se le ha pasado por alto lo curiosa que la Sra. Lovett es, y como siempre, fue a lo que parecía una muerte segura. O puede que tal vez solo fuese que el juez había descubierto el muerto… No, ¡eso era peor!

[Epiphany y A Little Priest]

-Bien, Sra. Lovett –dijo contento con el plan-. Como anteriormente hemos dicho, iremos a medias. Yo me ocuparé de "proporcionar" y cortar la carne, y usted la cocinara y venderá, recomendando afeitados, ya sabe usted.

-Claro, querido –dijo, feliz con la idea, se dejó caer sobre la silla, obviamente cansada por el baile y canción que acababan de improvisar, y bebió un trago del vaso de él-. Uf… ¡Madre mía! –exclamó de repente-. ¡Mire qué hora es! ¡Qué rápido se nos ha ido la tarde! ¡Y usted sin comer!

-Oh, no se preocupe por mí, Sra. Lovett, no tengo apetito. No ahora.

-Bueno, todavía está ahí su comida, se la pondré para cenar –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué haremos con el niño?

-Oh… bueno, tiene una madre.

Se levantó y se acercó a la sala, se agachó a su lado. Estaba tan guapo durmiendo, ¡parecía un ángel! Le daba pena despertarlo.

-Toby, cariño –dijo, zarandeándolo un poco-. Venga, despierta, tienes que volver a casa.

-Mi cabeza… -se quejó, despertándose. Cuanto le recordaba a ella-. ¿Ha venido Pirelli?

-Eh… -puso cara nerviosa-. No, no, hijo. Pero tu madre estará esperando, es lo que Pirelli quería que hicieses… Vete a casa y descansa. Si no va tu amo puedes… venir aquí a ayudarme –dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta a mirar al Sr. Todd, que estaba en la puerta con una mirada seria. Él asintió, dando su aprobación.

-Gracias, señora –dijo él, cuando le tendió su chaqueta-. Sr. Todd –y se fue de allí corriendo.

-Qué pena me da ese chico –dijo la Sra. Lovett una vez desapareció por la esquina-. Debe de estar pasándolo muy mal…

-Seguramente –dijo el Sr. Todd, un poco triste. Aquél muchacho, a pesar de que era un estorbo, le recordaba vagamente a la imagen que tenía de Johanna a sus años.

Llegó la noche, y les encontró sentados en la trastienda tomando ginebra mientras peinaban cada detalle del plan. Y entonces, una luz luminosa inundó la habitación, y un sonido estridente llenó sus oídos, seguidos del tip-tip de la lluvia contra la ventana. Tormenta.

-Sra. Lovett, ¿está usted bien? –preguntó el Sr. Todd cuando se quedó con la mirada perdida en la ventana y una expresión de horror.

-Sí, es solo… que no me gustan las tormentas –dijo, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. El Sr. Todd ignoró ese detalle.

-Ya es muy tarde, deberíamos ir a la cama. Mañana será otro día y hay que ponerlo todo a punto. En cuanto su tienda se haga famosa el Juez vendrá seguro, momento que aprovecharé yo para…

-Sí, sí, Sr. Todd. No estoy sorda –dijo-, _como otros… _-murmuró.

-La he oído –dijo él.

-¡Milagro! -bromeó divertida ella.

-Buenas noches, Sra. Lovett –le dijo él, sin ganas de continuar la conversación absurda y subió a su habitación.

Sin embargo, ella no subió en seguida. Se levantó y dejó el vaso en la mesa. La verdad es que tenía miedo. Cada noche de tormenta ocurrían cosas horribles. Cosas que no se atrevía a pensar.

"_Y la siguiente serás tú"_

Reprimió un escalofrío y subió a acostarse, sería mejor no pensar en eso. Ahora ya no estaba sola. Ahora había alguien en su vida que no permitiría de ninguna manera que nadie la hiciese daño. Pues, para eso están los amigos.

"_Y no importa que me ruegues, o que intentes escapar. Porque te encontraré, y la siguiente, serás tú, al tercero, serás mía"_

Se levantó sobresaltada por el ruido de un trueno y cayó al suelo por el lado contrario a la ventana, así que estaba en penumbras. Se hizo un ovillo cuando otro rayo iluminó la habitación, mientras empezaba a chuparse el dedo gordo de la mano derecha compulsivamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, más de la que ya utilizaba para cerrarlos, y gateó hasta la puerta.

-Va a venir –decía-. Él vendrá, él vendrá… _y me hará daño… _-dijo bajito.

Abrió la puerta y pasó con rapidez, cerrando la puerta de golpe al tiempo de un trueno. Se sentó en el suelo. El pasillo estaba oscuro, la madera crujía al tiempo del aire, las ventanas daban golpes y la lluvia caía sin cesar. Al tiempo de un trueno, un grito retumbo en su cabeza. Nunca podría olvidar los gritos de su hermana.

Se arrastró, manchando su camisón blanco con la suciedad del suelo. Como buenamente pudo, llegó a la habitación de aquél quien estaba segura la protegería hasta que su progenitor llegase a su habitación, y la hiciese la siguiente.

Se levantó, cerrando la puerta con el pie, pero se pisó el camisón ya cayó al suelo, pero el ocupante de la habitación no se despertó.

Cuando era pequeña, solía hacer aquello también, el Alguacil era el único que sabía mantenerla protegida y a salvo del miedo.

Gateó hasta su cama, escondiéndose de los truenos, con los cuales un grito más inundaba su mente.

Se levantó y se metió en la cama del Sr. Todd, aunque sin saber que era él.

Él se despertó alarmado, no era normal sentir un peso que no era el tuyo en la cama, y sobre todo cuando eres un prófugo.

-¿¡Sra. Lovett!?¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE AQUÍ? –gritó sobresaltado.

-Él vendrá… soy la siguiente… él vendrá a por mí… cuando el tercero caiga…-susurró, demente total.

Se aovilló, muerta de miedo. Él se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos completamente cerrados, y que no los había abierto una sola vez. ¿Estaba sonámbula? ¿Cómo era posible? Los sonámbulos generalmente lo son por el gran estrés que tienen, pero ella apenas tenía clientes. ¿Qué sería tan grave para mantener a la Sra. Lovett en aquél estado inconsciente? Porque era obvio que los días anteriores no había estado así. Tal vez… tal vez solo fuese en los días de tormenta…

-¿Quién vendrá? –preguntó suavemente, incorporándose en la cama.

-Él… él quiere hacerme daño… quiere hacerme cosas feas… -entonces notó que no estaba sola en su inconsciencia, y le agarró con mucha fuerza por la camisa-. ¡NO DEJE QUE VENGA! ¡NO DEJE QUE ME LO HAGA A MÍ TAMBIÉN!

Él se asustó, debía de ser o haber sido traumática aquella experiencia para la Sra. Lovett. Pero era demasiado tarde, y sus ojos y cabeza no conseguían sincronizarse para atar cabos y sumar dos más dos, así que intentó tranquilizarla diciéndole que no pasaría nada y que nadie la haría daño, la apoyó sobre su pecho y ella quedó dormida al sonido de su corazón. Suspiró. ¿Cómo podía pretender que se enamorase de ella si a veces se notaba tanto que no era una adulta, sino una simple chica adolescente con sus preguntas y temores?

Decidió que podría permitirse el lujo de dormir con él… por una sola noche.


	8. Mentiras

Lo siento MUCHISIMO, he tardado mucho, pero es que no había forma de sacar tiempo. Este capi es algo corto comparado con los anteriores, pero creo que gustará. También es el regalo de Mrs. Sweeney Lovett Todd, que cumple el 18 de Marzo, pero que por razones personales he decidido darle hoy el regalo ^^

¡Felicidades, Mrs. S!

**

* * *

**

**Mentiras

* * *

**

Un olor extraño, una textura diferente, algo que hacia su cabeza subir y bajar lentamente… incluso su cama empezaba a resultarle extraña. Intentó memorizar la noche anterior, pero solo sabía que hubo tormenta y que ella se había ido a su cama. Movió un pie lentamente, y notó el fin de la misma. No, aquella no era su cama.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio el cuello de una camisa totalmente arrugado. Un olor familiar entró por sus orificios nasales, era perfume francés.

Se horrorizó, solo conocía a una persona con _ese _perfume, y aquél era…

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –gritó, levantándose de un salto y cayendo al suelo, con los ojos totalmente cerrados. Escuchó un grito parecido mezclarse con el suyo y alguien que también se caía. Ella se arrastró hasta la esquina y siguió gritando, mientras se hacia una bola.

-¡Sra. Lovett! –escuchó un grito por encima del suyo-. ¡Sra. Lovett, tranquilícese! –se le acercó y le puso las manos encima de las piernas. Ella miró por encima de las pestañas, y al ver quién era, le abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba.

No se le había pasado por mente siquiera que podría ser él, que un barbero también vendía perfumes. Y que era muy probable que él llevase las cantidades exactas de los mejores.

-Cuénteme, Sra. Lovett –dijo suavemente.

-¿El qué?

-Ayer estuvo sonámbula –notó que se tensaba-. Decía cosas muy extrañas… pensé que sería algún sueño pero… parece que es algo grave de verdad –dijo en el mismo tono, dándole un matiz extraño.

-Seguro que no… -dijo nerviosa, despertándose a la fuerza para no contar nada que no tuviese que contar.

Olisqueó su ropa un momento. Aquél era el mismo perfume que el de su padre. ¿Pero qué demonios? En cuanto pudiese mantener una conversación racional le diría que odiaba esa fragancia, aunque en realidad le encantase.

-¿Está segura? –preguntó preocupado y algo dolido, era obvio que su _amiga _guardaba un secreto que no quería contar.

-Sí –tartamudeó, mientras se apartaba lentamente y se levantaba, no sin antes echar una mirada alrededor para cerciorarse de que no había nadie… peligroso. Se tambaleó y se apoyó en la pared.

-Tenga cuidado. Ha pasado una noche muy agitada –le recordó él.

-No, no, estoy bien –aseguró, fingiendo sonreír. Pero él se dio cuenta.

-Vaya a dormir. La tormenta ya ha pasado. Yo me ocupo del desayuno.

Ella le miró cohibida y asintió tímidamente, mientras se iba a su habitación.

Se acostó y se tapó hasta la cabeza.

Tenía miedo, claro que lo tenía. Aquél había sido el único detalle que no había tenido en cuenta; su insomnio en las noches de tormenta. A veces le había jugado malas pasadas, como encontrarse con un tajo en la mejilla a la mañana siguiente, o tirada al pie de las escaleras. A veces había salido durante la noche y se había despertado en el patio en pleno invierno.

Tembló, hacía frío. Alzó un poco la cabeza, y vio que la ventana se había roto con el temporal. Volvió a esconder la cabeza y se acurrucó. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se imaginó la conversación que pronto tendría que tener con el Sr. Todd.

"_-Sr. Todd, ¿puedo pedirle un favor? _–preguntaría.

-_Claro _–diría él.

-_¿Podríamos dormir juntos los días en los que haya tormenta?"_

Lo siguiente sería que él hiciese sus maletas y se fuese.

Decidió no pedírselo.

Luego rememoró el motivo de su miedo. Su padre. Los días de tormenta, solía visitar a su hermana Johanna, para hacer… cosas. Y ella, ingenua, descubrió un día lo que pasaba. Podía recordarlo perfectamente.

Su hermana, postrada en la cama y tapada por su tutor, vio a la pequeña y alzó la mano pidiendo ayuda mientras gritaba. Ella no sabía qué hacer. Y entonces, su padre se daba la vuelta, y se acercaba lentamente. La pequeña Eleanor le miró a los ojos, parecía muy enfadado. Cerró la puerta hasta que solo se vio su cabeza y dijo:

-Vuelve a la cama. Si dices algo de esto, te pasará algo peor. Y no importa que me ruegues, o que intentes escapar. Porque te encontraré, y la siguiente, serás tú. Al tercero, serás mía –sentenció, y cerró la puerta.

Llena de miedo, corrió donde su "tío" Banford, quien sabía de todo esto. Él tuvo que explicarle a la fuerza lo que su padre estaba haciendo. Lo demás era obvio…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no le gustaba recordar aquellas cosas.

Se dio cuenta de que ya no se sentía igual. Estaba somnolienta, como si acabase de dormir, pero no lo había hecho… ¿verdad?

-¿Sra. Lovett? –preguntaron al otro lado-. ¿Está despierta?

-Sí, querido –dijo ella, levantándose lentamente, mientras se frotaba los brazos tratando de entrar en calor.

El Sr. Todd entró, sin mirarla a la cara o a cualquier otra parte del cuerpo, y dejó una bandeja con comida sobre sus piernas. Luego fue a la ventana y tapó el agujero con un pañuelo de seda que tenía, pensando que no debería estar allí y que tenía que salir como fuese. No era educado mirarla en esa ropa sin su permiso.

Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-Sr. Todd –llamó ella, algo sorprendida con su actitud. No en que se fuese así sin más, ella sabía que su posible padre era todo un caballero, si no por el desayuno.

-¿Sí? –preguntó sin dejar de mirar el pasillo.

-¿Por qué no se sienta conmigo?

Él se quedó paralizado. Aquella era una invitación, sin lugar a dudas, a mirarla de la forma que él quisiese. ¿Pero por qué? Él era mayor, demasiado, tal vez. ¿Es que ella quería acaso algo con él o es que no se podía conformar con amarle en un secreto a voces?

Tragó hondo y así lo hizo. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y la miró profundamente a los ojos. Tenía el pelo enmarañado y el camisón mal puesto. Una de sus mangas estaba más bajo de lo que debiera estar para que un hombre no…

Carraspeó y subió ese tirante con incomodidad. Ella sonrió y susurró un agradecimiento, mientras empezaba a comer.

No estaba muy bueno, pero algo era algo de todas formas. Terminó su desayuno ante la escrutadora mirada de él. ¿Cuál sería aquél secreto que se guardaba tanto? ¿Y por qué no se lo quería contar? Era obvio que lo estaba pasando mal, y ellos eran amigos, ¿no?

-Escuche… -empezó-. Sobre lo que pasó anoche… Siento haberle molestado.

-No importa, Sra. L –dijo él. Ambos pusieron una cara extraña, ¿Sra. L?

-Me alegro, Sr. T –dijo ella, y rieron ambos un poco-. Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que nos pongamos en marcha, ¿eh? –se levantaron de la cama-. Hay cuerpos que descuartizar, empanadas que preparar, masas que hacer… -él se retiró para dejar que se preparase y bajó a hacer lo primero de lo la lista.

Mientras, ella empezaba a ser consciente de su alrededor. Miró el reloj, no era muy tarde. Luego miró las joyas, las sábanas, el vestido que se iba a poner, el calendario donde ponía que era 19 de Marzo, la cama sin hacer, la ventana rota…

Hizo exactamente lo mismo hacia atrás, solo para mirar el calendario. ¿19 de Marzo? ¡19 de Marzo!

Toby acababa de llegar y había entrado en la tienda, donde el Sr. Todd estaba haciendo el desayuno. Le pidió una empanada y el Sr. Todd subió a darle el desayuno a la Sra. Lovett.

Cuando bajó, puso una mueca. ¿Qué hacía el chaval allí? Oh, demonios, no podría hacer lo que tenía que hacer…

Entonces, un taco mayor del que jamás habían oído salió de la habitación de la dicha señora.

-Sr. Todd, ¿qué significa…? –él negó con la cabeza en respuesta, como diciendo "no lo repitas".

La Sra. Lovett bajó hecha una furia, aunque ya vestida.

-¿Sabe qué día es hoy? –preguntó enfurecida.

-… 19 de Marzo… ¿no?

-Exacto –había pasado por alto al chico.

-¿Y?

-¿¡Como que Y!? Hoy cumple años el honorífico Juez Turpin –dijo gritando. Él se hubiese enfadado por decir honorífico, pero si la pillaban diciendo algo peor hubiese sido terrible.

-¿Y qué pasa?

-Que TODO el mundo estará allí. Es casi una obligación. Pero usted no puede ir porque… -entonces vio al chaval-. Usted ya sabe porqué. Así que iremos Toby y yo a hacer unas compras y nos vendremos lo antes posible. ¿De acuerdo? En el día de hoy no hay casi clientela en las tiendas, así que no tardaremos mucho.

Ambos asintieron. Cogió una cesta y empujando levemente a Toby, salió con él a la calle.

Cuando habían dado la vuelta en la esquina de Bell Yard, la Sra. Lovett se arrodilló en el suelo y miró a los ojos a Toby, que estaba extrañado.

-Escúchame bien, Tobías –dijo muy seria-. Hoy no vamos a hacer lo planeado. Yo tengo que ir a esa fiesta, así que tú irás a comprar y luego lo llevarás a mi emporio y lo dejarás ahí, y le dirás al Sr. Todd que me he visto… arrastrada o algo así, y que no podré llegar hasta muy tarde, ¿entendido?

-¿Pero por qué, señora? ¿Acaso tiene algo que ocultar? –ella suspiró frustrada.

-A ver cómo te lo explico… El juez es mi padre y si el Sr. Todd se enterase… se enfadaría mucho, _mucho _–el pequeño sonrió mentalmente, eso quería, que se enfadase y se fuese, para tener a la Sra. Lovett para él… un momento, ¿en qué estaba pensando?-, conmigo – no, él no diría nada, no quería que se enfadase con ella-. Será un secreto tuyo y mío, ¿de acuerdo? –sonrió. Él asintió.

-Claro, señora. No se preocupe, nadie lo sabrá.

-Me alegro –se levantó y le revolvió el pelo-. Bien, ahora tienes que ir a por ingredientes para empanadas y ginebra, ¿sabes qué hacer?

-Sí, señora. ¿Y usted?

-Iré a comprarme un vestido o algo. Nos encontraremos en la plaza detrás del mercado, ¿vale? Te daré mis vestiduras. Quiero que las escondas antes de decirle al Sr. Todd lo que ha pasado.

-Sí, señora –respondió, y cada uno se fue por un camino.

No hace falta describir lo que pensaba la Sra. Lovett, es obvio. Iba preocupadísima por lo que se desarrollaría aquella tarde. Aunque, gracias a Dios, Toby lo había prometido. Aunque había un brillo en sus ojos que no se le había escapado, y que la tenía… ciertamente preocupada.

Se compró un bonito vestido blanco marfil, muy elegante. Tenía adornos por todas partes, y era de oro (o algo parecido). Era abombado por detrás, como los vestidos de los ricos. Tenía bandas blancas por la parte de la falda, sujetas con apliques de oro (más o menos como el vestido de Bella en la Bella y la Bestia). El corsé era liso entero y las mangas no tapaban los hombros. También tenía un generoso escote. Se puso unos tacones y unos guantes del mismo color del vestido, con aquello estaba perfecta.

Salió de allí totalmente arreglada. Si uno que ella sabía la viese ahora mismo, se le caería loa boca al suelo.

Fue al lugar del encuentro, fijándose en los escaparates, estaba casi irreconocible. Su pelo, antes enredado, ahora estaba recogido en un moño perfecto que no recogía toda la melena. Con el elegante vestido y un bolso a juego, parecía la digna hija del Juez más importante de la ciudad.

Se sentó a esperar.

* * *

Toby corría por las calles, temiendo llegar tarde. ¿Qué eran aquellos pensamientos locos que tenía últimamente? ¡Y todos sobre la Sra. Lovett! ¿Qué le estaría pasando? Solo quería estar con aquella mujer que no le sacaba muchos años, solo diez. Y solo quería hacerla feliz, y hacerle saber que estaría ahí siempre para ella. Pero él sabía que ella estaba enamorada de otra persona. Una persona muy siniestra y de aspecto peligroso. Parecía un loco de Bedlam, un maldito e inteligente loco. Y él tenía que ayudarla a salir del vicio.

Pero cuando llegó a la pequeña plaza, y la vio allí sentada, con aquél vestido, todos sus temores se vinieron abajo. Ella era una señora, realmente. Ella era de la aristocracia, y sabía cuidarse a sí misma. Era elegante, era alguien importante. Ella sabía defenderse, y sabía lo que le convenía. Entonces, ¿por qué era pobre? No se quería imaginar la razón.

Silbó al llegar en señal de aprobación. Luego se disculpó por su osadía, él no debía hacer eso delante de personas importantes.

-Oh, no te preocupes hijo –dijo, mientras le daba su ropa-. Te guardo el secreto –le guiñó un ojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego le borró la marca del pintalabios rojo que se había puesto y se puso de pie. El chaval estaba notablemente sonrojado. Ahora estaba segura de lo que le pasaba. Se apenó, aquello era imposible. Casi tanto como lo suyo con Todd, pero ella no le echaría de su lado-. Bueno, amor, tengo que ir a la fiesta. Tú dale el mensaje al Sr. Todd de que estoy en el mercado, que está todo el mundo allí para darle las felicidades al hombre y que seguramente me quede durante bastante tiempo. Deja el vestido bajo los cojines del salón, para que yo pueda cogerlo y ponérmelo antes de que nadie me vea, y vete. Toma –se acordó, y sacó un chelín del bolso-. Te lo has ganado –le guiñó un ojo y volvió al mercado.

La gente ya se preparaba para ver llegar al hombre más importante de aquél día. Algunos llevaban regalos (flores, telas…) y otros simplemente esperaban con ilusión… o con miedo, pues allí había policías. Se acercó a uno y éste la escoltó hasta un carruaje, donde estaba su padre.

-¡Buenos días, padre! –dijo, fingiendo felicidad-. ¡Felicidades! –el hombre se extrañó por su efusividad, pero no dijo nada.

-Muchas gracias, Eleanor –sonrió-. Has venido pronto, pensé que no vendrías al desfile.

-Tenía que hacer compras, y he decidido pasarme.

-¿Y así vas vestida cuando vas a hacer compras? –levantó una ceja divertido. Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros, extrañándose mentalmente de su felicidad. Miró al Alguacil de reojo, que estaba nervioso. No, él no había dicho nada.

-¿Cuándo empieza esto?

-Ahora mismo –dijo el Alguacil, mandando al cochero que parase en medio de la plaza.

Bajaron los tres y saludaron a la gente, que gritaba emocionada. Algunos tiraron flores, otros le dieron los regalos a los sirvientes.

-¿Sabes, hija? –dijo de pronto el hombre-. Tu hermana, Johanna, ha decidido casarse conmigo.

De repente todo el mundo contuvo la respiración, y el Juez Turpin tuvo que darse la vuelta para ver que su hija acababa de desmallarse por la impresión.

* * *

Cuando se despertó, creyó que era una pesadilla. Estaba tendida en su antigua cama, en su antiguo cuarto. Todo seguía como el día que escapó de allí. Claro, que la encontraron, y la castigaron dándola una casa que se caía a cachos para vivir. Eso sin contar, que era de su madre, a la cual creía muerta, pero que en realidad no lo estaba. Y que aquella mendiga era la mujer con quien había pasado toda su infancia sin saber quién era realmente.

Se levantó, seguía vestida, pero le dolía la cabeza. Encontró una pastilla y un vaso de agua. Los ignoró, no se fiaba de "esas" pastillas de su padre.

Se escuchaba música abajo, era la fiesta. También la ignoró, y miró por la ventana. Ya era de noche, completamente de noche. Suspiró, el Sr. Todd estaría hecho una furia.

Se giró y vio en la almohada una máscara. Ahora ya sabía de qué iba la fiesta. Se la puso.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras, sin pasar por la habitación de su hermana. Estaba avergonzada de tener una hermana medio tonta.

La gente aplaudió al verla llegar.

-Hija, ven –dijo el Juez, alzando la mano como ofreciéndosela. Ella la aceptó, aunque no encantada, y vio que el lugar estaba repleto de gente. Había velas y un festín. Iban con máscaras, al igual que ella-. Acabo de anunciar mi compromiso –ella tragó hondo.

-Me alegro por ustedes, padre –dijo en tono neutral. Él hizo un brindis y obligó a la Sra. Lovett a bailar con 5 chicos diferentes.

Cuando sentía que en sus pies no había más sitio para ampollas, decidió anunciar que se iba.

Salió por la puerta. Hacía fresco, pero no mucho frío. Era noche entrada. Se quitó los zapatos.

Bueno, ahora podía presumir de que se le había pasado rápido el tiempo, y de que había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Se rió por el pensamiento y echó a andar por la calle, hacia la suya. Tenía que prepararse las respuestas. No podía decir que había estado allí desde hacía un rato, porque seguro que él se hubiese dado cuenta. Tampoco podía decirle que había estado en la fiesta… Un gruñido salió de su tripa, recordándole que no había comido ni cenado. Se mordió el labio inferior y entró en su casa, había llegado relativamente rápido.

Fue al salón, a encontrarse con su vestido y después con su cama. Tiró los zapatos y el bolso al suelo, sin preocuparse del barullo que podía haber metido, estaba muy cansada. Se agachó frente a la chimenea y la encendió.

Se levantó lentamente, notando como todos sus huesos se quejaban y sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, cuando al darse la vuelta, se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ver. Parecía que llevase allí horas, esperándola, pues había encontrado el vestido y ahora lo tenía en la mano.

-Buenas noches, Sra. Lovett, ¿qué tal se lo ha pasado? –preguntó el Sr. Todd.


	9. Mentiras II

**

* * *

Mentiras II

* * *

**

Petrificada, miró al hombre de expresión pétrea. Ya lo sabía. Ya no podía escapar. Era ahora, o nunca, puesto que si mentía moriría.

Retrocedió un par de pasos hasta chocar la chimenea con la espalda.

-¿Qué le ocurre, Sra. Lovett? –preguntó con tono serio, mientras se levantaba lentamente-. ¿Le ha comido la lengua el gato? –sonrió con malicia, aún no había soltado el vestido.

Y entonces reaccionó, su expresión cambió de sorpresa a enfado y se acercó a paso rápido, le quitó el vestido y subió a su habitación con paso apretado, no sin antes gritarle que no se metiese en sus asuntos.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en ella, notando como el oxigeno volvía a su cabeza. La ansiedad no tardó en aparecer, recorriendo milímetro a milímetro todo su cuerpo, provocándola llorar.

-Sra. Lovett-llamó con enfado el barbero, al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Qué! –respondió ella, sin dejar que se notase su voz quebrada.

-No se va a librar tan fácilmente, y usted lo sabe. Me va a contar sí o sí donde ha estado, y por qué me lo ha ocultado. Y también por qué un cliente ha mencionado a una hija de cierto Juez de la que su existencia no he sabido hasta hoy…

La Sra. Lovett, que estaba desvistiéndose a toda prisa para ponerse el otro vestido y bajar a trabajar (porque seguro que el hombre ya había terminado con los cuerpos) se quedó paralizada, con la falda a medio quitar.

_¿Una hija? ¡Una hija! ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Ya lo sabe! ¡Sabe quién soy! ¡Sabe de mis padres! ¡Me matará! ¡Lo hará, seguro! Tengo que escapar de aquí como sea… _-pensó, mientras miraba alrededor, intentando escoger algo que no pesase mucho y que fuese de utilidad.

Cogió un monedero (el de Pirelli), con sus 5 libras y terminó de ponerse el otro vestido, luego se puso la chaqueta y sacó una pierna por la ventana, pero el Sr. Todd no había terminado de hablar.

-… y me va a tener que decir su nombre…

_¿Su nombre? ¡Su nombre! ¡Él no sabe su nombre! Entonces… Él sabe que existo, pero no sabe que soy yo… De todos modos, espero que ese bastardo acabe en el fuego, malditos clientes demasiado habladores…_

-¿Está ahí? –preguntó, algo enfadado-. ¿Me está escuchando?

Se estaba impacientando. ¿Qué podía hacer aquella mujer en la habitación que le llevase tanto tiempo? Arrugó el ceño, ya no aguantaba más. Allí no había amistad, ni compartían nada. Ella le había engañado, le había ocultado cosas. No estaba enfadado por el hecho en sí, él también le ocultaba cosas, era la cosa de que ella no le había contado algo muy relevante… y doloroso.

Apenas 4 horas atrás, un hombre mayor, de unos 50, había entrado en el lugar, hablando del "gran" discurso del Juez, y que le había parecido extraño no ver a su hija. El Sr. Todd, extrañado, le preguntó de qué hija hablaba.

Las palabras exactas del hombre fueron: _Oh, la hija que tuvo con una tal Lucy Barker, pobre mujer, se volvió loca, aunque era algo… furcia, ya me entiende. Todos saben que engañaba a su marido, oh sí, ¡aquél buen hombre! Aún no me puedo imaginar cual fue la razón que le llevase a cometer aquella locura._

Aquél hombre no había muerto, pero solo por la consternación del barbero. ¿_Lucy_? ¿_Su_ Lucy?

Recordó todo esto, pero no recibió respuesta, así que decidió abrir la puerta. Lo hizo de golpe y sin avisar, y lo que se encontró fue a la Sra. Lovett, con una pierna fuera de la ventana.

-¿Pero qué hace? –dijo enojado, recorriendo la corta distancia que los separaba y agarrándola por los brazos para meterla dentro-. ¿Dónde se cree que va?

-No lo sé… -dijo con un hilo de voz, volviendo dentro. Afortunadamente era de noche, así que nadie pudo verla. El Sr. Todd cerró la ventana, sin dejar de mirarla un poco asombrado.

Vio el vestido en el suelo y pudo distinguir con la delicadez que la habían trabajado. Lo cogió entre sus manos y puso una sonrisa cínica.

-Y luego no hay dinero para médicos –lo tiró como si tuviese asco sobre la cama y salió de la habitación-. Mañana hablaremos, Sra. Lovett.

-No –tartamudeó-. Prefiero hablar ahora –mejor morir antes que después. Él la miró extrañado pero asintió con la cabeza-. Esto… ¿ha cenado?

-No –dijo con tono seco-. Se me ha quitado el apetito. ¿Por qué?

-Yo no –dijo algo avergonzada-. ¿Y si preparo algo y…?

-No se me va a olvidar tan fácilmente –dijo él.

Ella le ignoró, pero repuso un quejido mientras pasaba por su lado.

-¡Que la he oído! –chilló él. Ella hizo un gesto con la mano señalando que le daba totalmente igual.

Él la siguió lentamente y se sentó en una mesa de la tienda y ella preparaba unas tostadas con mermelada.

Estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué iba a hacer? "_Mire, Sr. Todd, yo soy la hija del Juez Turpin. ¿Le gusta la tostada?" _Además, ¿Cómo demonios había descubierto el vestido?

-¿No se pregunta cómo supe donde estaba el vestido?

-Sí, pero no se lo voy a preguntar.

-Fue una buena idea, y hubiese funcionado de no ser porque el chico es demasiado torpe. Le vi esconderlo, luego me contó la mentira que seguramente usted le dijo que contase y se fue –respondió a la pregunta no formulada. Ella no dijo nada, le dio una tostada y empezó a comerse la suya, ¡se moría de hambre! Su tripa rugió-. ¿No ha comido nada?

-Sr. Todd… -empezó-. Me desmayé esta mañana –dijo algo cohibida. Él trago hondo.

-¿Perdón?

-Me desmallé, en la calle. Me he despertado hace poco –dijo, dando otro mordisco-. Así que no he comido nada a mediodía.

Él se levantó preocupado y puso su mano en la frente de ella, tal vez había cogido algo. No es que se hubiese olvidado de su Lucy, y el tema de su hijastra, no, era que la Sra. Lovett, en esos momentos, era más importante para él.

-Estoy bien, en serio –dijo ella cuando él le preguntó por enésima vez si no se sentía mareada.

-Usted sabrá –dijo él, evaluándola con la mirada y recogiendo la mesa-. Y ahora –dijo cuando terminó, y sentándose frente a ella-. Vamos a hablar.

-Oh, por favor… -suspiró ella.

-¿Por qué no me habló de la hija de Turpin?

-Casi nadie la conoce –se inventó-. No hubiese servido de nada, casi nunca sale de casa, así que no se la puede ver. No es un objetivo fácil.

-Está bien, ¿Cómo se llama? –ops, ahí la había pillado. ¿Qué le podía decir?

-Exactamente igual que yo… -dijo ella, evadiendo su mirada.

-¿Exactamente igual que usted?

-Sí… eh… Eleanor, Shirley Eleanor Turpin –cambió el primer nombre, por si acaso-. Escuche, es mejor que deje el tema –dijo de repente-. Al Juez no le gusta que hablen sobre su hija, ¿entiende? Y menos de Johanna. Debería…

-¡No! –gritó él, dando un golpe en la mesa-. Toda posibilidad es poca, Sra. Lovett, y tengo que llegar a él _como sea, _incluso si tengo que secuestrar a la que podría ser mi hija –dijo, enfadado.

Ella se levantó, él ya lo estaba, y se acercó a él lentamente.

-Déjelo, Sr. Todd… -dijo suavemente-. Por favor, algunas cosas es mejor no…

-Usted no lo entiende –dijo entre dientes, apartando bruscamente la mano de ella que estaba sobre su brazo. La esquivó y caminó hasta la ventana, apoyándose en ella y escrutando la calle.

-¿Pero por qué, Sr. Todd? ¿Es que acaso no puede olvidar el pasado? Ella _no va a volver. _Su hija _no le conoce –_estaba llorando, la rabia podía con ella, y soltó lo que siempre había querido decir-. Y ahora, usted puede hacer una vida _nueva. _Y me _gustaría, _que fuese _conmigo, _Sr. Todd. Porque yo le amo.

No pudo ver su reacción, él estaba de espaldas a ella. Pero si hubiese visto su cara, hubiese sabido de su decepción, pues él ya sabía todo aquello, y ciertamente, no le gustaría nada más que olvidar todo aquello y empezar una vida nueva, como ella decía. Pero era todo muy complicado. Suspiró y dejó caer su mano.

-Pero para eso, Sra. Lovett, debería empezar por contarme toda la verdad. No ha pasado casi un día desde que me dijo que lo compartiríamos todo, y usted ya me ha mentido y ocultado algo muy importante. Si a eso llama usted amistad, no sé a qué llamará amor –dijo en un tono dolido, pero cansado y calmado.

-Hay cosas que es mejor que usted no sepa, Sr. Todd –dijo ella, limpiándose las lágrimas-. No hasta que el Juez haya desaparecido.

-Entonces, Sra. Lovett –dijo, acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola-, no podrá salir sin decirme a donde va, ni para qué. De hecho, no va a salir –dijo en un tono severo-. Se quedará aquí, hasta que esto termine.

-¡Pero eso no es justo! ¡Es mi vida! ¡Mis decisiones! ¡Soy una mujer adulta!–dijo totalmente chocada.

-Bien, pues empiece a vivir como tal.

-¿Pero a donde va?

-Voy a dormir a la barbería –dijo secamente, subiendo las escaleras.

Y entonces, fue cuando la Sra. Lovett se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de amanecer, y eso significaba que ya era Domingo. Y los Domingos hay que ir a la Iglesia…


	10. A Ojos de la Historia

* * *

Disclaimer: Si Sweeney Todd me perteniecese, hubiesen acabado juntos y hubiese hecho cumplir la norma de "No apta para menores de 18 años", pero como no ha sido así, es obvio pensar que no me pertenece.

Bueno, en este capitulo me salto una de mis normas, ya la veréis. Este capitulo es uno de mis favoritos, llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en cómo hacerlo, y finalmente ha quedado exactamente (o casi exactemente) como quería que quedase, así que espero que os guste. A partir de ahora, todo empeiza a coger ritmo ;)

**

* * *

A Ojos de la Historia

* * *

**

La Sra. Lovett dejó que durmiese hasta bastante tarde, y después le despertó con un desayuno improvisado.

Sus palabras aún dolían, él no la quería. Él estaba decepcionado. Ella le había decepcionado.

Tal vez solo le había dicho lo que él ya sabía, lo que él ya había supuesto y que se había negado a creer. Era muy posible.

Y era muy normal que él no comprendiese que había cosas que son mejor no contar, pues el daño puede dañar a varias personas.

El Sr. Todd estaba dolido, también, pero no dejó que saliese a flote para que nadie lo viese. Cuando se vive solo, rodeado de gente demente que se pelea por un cacho de pan, uno aprende a no compartir nada. Y que alguien sepa de tus sentimientos es muy peligroso, toda información es peligrosa.

Desayunó en silencio, aunque el repiqueteó del pie de la Sra. Lovett contra el suelo no era muy tranquilizante. Decidió hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que desea, Sra. Lovett? –preguntó de la forma más seria posible.

-Hoy es Domingo… -musitó.

-Sí, ¿y?

-Hoy hay que ir a la Iglesia –el Sr. Todd se atragantó.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me ha oído –respondió como una autómata, aún no se había repuesto de lo que había pasado apenas horas antes.

-Yo no voy a la Iglesia –dijo secamente, volviendo a su desayuno.

-Yo sí –dijo ella.

-Hoy es el único día, Sra. Lovett, que nos podemos deshacer de las pruebas.

-Hoy es el único día, Sr. Todd, en el que nos podemos enterar de los chismorreos de la ciudad. Y si no vamos, será sospechoso.

-¿Y qué le interesan a usted esos cotilleos? –preguntó obviamente enfadado, mientras se levantaba y dejaba el plato en el tocador.

-Sinceramente, Sr. Todd, usted no es tan listo como parece –dijo-. Enterarse de lo que pasa en la ciudad es el arma más poderosa que tenemos. Así sabremos en todo momento si alguien piensa algo extraño a cerca de nosotros.

Él se quedó un momento pensativo, se limpió los labios y asintió.

-Está bien.

Se acercó a la ventana, para ojear la ciudad.

-He hecho empanadas mientras usted dormía… -comentó ella eternos segundos después. Él solo profirió un gruñido-. Le dejo… para que se vista –y cabizbaja, tomó el plato y bajó a vestirse ella también.

El día resulto ser muy satisfactorio para la tienda, aunque no para sus propietarios. Gracias a la Iglesia, pudo anunciar que reabría oficialmente el local. Muchos se lo pensaron, pero algunos acudieron.

Los siguientes días fueron algo tensos para la pareja. El Sr. Todd se negaba a hablar o a comer, o a verla. A duras penas consiguió ella que durmiese en la habitación que le había preparado anteriormente.

Parecía ausente, pensando solo en dios sabe qué. Volvieron a la Iglesia cada Domingo.

Poco a poco, y a pesar de todo, volvieron a hablar, más o menos, como antes. La mentira seguía ahí, y la Sra. Lovett sabía que no podría ocultárselo para siempre.

El niño ahora trabajaba para el Sr. Todd, ayudándole con sus clientes, y de vez en cuando, a la Sra. Lovett.

El método que establecieron era simple, el Sr. Todd afeitaría a un cliente y dejaría que se fuese. Pero cuando volviese, encontraría su lugar en el suelo del sótano.

Por otro lado, la mendiga parecía haberse mudado frente a la tienda de la Sra. Lovett y cada vez aumentaba su terreno. Ya hasta entraba en la tienda.

Los vecinos y clientes se quejaban de su presencia, era obvio que la pobre mujer había pasado por cosas terribles, o eso demostraba las cicatrices de su cara.

La Sra. Lovett no dejaba de martirizarse, pensando en aquella mujer.

El Sr. Todd llegó a ofrecerle, incluso, deshacerse de ella. Pero la Sra. Lovett no podía. No podía dejar morir a su madre y a la esposa del Sr. Todd. Simplemente, no podía.

Varios meses después, un domingo de agosto por la tarde para más señas, se encontraban ambos, la Sra. Lovett y el Sr. Todd, disfrutando de un vaso de ginebra en la tienda.

Ahora todo era diferente. Los mostradores estaban limpios, las cucarachas se habían ido (aunque de vez en cuando, siempre aparecía alguna que otra rata), y el lugar parecía rebosar de luz.

El Sr. Todd estaba sentado en una mesa junto a la ventana, mientras la Sra. Lovett limpiaba las otras con un paño.

-Sra. L –dijo él, parecía algo animado. Era extraño, llevaba todo aquél tiempo martirizándose por algo que ella no conseguía averiguar.

-¿Sí, Sr. T?

-Nunca me ha dicho el por qué de sus terribles ganas de ir a la Iglesia.

-Ya le expliqué por qué, querido –dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Debe haber algo más.

-Oh, bueno… -titubeó-. Viví en un convento hace algunos años, estuve a punto de hacer los votos –el Sr. Todd abrió los ojos cual platos.

-¿En serio?

-En serio. También he sido comadrona, costurera, fui con mi padre a varios juicios, zapatera, pastelera (que es lo que ahora soy), ayudante de barbero, asistenta de casa, Srta. De compañía para la hija de la señora de la casa, y alguna otra cosa más de la que ahora no me acuerdo… ¡ah, sí! ¡Mendiga! –repuso triunfante. El Sr. Todd estaba sin palabras-. Claro, que yo no era como esa pobre de ahí –señaló ya a su amiga la mendiga-. Ella perdió la cabeza, sí señor. Pobrecita, con el tiempo que solíamos pasar juntas…

-¿Cómo dice? Quiero decir… Usted…

-Oh, bueno, Sr. Todd, he hecho varias cosas a la vez –se sentó frente a él-. Es fácil cuando tu padre no te hace el menor caso.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que pasaba mucho tiempo con esa…?

-¿Pobre mujer? –completó ella-. Bueno… de pequeña, en la noches de tormenta –él ya sabía todo, obviamente, había habido muchas tormentas desde su pequeña discusión-. Solía escaparme durante toda la noche, incluso días enteros. Esa mujer –la señaló con la cabeza mientras jugaba con el trapo- se ocupó de mí varias veces. Creo que ha sido para mí la madre que nunca tuve… -se sentía culpable de no haberla reconocido antes-. Quién sabe, ¡tal vez lo sea! –dijo, intentando fingir emoción-. ¿Y qué hay de usted? ¿Cómo aprendió su oficio?

-Mi padre era barbero –explicó brevemente-. Mi vida no es tan interesante como la suya.

-No diga tonterías –rió suavemente, mientras limpiaba el mostrador desde fuera.

Pasaron un rato en silencio.

Llevaba tiempo pensando en si decírselo o no. La confundiría, eso era obvio. Ella era demasiado joven para él, jamás podrían estar juntos como ella deseaba. Pero si hubiese una oportunidad… sería todo diferente.

No podía contarle lo que sentía, a pesar de que ella parecía haber sido completamente sincera con él desde que la descubrió _in fraganti _en el salón. De todas formas, necesitaba sacarlo fuera.

-Sra. Lovett… -llamó suavemente.

-¿Sí, cielo? –preguntó ella, distraída.

-Querría decirle… algo.

-Adelante –sonrió, dándose la vuelta para mirarle.

-Verá… -él se levantó lentamente, sin mirarla a la cara. Parecía avergonzado-. Llevo un tiempo... pensando acerca de usted, de mí, de nuestra… relación –se acercó a ella y puso la mano en el mostrador, agarrando con fuerza el puño de su camisa. Cada vez estaban más cerca-. Vengo sintiendo algo por usted, Sra. Lovett –dijo sin rodeos-. Algo parecido al cariño, o algo más –seguía sin mirarla, pero a ella se le había ido el color-. Sé que usted probablemente haya dejado de verme como me veía, o… bueno, seguramente solo me considera su amigo, pero…

-Sr. Todd –le interrumpió-. Yo aún le quiero –susurró. A él le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-Mire, yo sé que la historia nos verá solo como un par de asesinos a sueldo, que yo la ignoro y la hago sufrir. A ojos de la historia, solo seré el malvado barbero de la Calle Fleet. Pero… solo quería que supiese, que yo siento algo por usted, aunque sea solo… un poco –no sabía cómo explicarle que él, a pesar de amar a su mujer con locura, podría sentir algún día algo parecido por ella-. Quiero que me perdone, Sra. Lovett –dijo, levantando la mirada para verla. Ella parecía confusa, es lo que esperaba. Simplemente, empezó a acercarse.

Ella sabía lo que pasaría, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando aquello. Pero no sabía si era lo que quería. Su mujer y madre de ella estaba ahí afuera. Él podría ser su padre de verdad. El adulterio era un delito. Ella no podía dejar que él…

-No –susurró ella, apartando su boca que estaba a milímetros de la de él-. No puedo, Sr. Todd –dijo con voz triste.

-Entiendo –dijo él, decepcionado-. Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir. Perdone mi atrevimiento, Sra. Lovett.

Se apartó y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Espere –pidió ella, él se dio la vuelta. Aquél momento era demasiado parecido al acaecido meses atrás-. Ahora no puedo… pero cuando el Juez muera y le pueda contar todo, entonces…

-¿Entonces? –preguntó alicaído.

-Entonces usted será capaz de juzgar por usted mismo si es capaz de perdonarme.

-¿Tan grande es su secreto que no me lo puede contar?

-Sí, Sr. Todd. Usted… me mataría –dijo entristecida.

-Entonces no sé si quiero saberlo.

-Tan solo… espere, como yo he esperado por usted.

-Trataré de esperar, Sra. Lovett…


	11. Aceite de Chocolate

* * *

Disclaimer: Lo que le haría yo a Sweeney si fuese mío...

¡Segundo capi en un día! No os podeis quejar ;)

**

* * *

**

**Aceite de Chocolate

* * *

**

La noche caía en Fleet Street, pero los habitantes de una de las casas de la esquina no lo habían notado aún. Cada uno en su respectivo lugar, no paraban de darle vueltas a las últimas palabras.

Él la quería, ella le quería, pero había algo que no encajaba. Algo oculto que debían compartir antes de estar juntos definitivamente. Claro que habían pensado en el "qué dirán", pero no era lo más importante en ese momento, se podría arreglar.

Solo si él supiese toda la verdad, ella podría…

Se escuchó como alguien interrumpía en la tienda, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-¡Toby! –exclamó la Sra. Lovett-. ¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho? –dijo preocupada, arrodillándose enfrente de él y examinándolo-. Estás temblando, ¿qué ocurre?

-Mi madre… enferma… necesita… ayuda… -jadeó.

-Respira –le dijo ella-. Cálmate y cuéntame.

-Mi madre tiene tisis –dijo una vez más calmado, aunque de su cara no se borraba el terror que tenía-. Se está muriendo, Sra. Lovett. ¡Tiene que ayudarme! –suplicó-. Me ha dicho que lo único que puede ayudarla es el Aceite de chocolate, Sra. Lovett. Usted tiene, ¿verdad? –estaba verdaderamente preocupado. La cara de la Sra. Lovett se entristeció.

¿Cómo podía decirle que eso que pedía no existía? Su madre se lo había dicho, seguramente, para que no la viese morir. ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Toby –le dijo-. Sube arriba y dile al Sr. Todd que voy a tu casa a cuidar de tu madre. Yo llevaré el aceite. Dile que quiero que os quedéis aquí. Tranquilízate. Ella estará bien –intentó calmarle, pero ella no lo estaba.

Se levantó y le acarició el pelo ausente.

Cogió un bote vacío de un armario, se puso la chaqueta y echó a correr. Caminó por las calles. Hacía tiempo que sabía donde vivía la madre del niño.

Llegó a la casa y entró sin llamar. Pronto escuchó los gritos en una de las habitaciones del fondo.

-¡Sra. Ragg! ¡Soy yo! –anunció.

* * *

El Sr. Todd caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación, y Tobías estaba sentado en la silla de barbero, preocupado. Ya casi no le quedaban uñas.

-¿Usted cree que está bien? –preguntó por enésima vez.

-Sí, Tobías –respondió él por enésima vez, también.

Reanudó su camino. Estaba seguro de que estaba donde le había dicho. Hacía meses que no salía de casa nada más que para ir al mercado (con él) y para atender a los clientes.

Pensándolo bien, hacia el mismo tiempo que no veía al Juez. Le gustaría saber donde se había metido ese perro. Maldito canalla, no había hecho nada más que destrozar su vida. Y seguro que intentaría hacerlo otra vez, ¡claro que sí! Era lo único de lo que estaba totalmente seguro.

Observó el cielo anaranjado, empezaba a amanecer. Hacían, exactamente, 16 horas desde que la Sra. Lovett se había ido. Tenía que haber pasado algo, seguro. Ya no aguantaba más.

-Muchacho –le dijo el Sr. Todd-. Voy a ver qué ocurre. ¿Vienes? –preguntó, cogiendo su chaqueta.

-¡Sí, señor! –exclamó, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Salieron al exterior y caminaron por las calles. Pronto escucharon un gran barullo. Cuando giraron la última esquina, la conmoción fue total. Había un coche fúnebre, y la puerta de la escalera de la casa de Tobías estaba abierta, rebelando un pasillo que se caía a cachos y una figura arrodillada en el suelo, en paños menores y abrazada a algo, parecía desconsolada.

El Sr. Todd la reconoció inmediatamente como la Sra. Lovett, pero el niño salió corriendo hacia el coche fúnebre gritando "¡Madre!"

Le ignoró y corrió hacia la mujer.

Estaba abrazada a algo, llena de sangre y con las piernas protegiendo el bulto que abrazaba.

-Sra. Lovett… -susurró, agachándose a su lado. Ella no respondió-. Sra. Lovett, ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó. Ella solo lloró más fuerte. Entonces vio lo que parecía ser una pequeña mano, que sobresalía del montón de sabanas. Inmediatamente supo lo que había pasado. Intentó quitarle el pequeño bebé, pero ella solo se aferró más a él-. ¿Está muerto? –se aventuró a preguntar-. Oh, dios mío… -musitó.

-Ella… estaba embarazada –susurró la Sra. Lovett, sin apartarse del pequeño niño-. Dio a luz a mi hermano… -lloró aún más-.

-¿Su hermano? –preguntó confuso. Fuera, la gente seguía rodeando el coche fúnebre. Intentó quitarle el bebé-. Démelo.

-No –dijo, sollozando.

-Sra. Lovett, no tiene caso…

-¡No! –gritó, alzando la cabeza por primera vez en la conversación. Él pudo observar su cara, dolida, con el maquillaje llenándole las mejillas.

-Déjelo, Sra. Lovett –susurró, apartándole un mechón de la cara-. Habrá que explicarle esto a muchacho, y es mejor que no la vea…

-¡Era mi hermano! –chilló.

-No sé qué quiere decir con eso, pero…

-Mi padre _violó _a esa mujer y la dejó embarazada, eso es lo que quiero decir –dijo desconsolada.

-Madre de Dios –musitó otra persona, al lado de la pareja.

-Toby –susurró la Sra. Lovett, mirándole destrozada. Intentó levantarse y tocarle, pero él se alejó con asco.

-¡No me toque! –gritó.

-Escucha, Tobías, esto no es culpa de la Sra. Lovett.

-¡Sí que lo es! –gritó-. Usted lo sabía, ¿verdad? Sabía que no tenía tisis, y que el aceite de chocolate no serviría…

-¡No! Quiero decir, ¡sí! ¡Lo sabía Toby, pero yo no sabía que ella iba a morir! ¡No lo hice a posta!

-No, y tampoco su padre quiso violarla, ¿no? –preguntó con descaro.

-Cállate, chaval –dijo el Sr. Todd de repente, con voz amenazante. Aquél muchacho se la estaba jugando.

-No, ¡no me voy a callar! Y usted, Sr. Todd, debería saber con qué clase de mujeres se relaciona. No me extrañaría que fuesen tan viles como su padre.

-Toby, yo no… -sollozó la Sra. Lovett, de rodillas. El niño seguía en sus brazos.

-Démelo –ordenó-. Deme al culpable de que mi madre haya muerto, deme…

-Él no tiene la culpa –dijo ella, mirando al pequeño bebé y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Sí que la tiene.

-No.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí él no hubiese nacido…!

-¡Ha nacido muerto, Tobías! –gritó el Sr. Todd histérico poniéndose de pie y sacando una navaja.. Ambos le miraron anonadados-. Y ahora, será mejor que vayas a rezar por tu madre, si no quieres acabar igual que ella.

-Sr. Todd, no… -susurró la Sra. Lovett, levantándose también a duras penas y resbalándose con la sangre un par de veces.

-Me da asco, Sra. Lovett –dijo el muchacho con repulsión, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el cementerio, que era por donde se había ido el carruaje.

Ella miró al bebé durante unos minutos. Aquél era su hermanastro. Tenía entre sus manos el cadáver de un pequeño bebé muerto nada más nacer. No pudo respirar. Su padre había hecho tanto mal… Aquella pobre mujer había muerto desangrada. No pudo hacer nada por ellos. Ahora solo tenía la carcasa de un alma que había volado.

Apenas fue consciente a partir de entonces, de cómo el Sr. Todd la llevaba a cambiarse de ropa. Fuera llovía y los caminos de tierra ahora estaban embarrados. La Sra. Lovett no se despegó del bebé en ningún momento, y el Sr. Todd tuvo que hacerlo a la fuerza. Pero en cuanto lo hizo, se pegó a él, y le abrazó todo lo que pudo y más. El Sr. Todd trató de consolarla lo mejor que pudo, pero no surgió mucho efecto, pues de vez en cuando su voz se iba a la histeria, pensando en el demonio de su padre y preguntándose quién sería.

Cayó dormida una hora después. Aún no habían abandonado la casa de Tobías, pero éste no había aparecido.

La dejó en un sofá que había al lado de la cama ensangrentada, tomó al bebé y salió a la calle. La lluvia le empapó entero y las botas se llenaron de barro. Pero no importaba.

Encontró una pala en el cementerio, buscó un lugar libre e hizo una fosa, donde enterró al pobre niño.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de él. Aún era de madrugada y la niebla cubría el lugar, pero no le costó distinguir una figura pequeña.

-Hola, Tobías –dijo con voz calmada.

Por toda respuesta, el muchacho se abrazó a él y lloró.


	12. Una Nueva Amenaza

* * *

Disclaimer: Definitivamente, no es mio.

Bueno, he tenido unos problemas con el teclado, y es posible que alguna palabra esté mal escrita o falte alguna tilde (aunque lo haya pasado por Word) Así que os pido disculpas.

Dsçisfrutad ^^

**

* * *

**

**Una Nueva Amenaza  


* * *

**

Varias horas después, la Sra. Lovett despertó en su cama. Estaba desorientada. Alargó la mano hasta la mesilla de noche sin incorporarse y con los ojos cerrados.

Con la mano tocó una vela que aún tenía la mecha caliente. Al parecer el Sr. Todd había estado allí hacía poco. Después encontró un vaso con agua que ella siempre dejaba ahí por si acaso. Por fin halló el reloj de oro.

Lo cogió y se lo acercó la cara. Abrió lentamente los ojos. Eran las 11 de la mañana.

De no estar tan cansada se hubiese levantado de golpe, pero no tenía ganas. Estaba deprimida, se sentía mal. El porqué no se hizo de rogar y todo lo del día anterior llegó a su mente.

Se aovilló y se tapó con el edredón hasta la cabeza, llorando silenciosamente.

Durante 16 eternas horas había ayudado a aquella mujer a dar a luz a su hermano sin saberlo. El niño había nacido muerto, y la mujer, rota por el dolor, le había confesado la verdad en su último respiro.

Aquél ser pequeño no había visto la luz del día. De hecho, no debería haber nacido siquiera. Todo era culpa de su padre, del Juez Turpin. Aquél maldito… la llenaba de ira. Por un momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas correr a su casa y estrangularlo ella misma con una cuerda.

-Sra. Lovett –dijo una voz en la puerta-. ¿Está despierta?

Ella se encogió más. Se escucharon los pasos tranquilos del hombre y pronto sintió presión en el colchón.

-Sra. Lovett… -susurró-. Mire, lo que ha pasado es horrible, pero tiene que dejarlo pasar. Ahora lo único que importa es el juez –no estaba seguro de si estaba despierta o no, pero no le importaba-. Estoy seguro que con todo lo que hemos avanzado con sus clientes estará al caer. Sra. Lovett, usted solo…

Ella se destapó y se incorporó. Le miró a los ojos con una ira que él no conocía en ella, pero que le resultaba familiar. Pero no, eso no era posible…

-Sí, Sr. Todd. El Juez. Hay que matarlo –dijo con una voz extraña en ella. Él sonrió maléficamente aunque algo extrañado.

-Sí, Sra. Lovett. Cambiando de tema, Toby está bien. Está durmiendo abajo.

-¿Le encontró?

-Fue él quien me encontró a mí –dijo. Ella hizo el amago de levantarse. Estaba visiblemente preocupada-. Espere. Él pidió perdón por lo que pasó. Me pidió que se lo comunicase. No se lo recuerde. Bastante tiene con lo que tiene.

Ella asintió.

-Haré la comida –dijo ella-. Y tengo que abrir la tienda…

-La dejo entonces para que se vista.

El resto del día transcurrió lentamente. La Sra. Lovett tuvo que trabajar duro. Muchos clientes le preguntaron por lo ocurrido el día anterior, lo cual, además, le dio popularidad.

Hubo un par de veces que vio a la Sra. Mooney subir a la barbería. Era obvio lo que quería. Ya no le caía tan bien. Y las mismas veces salió escopeteada y avergonzada. Ella rió bastante por ello, aunque seguía deprimida.

Hacia las 6, cuando iba a cerrar, el Sr. Todd decidió bajar a decirle a la Sra. Lovett que le dijese a su "amiga" que le dejase en paz. La muy maldita no hacía más que tirarle los tejos y le molestaba.

Además, le distraía de su venganza y sus pensamientos en Lucy. Había decidido que si la Sra. Lovett no estaría con él hasta que el Juez no fuese asesinado, se centraría en su venganza por sobre todo. Y con ello, en Lucy. Y así había estado todo el día.

Entró en la tienda decidido. El pequeño espacio estaba lleno de clientes, y apenas se podía respirar.

-¿Quién es la panadera más hermosa del lugar? –gritó alguien en la otra puerta. Todos se dieron la vuelta a verle.

Un hombre de buen parecido había hecho presencia. Pero los cotilleos no empezaron hasta que vieron a la Sra. Lovett "lanzarse" a sus brazos y abrazarle como si no hubiese otra vez.

-Perdonen –dijo algo cohibida, y lo acompañó a la trastienda. El Sr. Todd siguió a ambos-. ¡Sr. Todd! Mire, este es el Sr. Jack Smith, un amigo. Sr. Smith -le dijo, sonriendo. Al Sr. Todd le pareció que ya se le había olvidado todo lo del día anterior-. Este es el Sr. Sweeney Todd, mi vecino de arriba. Es barbero.

-¡Buenas tardes, señor! -dijo, estrechándole la mano efusivamente. El Sr. Todd arrugó el ceño.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está estreñido? –le susurró el Sr. Smith, como si estuviese cotilleando. El Sr. Todd se enfadó más.

-No, él es así –respondió ella.


	13. Melodía

* * *

Disclaimer: Definitivamente, no es mio.

Bueno, he tenido unos problemas con el teclado, y es posible que alguna palabra esté mal escrita o falte alguna tilde (aunque lo haya pasado por Word) Así que os pido disculpas.

Dsçisfrutad ^^

**

* * *

**

**Melodía

* * *

**

Habían pasado varios días desde que el Sr. Smith había llegado, pero los clientes no parecían haberse alterado. ¿Significaba eso que era algo completamente normal? Tal vez estas visitas eran frecuentes.

Sin embargo, el Sr. Todd sabía que ahí había algo más que amistad. De repente, la Sra. Lovett dejaba de prestarle atención, no se quedaba a hablar con él. Estaba más con el Sr. Smith. Siempre, todo el tiempo. Empezaba a sentirse más solo que de costumbre. Y por si fuera poco, no podía concentrarse en Lucy y en su venganza. No con ese personaje abajo.

Además, había tenido que cederle su habitación a petición de la Sra. Lovett, y ahora dormía en la barbería junto a Toby, que había empezado a trabajar para él limpiando la tienda.

Al parecer, al muchacho tampoco le hacía gracia el nuevo.

Estaba todo el día enfadado, y a veces se le iba el tono de voz. Barría como si no hubiese cosa más importante en el mundo que cargarse los pelos a escobazos.

El Sr. Todd estaba sentado en su silla, sintiéndose miserable un día más. Toby estaba barriendo, acostumbrado al silencio del Sr. Todd. Tampoco le importaba, sabía que el barbero no era hombre de muchas palabras.

Continuamente se preguntaba que tenía el Sr. Smith que no tuviese él. ¿Dinero? Él se lo estaba regalando prácticamente a la Sra. Lovett. El Sr. Smith tampoco era muy agraciado físicamente, que digamos. Lo único que mejoraba su aspecto eran aquellas ropas caras. Tal vez por eso la Sra. Lovett se mostraba más interesada en el Sr. Smith que en él, quizá la había sobrestimado. Tal vez era otra de esas mujeres materialistas.

Pero Lucy nunca había sido así. Siempre había sido soñadora y alegre, aunque ansiase una vida mejor, sabía conformarse con lo que tenía. Nunca había pedido mejores vestidos, o algún tipo de objeto caro. Era un verdadero ángel. Cuando la niña llegó, no hizo otra cosa que preocuparse por ella y estar al lado suyo todo el día.

Decidió dejar de pensar en ella, o perdería los estribos, como siempre que pensaba en Johanna.

Un fuerte golpe en el suelo llamó su atención. Toby estaba enfurruñado. Al parecer le habían despachado de la trastienda o algo similar, como si no importase, como siempre hacían.

Se inclinó y le observó un rato. Tenía ojeras y los ojos rojos. Supo reconocer los celos en su expresión.

_¿Puede ser?, _se preguntó, volviendo a apoyar la espalda en el respaldo. _¿Sentirá algo más por la Sra. Lovett que amistad y gratitud? Pobre desgraciado, pierde a su madre, y ahora, las hormonas le pierden. Jóvenes con las hormonas revueltas… Con Lucy me pasó lo mismo, había que aplastarlos como moscas._

Pensándolo bien, la Sra. Lovett también era una mujer de hormonas revueltas, aunque no tanto. Había demostrado ser bastante madura.

De repente se dio cuenta de algo, él también tenía una especie de sentimiento parecido al amor por la Sra. Lovett. ¿Podría él tener celos?

—¿Cuándo se irá el Sr. Smith? —preguntó Toby, con rencor.

—Cálmate, muchacho. Ya oíste a la Sra. Lovett. Se quedará un par de semanas —dijo el Sr. Todd.

—Ojalá se fuese hoy. —murmuró el chico. El Sr. Todd coincidía con aquella observación.

La campanilla de la puerta hizo ruido, anunciando a un nuevo cliente. El Sr. Todd le hizo una seña a Tobías para que se fuera.

Toby dejó la escoba en un rincón y bajó las escaleras. Debían ser las cinco de la tarde, porque la Sra. Lovett no había abierto aún.

Se sentía impotente ante la idea de que el Sr. Smith se llevase a la Sra. Lovett, que la enamorase y la convenciese de abandonarlos. A él y al Sr. Todd. Incluso el barbero le daba pena, también sabía de sus sentimientos. Pero él sabía que lo de ellos no podía ser, el Sr. Todd era demasiado introvertido como para que funcionase. En cambio, él apenas se llevaba 8 años con la Sra. Lovett, y estaban más o menos en la misma onda. Él la traería de vuelta.

Entró en la sala, la Sra. Lovett y el Sr. Smith estaban practicando un extraño baile.

—¡Toby, hijo! —llamó la Sra. Lovett—. ¿Nos haces un favor? ¿Podrías tocar esa partitura? —dijo señalando el piano.

—Sí, señora —respondió.

Observó la partitura, no era muy complicada. Su madre le había enseñado a tocar cuando era joven.

—¿Qué es "Tango"? —preguntó al ver el titulo.

—Es un baile argentino, chaval —contestó el Sr. Smith—. Me enseñaron a bailarlo allí, está cargado de emociones. Es un baile muy… —se vio obligado a callar cuando Toby empezó a tocar la melodía, queriendo callarle.

* * *

Con un grito más por parte del cliente, terminó de sacarle la muela. La miró con curiosidad, nunca había visto una caries como aquella. Era normal que le doliese.

—Gracias —dijo el hombre, con una voz extraña. La falta de la muela le hacía hablar mal. Le dio el dinero que le debía y se comenzó a vestir.

—Tome —le ofreció un paño el barbero—. No deje que sangre mucho —estuvieron en silencio hasta que el hombre estaba a punto de salir del establecimiento—. ¡Señor! —llamó—. ¿Quiere la muela?

—No, quédesela —sonrió y se fue. El Sr. Todd se encogió de hombros y echó la muela en su bote de las muelas.

Se empezó a limpiar las manos lentamente. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Toby? ¿Y la Sra. Lovett? Seguramente estarían con el Sr. Smith. Reprimió una arcada. No sabía qué era lo que veía en aquél relamido aristócrata. A pesar de le había jurado miles de veces que no era nada más que un buen amigo, él no acababa de creérselo.

Una melodía llegó a sus oídos, era fuerte, como si contase una historia de venganza. Le gustó. ¿Quién tocaría?

Bajó a la trastienda, con la esperanza de que fuese la Sra. Lovett. Si fuese ella, podría tocársela siempre que quisiese. Bueno, si no se casaba con Smith…

Cuando llegó, cuál fue su decepción al verla bailando con el Sr. Smith. Quien tocaba era Toby, que al verlo entrar le sonrió con complicidad.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¡Lo siento, Jack! —exclamó la Sra. Lovett cuando le pisó.

—Tranquila, mujer. Es normal, acabas de empezar. Lo haces francamente bien, debo añadir.

—Gracias —dijo. Al Sr. Todd no se le escapó el rubor de sus mejillas.

—¡Sr. Todd! —llamó Smith—. Me estaba preguntando si podía afeitarme. Hace bastante que no lo hago.

—Querido, no creo que sea buena idea…

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo el Sr. Todd, cortando a la Sra. Lovett—. Faltaría más —la miró con tranquilidad, intentando decirle que no le haría nada.

Le empujó suavemente por la espalda y se lo llevó a la barbería. Sin embargo, la Sra. Lovett estaba inquieta. Ella sabía que el Sr. Todd estaba celoso del Sr. Smith aunque no hubiese motivo ni razón, y también sabía de su temperamento. Solo esperaba que no hiciese nada descabellado. ¡Y luego era ella la adolescente!

* * *

Se acomodó en el sillón mientras el Sr. Todd le esparcía la espuma de afeitar.

—Y dígame, Sr. Todd. ¿Cómo conoció a la Sra. Lovett?

—Somos viejos amigos —declaró, intentando contenerse. Tenía que sacarle información como fuese, aunque no había cosa que más odiase que hacer aquello.

—O sea… ¿Que no hay nada entre ustedes? —preguntó suspicaz.

—Eso no es del todo correcto —dijo, sonriendo—. Estuvimos a punto de tener algo serio.

—¿Y por qué no llegó a nada?

—Creímos conveniente dejarlo para otro momento... próximamente.

—Es decir, que dentro de poco, o de unos años… ¿Lo intentarán de nuevo?

—Algo así —dijo, terminando de afilar la navaja.

—Qué pena que nunca llegará a realizarse —dijo riéndose.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confuso.

—Que la Sra. Lovett será mía, tanto si le gusta como si no. Y ni usted ni nadie podrá impedírmelo.

El Sr. Todd tembló de ira, pero empezó a afeitarle. Tal vez empleado más fuerza de la usual…

—¿No sería ella quien debería decidirlo?

—No si su padre me da el visto bueno.

—¿Conoce a su padre? —preguntó incrédulo.

—¿Usted no? Mal empezamos… A su padre no le gusta el no conocer a sus posibles maridos. Es bastante controlador. Además, ¿Quién no podría conocerle? ¡Es uno de los mejores jueces de la ciudad!

—¿Y cuándo piensa ir a pedirle la mano de la Sra. Lovett? —preguntó en un siseo.

—Esta noche, cuando ella esté trabajando —no se le había pasado el enfado del Sr. Todd.

—¿Qué tal le cae su padre? He oído que hizo algo despreciable…

—Oh, ¿se refiere a Lucy Barker? Sí, una pena. Era una bella mujer. Qué lástima. Aun así, no le odio por ello. Él es un gran hombre… al igual que usted lo fue, Sr. Barker —el Sr. Todd se paró, helado. ¿Cómo acababa de llamarle?


	14. Confianza

* * *

Disclaimer: Definitivamente, no es mio.

Bueno, he tenido unos problemas con el teclado, y es posible que alguna palabra esté mal escrita o falte alguna tilde (aunque lo haya pasado por Word) Así que os pido disculpas.

Bueno, yo creo que este capitulo es bastante interesante. Creo que es el punto más importante de todo el fic aunque no lo parezca a simple vista. A partir de aquí se desencadenará todo, es decir, que lo que pase en este capitulo, hará que los personajes actúen de una manera singular ante las cosas.

Disfrutad ^^

**

* * *

**

**Confianza

* * *

**

¿Qué estaría pasando arriba? Tal vez el Sr. Todd le hubiese matado… Sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de bajar al sótano, pero se frenó. De haber sido así, hubiese escuchado un fuerte crack.

—¿Cuándo se irá el Sr. Smith? —preguntó suavemente Toby.

—En un par de semanas, supongo… —contestó en un susurro.

—Señora… ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

—Claro, hijo —contestó sin atender. Toby rechinó los dientes cuando le llamó "hijo". Lo odiaba.

Ella estaba más pendiente del crack que no quería oír que de Toby. Tal vez ya lo hubiese asesinado y aún no lo había llevado al sótano. Igual se estaba cebando con él. ¿Y si estaba torturándolo? ¿O mutilándolo? Sentía la urgente necesidad de subir.

—¿Usted le ama?

—¿Qué? —preguntó conmocionada. Ella se esperaba una pregunta más… discreta. De hecho, hasta le sorprendió que le preguntase algo—. ¿Qué quieres decir, Tobías?

—Al Sr. Smith… que si le ama

—Ah… —dijo ausente—. Bueno… No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia —contestó, sentándose en el sofá. Cruzó la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha, pasó el brazo por encima del respaldo y se quedó mirando la puerta semi-cerrada, esperando verles entrar en cualquier momento.

—Por favor, señora… —suplicó, sentándose entre la puerta y ella—. Es importante para mí.

—Ah, muchacho —suspiró—. Si eso te hace quedarte más tranquilo, no. No estoy enamorada de él.

—¿Y de algún otro hombre? —una chispa de esperanza apareció en sus ojos. Tal vez no fuese tan imposible.

—¡Bueno! ¿Y a qué viene esto ahora, si se puede saber? —preguntó enfadada. Hacía mucho tiempo que odiaba los interrogatorios.

—Es que… verá… —titubeó—. Me preguntaba… si alguna vez usted… —tomó aire—. Podría amarme como yo la amo a usted —dijo muy rápido y bajito.

—¿Qué? —preguntó shockeada, sin entenderlo. ¿Cómo iba un niño a amarla? Aunque no fuese tan niño, tenía 16 años y ya podía casarse pero… ¿Toby? ¿Su Toby? ¿Su _casi _hermanastro? —. Lo siento… pero yo no…

—¡Mírelo así! —pidió, acercándose más. Ella se alejó un poco—. Tenemos casi la misma edad. Y el Sr. Todd es demasiado introvertido como para que lo suyo llegue a algo. Y el Sr. Smith tiene pinta de Don Juan. Sin embargo, usted y yo nos llevamos muy bien. Nos gusta lo mismo.

—Toby, no —pidió escandalizada, alejándose.

—¡Por favor, Sra. Lovett! ¡Yo seré para usted lo que ningún otro puede! —exclamó, acercándose más. Ella ya estaba al borde del sofá, pegada contra el brazo. Y ya casi tenía a Toby encima.

* * *

—Vaya, hombre. Parece que he acertado —rió el Sr. Smith—. No se preocupe —dijo levantándose, ya estaba afeitado—. Era broma. No le quitaré a su Sra. Lovett —el Sr. Todd le miraba desconcertado. El tipo hasta parecía amistoso—. Pero sepa bien, que si le hace daño. Si le hace derramar una sola lágrima y yo me entere, entonces, dese por muerto, amigo —le dijo seriamente y muy cerca de su cara. Después, se apartó y sonrió—. Tengo que irme a hacer unos negocios, ¿sería tan amable de comunicárselo a la Sra. Lovett? Gracias.

Observó cómo se iba. No sabía qué hacer o decir. Simplemente estaba ahí, parado, con el trapo lleno de pelos y un semblante desconcertado. No sentía nada. Absolutamente nada.

Pero pronto los sentimientos afloraron.

Lo primero que vino a su mente fue _"Mentira", _después, _"Traición", _y por último, _"Sra. Lovett". _

Soltó el trapo y bajó con prisa las escaleras. Ya casi eran y media y la Sra. Lovett pronto abriría.

Se acercó a la trastienda. La puerta estaba cerrada y dentro se oían voces. Se acercó con sigilo, sacando una navaja por si acaso.

—¡Por favor, Sra. Lovett! ¡Yo seré para usted lo que ningún otro puede! —exclamó la voz de Toby.

—Toby, escucha. Esto no es posible. Eres… demasiado joven. Yo no…

—¡Pero, Sra. Lovett! ¡Yo cuidaré de usted! Usted sabe que el barbero es demasiado serio, ¡incluso para usted! ¡Y dudo mucho que a su padre le gustase!

Otra vez con la cantinela del padre. Estaba harto de oírlo. Cualquier día saldría a buscarlo, lo mataría, y ya no habría nada que les impidiera casarse, si lo hacían…

—No te acerques más —pidió la Sra. Lovett, parecía horrorizada—. Por favor, Toby. Para. No. Esto no está bien. No, Toby. No. ¡No!

No esperó más. Abrió la puerta de sopetón, sin embargo, no se sorprendió lo más mínimo de ver a Tobías completamente encima de ella, en una posición poco ortodoxa.

—Sr. Todd… —dijo alelada la mujer. Tenía los ojos como platos. ¿Y si pensaba que aquello era otra cosa? ¿Y si creía que…? ¡Dios mío, no podía pensarlo si quiera! Toby le miró horrorizado.

—Déjanos solos, muchacho —le ordenó con tranquilidad—. La Sra. Lovett y yo tenemos cosas que tratar ahora mismo. Luego podrás seguir acosándola.

—Sí, señor —susurró, yéndose como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ella se incorporó y se arregló como pudo. El Sr. Todd simplemente cerró la puerta al completo, mostrando por primera vez la navaja.

—Sr. Todd, no quiero que piense que…

—He oído suficiente —aclaró, pero la Sra. Lovett no estaba segura si lo decía por lo que había dicho Toby, o simplemente era una forma de hacerla callar—. ¿Le dijo usted al Sr. Smith quién soy yo? —dijo, sin darse la vuelta. Si la miraba a los ojos tal vez le diesen ganas de matarla cuando dijese la verdad, que sí lo había hecho.

—¿Qué? ¡No, por Dios! —exclamó encolerizada—. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que él lo sabía!

—Pues parecía muy seguro. Además, conoce a su padre —comentó, de la misma forma tranquila. Aunque distaba de estarlo.

—Pero no creo que él…

—Me ha amenazado, Sra. Lovett —siseó, dándose la vuelta. Ella no tenía palabras—. ¿Por qué se lo dijo?

—¡No lo hice! —se ofendió—. ¡Jamás lo haría! Ya se lo dije. ¿Es que es incapaz de confiar en mí? —se defendió.

—¿Cómo quiere que lo sea si usted es incapaz, también, de confiarme que está saliendo con ese individuo? —gritó, encolerizado.

—¿Usted también, Sr. Todd? Le diré lo mismo que a Tobías. Saldré con quien me dé la realísima gana —puntualizó—. Y no, no estoy saliendo con él.

—¡Pues no lo parece! —gritó—. Usted ya me lo ha demostrado, Sra. Lovett. No pensé que pudiese caer tan bajo —la miró de arriba abajo—. Restregándose con él como lo hace. ¡Por su dinero! Y no puede negarlo, ¡les vi! ¡Antes! Cuando "bailaban".

—¡No se atreva a insultarme de ese modo, Sr. Todd! —gritó enfadada, ofendida y amenazante—. Él es un buen amigo y se acabó. Punto y final. Además tiene dos hijos y está felizmente casado.

—¿Y usted cree que a su mujer no le importa que esté aquí con _otra_? No creo que al sí.

—Salga de aquí —ordenó—. Esta discusión ha acabado. Si quiere volver a hablarme, le sugiero que aprenda modales —y dicho esto, le empujó hasta la puerta.


	15. Asesinato

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Definitivamente, no es mío.

**Copyright: **Por favor, no copiar mi fic :)

Bueno, he tenido unos problemas con el teclado, y es posible que alguna palabra esté mal escrita o falte alguna tilde (aunque lo haya pasado por Word) Así que os pido disculpas.

¡Uno más! Espero que os guste. Me duelen los dedos xD Son tres páginas, más o menos ;)

Disfrutad ^^

**

* * *

**

**Asesinato

* * *

**

Cuando cerró la puerta, se dejó caer hasta el suelo, rota del dolor. Se abrazó a las piernas y lloró en silencio. ¿Qué diantres le pasaba? ¿Por qué la trataba así? Ella no se lo merecía. Sabía que estaba celoso, y también sabía lo que un hombre celoso podía hacer. Y estaba segura de que fuese lo que fuese que hiciese a continuación, el hecho de que fuese Sweeney Todd era decisivo. Solo el hecho de todo el daño que su padre le había hecho ya era suficiente para darse por muerta. Todo ese odio que el hombre guardaba en su corazón, todo ese rencor que lo estaba consumiendo… acabaría matándole, también. Y ella sabía que si utilizaba todo eso contra ella por estar celoso, podría estar toda Londres segura de que alguien sufriría.

Y Tobías, con 16 recién cumplidos… Bueno, él no podía hacer nada contra su primo. Su primo Jack era demasiado fuerte para él.

Por suerte, o eso esperaba, Jack se iría en una semana. Solo estaba allí por negocios. Y aunque él no se lo dijo, ella sabía perfectamente que solo estaba allí porque ahora tenía una casa apropiada y arreglada, y no una choza como antes. Su primo era demasiado materialista para ella, ¿cómo iba a estar enamorada de él? Por otra parte, estaba casado y tenía dos hijos. Dudaba mucho que fuese capaz de dejarlos. Eso, sinceramente, no le convenía nada.

Pero lo que más le dolía eran las palabras del Sr. Todd. La había llamado zorra a la cara, aún sabiendo que no era así, por muy confundido que estuviese. Él seguía pensando que solo era una adolescente, pero ella ya era una mujer hecha y derecha, y no iba a permitir que la tratase de otra forma.

Además, si Jack sabía lo de él, era porque tenía 10 años más que ella y solía ir a su barbería cuando era pequeño. Su padre era pobre, así que seguramente conocía al Sr. Barker y de eso le recordaba. Principalmente se hicieron amigos por eso, porque él sabía la afición de ella por su posible padre.

Metió lentamente la mano en el bolsillo interior de su escote y sacó una foto. Era vieja. Estaba muy amarilla, pero todavía se distinguían las personas a las que habían retratado.

Eran tres las personas que en ella se encontraban. Una mujer alta y rubia, parecía ser muy feliz, llevaba una pequeña niña que sonreía de la misma forma que la que debía ser su madre. Y al lado de ambas, un hombre feliz también, abrazándolas. Esa foto había sido tomada dos días antes de que se lo llevasen, y había pasado los peores tratos posibles hasta que llegó a las manos del pequeño Jack, que sabiendo de quién se trataba, se la regaló a Eleanor.

Decidió levantarse, ya debían ser las seis y tenía que trabajar. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga y salió de la trastienda. Bajó al sótano y preparó las empanadas.

A las seis y media, la gente bullía en el pequeño establecimiento de la Sra. Lovett. A pocos o ninguno le importaban sus sentimientos, solo iban a una cosa. Alimentarse. Pobres hombres, desconocedores de lo que en realidad comían. ¡Si solo supieran!

Un hombre llevaba mirándola mucho tiempo, desde hacía varios días atrás. Ella sería perfecta, sin duda. Más perfecta de lo que se pudiese imaginar. Pero solo quedaba una semana para el gran acontecimiento, y la necesitaba a ella.

Ausente al hombre, llamó a Toby y le dio una bandeja. El muchacho estaba avergonzado completamente.

—Súbeselo al Sr. Todd —dijo, con un tono que distaba de ser amable. La tristeza y nostalgia habían dejado paso al enfado.

—Sí, señora.

El muchacho subió con la cena del Sr. Todd y se la dejó en el tocador. Compartieron una mirada de compresión. El Sr. Todd no era el único que escuchaba detrás de las puertas, Toby también sabía. Sin embargo, no le echó nada en cara. Ahora estaban aliados contra Jack, ignorando los hechos.

El Sr. Todd se martirizaba continuamente. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de decirle aquello? ¿Siquiera insinuarlo? Tal vez era el hecho de que la encontraba sumamente irritante, a pesar de sus sentimientos por ella. O que tenía algo que le resultaba familiar. Quizá era el brillo de su pelo a la luz de la luna, que le recordaba al de su Lucy. O sus delicadas manos, tan pálidas como las de su Lucy. Tal vez era el hecho de que se pareciesen tanto, salvo por el hecho del color del pelo y el estilo del mismo. Igual lo irritante que tenía fuese que pudiese reemplazar un sentimiento tan fuerte como el suyo por su mujer.

Pero no podía evitar el hecho de su odio por Smith. Si acababan juntos… él se quedaría solo, y Smith consolaría a la Sra. Lovett las noches de tormenta, no él. ¿Sería posible aquello? Había estado solo muchas veces. En Argentina, cuando se vio tirado en una playa desierta y tuvo que buscar la civilización. En la India, donde encontró el barco de Anthony, que lo recogió del mar… No entendía cómo era posible que tuviese miedo a quedarse sólo.

No, comprendió, no era aquello. Él tenía miedo a que le _dejasen _solo.

Y sólo había empezado.

Le dio la tarde libre a Toby y se aproximó a la ventana. Un hombre se había acercado a la Sra. Lovett y ella parecía encantada con algo.

Decidió bajar a ver qué pasaba.

—… me encantaría, Sr. Hearn. Estaría encantada de…

—¡Oh, Sr. Todd! —dijo el hombre al verle bajar—. ¿No le importará que le robe a la Sra. Lovett unas horas al día? La necesito para…

—Ella no es propiedad mía, señor —aclaró, con expresión seria. La Sra. Lovett bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada.

—El Sr. Hearn me estaba diciendo que necesita a una mujer que haga el papel principal en su obra, Sr. Todd —dijo visiblemente ilusionada.

—¿Y usted quiere ir?

—Me gustaría —contestó.

—Entonces hágalo —contestó sin ilusión. Volvió a subir las escaleras y se adentró en su fría guarida.

La Sra. Lovett no pudo evitar mantener la vista hasta que desapareció por la puerta de su barbería, cerrada aquella tarde. Estaba triste con él, y él también parecía estarlo. Tal vez era culpa suya, tenía que haberle explicado la situación.

—Bueno, Sra. Lovett —reclamó el hombre su atención—. Los ensayos serán de las 4 a las 6 en el Teatro de la esquina. A partir de mañana la esperamos. Tome, éste es el guión —estrechó su mano y se fue. Había conseguido lo que quería. Ahora la obra podría llevarse a cabo y sacaría a su amigo del arrollo.

Ella lo cogió y fue a dejarlo en su habitación. Una vez allí, se le ocurrió algo. Tal vez el Sr. Todd hubiese malinterpretado las cosas al no subir a hablar con él. Igual le había hecho el vacío sin darse cuenta. Pero con su nueva idea, tal vez cambiase de opinión.

Salió al patio de nuevo y se sintió aliviada al ver entrar a Jack por la puerta. Le indicó que subiría a la barbería un momento y luego estaría con él.

La barbería estaba extrañamente oscura, y solo estaba tenuemente iluminada por la luna.

—Sr. Todd —dijo al entrar—. Me gustaría comentarle algo.

—Debería esperar a que aprenda modales, aún no lo he hecho —contestó desde su silla.

—Lo siento, Sr. Todd. Me temo que es culpa mía. Usted no lo sabe todo y no me preocupé de informarle. Verá —se acercó a él—. Jack es un primo mío. No puede ni va a haber nada entre nosotros, porque él está casado por conveniencia —le miró a los ojos—. Si se separase de su mujer, perdería su fortuna y sería desheredado. A él eso no le interesa.

—Entiendo —dijo el Sr. Todd, sin cambiar de tono—. Y bien, ¿qué quiere?

—Se me ha ocurrido una idea para librarnos de todas las sospechas de la gente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con tono cansado.

—Asesinaremos a Benjamin Barker.


	16. Noticias

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Definitivamente, ya me gustaría que lo fuese, pero no lo es. No es mío.

**Copyright: **Por favor, no copiar mi fic :)

Bueno, he tenido unos problemas con el teclado, y es posible que alguna palabra esté mal escrita o falte alguna tilde (aunque lo haya pasado por Word) Así que os pido disculpas.

Bien, quería sorprender a la gente y he hecho esto. A ver si sabéis xDD

Otra cosa, es posible que publique un capitulo por semana (como las series de TV) así que os pondré avances al final ^^

Disfrutad ^^

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Entró en el comedor silbando una alegre melodía. Tenía el presentimiento de que sería un buen día.

Se sentó en la silla presidencial de la larga mesa, preparada para cualquier tipo de evento que pudiese realizarse en aquella casa. En este caso, el desayuno.

Tocó la campanilla y pronto una de sus muchas criadas apareció en la habitación con una bandeja repleta de comida. Se la dejó en la mesa y desapareció de la estancia.

Se apoyó sobre los codos y admiró el comedor. Era realmente sobrecogedor.

Estaba decorado con cuadros realmente hermosos, altas columnas con detalles exquisitos y tapices de los mejores artistas. Cualquiera que entrase allí, se quedaría boquiabierto.

Pero vivir allí y verlo era costumbre, así que no importaba.

Se echó un poco de té y cogió una rebanada de pan.

No estaba ni por el primer mordisco cuando la campana de la entrada sonó. Pronto, la ama de llaves acudió a abrir y dejó entrar a un acelerado Alguacil.

—¡Mi lord! ¡Mi lord! ¡Tenéis que ver esto! —pidió con nerviosismo.

—No tengo tiempo, querido amigo. Dudo que haya algo que me pueda interesar.

—Entonces se lo leeré yo —insistió el Alguacil, sentándose a su lado y empezando a leer. El Juez Turpin suspiró—. _Barbero mata a la mayor amenaza de la ciudad de Londres, Benjamin Barker._

El título bastó para que el Juez le quitase el periódico de las manos y leerlo él mismo.

"_Ayer, Martes 15 de Agosto una noticia conmocionaba a toda la ciudad._

_El Sr. Todd, el famoso barbero de la calle Fleet, junto a nuestra estimada Sra. Lovett, la cual participará en la obra que se representará en el Teatro de la Esquina el Domingo como protagonista, declaró ante varios periodistas el asesinato que cometió varios meses atrás, antes de llegar a Londres._

_Nervioso y acompañado de la Sra. Lovett, siempre dándole ánimos, relató su historia:_

**_-¿Cuándo ocurrió?_**

_"Volvía de la India para cuidar a mi madre, la pobre había contagiado la gripe"_

**_-¿Qué pasó?_**

_"Vimos a un hombre a la deriva y decidimos recogerlo. Cuando vi su cara no pude creerlo. Era Benjamin Barker, mi primo por parte de madre. Todos creíamos que había muerto, pero al parecer no era así. Me contó su plan para vengarse. No podía permitirlo. De su boca salían… las palabras de un loco._

_Intentó atacarme cuando me negué a ayudarle. Tuve que defenderme y lo maté. Ya no era el Benjamin Barker que yo conocía._

_ Y ciertamente, a esta ciudad no le conviene nada perder al único ser capaz de impartir justicia"._

**_-¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no lo contó antes?_**

_"Pensamos —_respondió la Sra. Lovett por él—, _que sería mejor ganarse antes cierta fama; no queríamos que le tomasen por un farsante"._

_Durante toda la entrevista, el Sr. Sweeney Todd estuvo distante, intentando ocultar su tremenda tristeza por su primo._

_Sinceramente, estamos seguros de que a más de uno le alegrará esta noticia. Gracias al Sr. Todd, Londres está libre de un loco más._

_¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?..."_

El Juez Turpin sonrió con suficiencia. Sí que era un buen día. Sus enemigos muertos, Johanna a un par de semanas de ser su esposa, y el pretendiente de ésta en un calabozo.

Emitió una carcajada, lleno de júbilo. Había subestimado a aquél barbero. Tal vez fuese hora de darle una segunda oportunidad.

—Amigo mío —dijo contento, poniendo una mano en su hombro y limpiándose la boca con una servilleta en la otra—. Nuestros problemas se resuelven —el Alguacil sonrió nervioso—. Manda preparar un carruaje, vamos a ver a nuestro amigo el barbero —y dicho esto, se levantó olvidándose del desayuno para perderse por las escaleras.

El alguacil tardó un poco en reaccionar. La noticia le había pillado por sorpresa y no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué harían eso. ¿Qué estarían tramando? Tenía que averiguarlo cuanto antes.

Salió disparado a buscar el carruaje demandado. ¿Podría darse cuenta el Juez de su mentira? No estaba acostumbrado a esto, y por mucho que quisiera a esa pequeñaja (pues la Sra. Lovett siempre sería su pequeñaja, aunque no lo fuese), si le hacía la pregunta concreta no podría ocultarle nada. El Juez tenía demasiada influencia sobre él.

Cuando llegó, montado en el carruaje, a la puerta de la casa de mármol, miró asombrado como el Juez sacaba a su prometida por la puerta.

Se montaron con él en el carruaje. Johanna, a pesar de ser la más mal consentida de las dos hermanas, era lo suficiente madura para callar la boca delante de su tutor y prometido. Sin embargo, se la veía tan triste como a una madre en el funeral de su hijo.

El clac-clac de las pezuñas del caballo y el rebote del carro fue lo que llenó el silencio. El Juez Turpin parecía exultante de alegría, mientras que Johanna preferiría saltar del carruaje y meterse bajo las ruedas.

No tardaron en llegar al establecimiento del Sr. Todd, donde Johanna y el Juez se arreglarían para su encuentro en la Iglesia, y donde invitarían al Sr. Todd a acudir a la boda como invitado de honor.

* * *

**Avance: **El Sr. Todd y la Sra. Lovett discuten. El Sr. Todd descubre algo. Tormenta :P


	17. Asesinato II

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Definitivamente, ya me gustaría que lo fuese, pero no lo es. No es mío.

**Copyright: **Por favor, no copiar mi fic :)

Bueno, he tenido unos problemas con el teclado, y es posible que alguna palabra esté mal escrita o falte alguna tilde (aunque lo haya pasado por Word) Así que os pido disculpas.

Otro capitulo. No podía dejarlo así sin más hasta la semana que viene. A ver si mañana hago otro si tengo tiempo.

Otra cosa, es posible que publique un capitulo por semana (como las series de TV) así que os pondré avances al final ^^

Disfrutad ^^

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

Asesinato II

* * *

**

_—Asesinaremos a Benjamin Barker —anunció excitada, como si fuese la mejor idea del mundo._

_—¿Qué dice? ¡Está loca! —bramó el Sr. Todd, saliendo de su aparente tranquilidad._

_—¿No lo ve, Sr. Todd? El juez…_

_—¡Barker está muerto! ¿Me oye, Sra. Lovett? ¡Muerto! —gritó, levantándose de la silla y alejándose varios metros de ella._

_—¡Pero nadie lo sabe! —exclamó ella._

_—Lárguese de mi tienda, Sra. Lovett —dijo mirando por la ventana, de espaldas a ella._

_—Sólo tiene que contarme qué pasó cuando usted escapó de…_

_—¡Fuera, he dicho! —gritó sin darse la vuelta._

_—Es usted idiota, Sr. Todd —le susurró._

_Se escucharon unos pasos en la habitación que no eran di de ella ni de él. Ambos se giraron a mirar quién era. Y para su sorpresa, no era nadie más y nadie menos que Tobías._

_—¿Matar a quién, señores? —dijo asustado._

Se masajeó la sien. Aquello no era posible. Tal desliz no era propio de él y lo sabía. Pero Toby los había pillado _in fraganti,_ y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Tuvieron que decirle quién era Benjamin Barker.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras que le llevaban al pasillo, donde se encontraba la puerta al sótano. Iba a hacer todo el trabajo acumulado.

El hedor de la muerte ya no le sorprendía lo más mínimo. Durante aquellos 4 meses y medio había visto todo tipo de cadáveres en proceso de descomposición. Con frecuencia se le pegaba la sangre a la ropa, así que tenía que quitarse la camisa y ponerse un delantal negro de la Sra. Lovett para no mancharse.

Sacó un serrucho del cubo donde estaban todas las herramientas y se puso a trabajar.

El primer cuerpo era el de un hombre corpulento que le había echado varias miradas sospechosas a la panadera.

Lo primero que hizo fue revisarle los bolsillos en busca de dinero. Encontró cuatro chelines y medio. No estaba mal. No estaba nada mal.

Se arrodilló y miró el cuerpo muerto del hombre. Tenía los ojos abiertos y vacíos, mirando al cielo en busca de salvación.

El Sr. Todd se preguntaba el por qué de su empeño en matar a todo el que la mirase. ¿Acaso era algo más que cariño? ¿O sólo sentimiento paterno? ¿Tal vez la veía tan joven que quería protegerla de todo el mal de este mundo?

Tenía ese algo, esa cosa que le recordaba tanto a Lucy. ¿Qué podría ser?

Miró alrededor. La sangre se colocaba por las rendijas del suelo y se dirigía a la entrada del antiguo sótano, la rejilla de las alcantarillas. Incluso en las paredes había manchas. El vapor que salía del horno ahogaría a cualquier ser vivo. El fuego crepitaba e iluminaba la habitación, aunque también la hacía parecer mucho más siniestra.

Sin embargo, y gracias a Dios, también calentaba toda la casa, lo cual era una ventaja.

Por suerte, habían descubierto un pozo allí abajo, así que el Sr. Todd, demostrando su habilidad, había conseguido desviar el agua hasta un pequeño grifo en el sótano. Ahora podían usarlo para limpiarse y no tener que salir fuera a deshacerse de la sangre.

Intentó no prestarle mucha atención a aquél lugar. Incluso a él le ponía los pelos de punta ver tanto cadáver.

Cuando terminó con los cinco que había se limpió y subió al pasillo a respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Cogió la camisa que había dejado en el suelo antes de entrar al sótano y se la puso.

Unos leves siseos llegaron a sus oídos al acercarse a la puerta de la trastienda, la cual estaba cerrada.

Apoyó la oreja en ella y prestó toda atención a lo que oía. Podía escuchar claramente la voz de la Sra. Lovett.

_—_No puedes decírselo, Jack. Me mataría.. Le engaño, pero él no sabe. Piensa que yo le amo, Jack. Tú lo sabes, y él lo ignora. Ignora la verdad. Si se entera de eso me matará. Y luego te matará a ti. Solo necesito tiempo. Espera a que confíe más en mí, y… _—_dijo rápidamente la Sra. Lovett.

_—_…morirá… _—_completó la voz de Jack. Un rayo de ira subió por la espalda del Sr. Todd.

_—_Lo sé. Solo confía en mí. Será un golpe para él. El golpe final… _—_terminó ella.

No podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. Subió conmocionado a su barbería, mientras las palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza.

Se sentó en la silla de barbero. Toby le miró, estaba totalmente conmocionado.

—Sr. Todd, ¿ocurre algo?

_—_Vete, Tobías _—_dijo ausente.

El niño se fue. Pero él seguía pensando en ello. Le engañaba. De alguna forma había conseguido engañarle. Y no sabía cómo. El día anterior, cuando le propuso lo del asesinato pensó que se le había ido la olla. Pero estaba completamente cuerda. Todo había sido un engaño para atraerlo y atarlo con una fuerte cuerda. Ahora no podía escapar. Si lo intentaba, ella podría decirle a su padre de su pequeño negocio y condenarlo. Pero si no era eso lo que quería, ¿por qué lo retenía ahí? ¿Chantaje? ¿Para sacarle dinero? Eso ya lo hacía. No, debía haber otra cosa…

Un rayo iluminó la habitación, rompiendo la oscuridad de la noche.

_—_Sr. Todd… _—_llamó una voz desde la puerta.

_—_¿Qué? _—_preguntó furioso al saber quién era.

_—_¿Podría dormir conmigo esta noche?

La miró enfadado a los ojos. Parecía tan inocente… Actuaba _tan _bien. Pero no, no iba a hacerlo. No iba a…

Oh no. Le estaba mirando con aquellos ojos. Aquellos ojos tan conocidos para él. Eran _tan _parecidos a los de Lucy… Sus facciones se suavizaron. A aquellos ojos no le podía negar nada. Le recordaban _tanto _a la inocencia de Lucy…

Asintió levemente, y la Sra. Lovett sonrió.

* * *

**Avance: **Descubrimiento importante sobre Jack. Sigue el enfado del Sr. Todd con la Sra. Lovett. Sospechas del Sr. Todd sobre la Sra. Lovett y... la Sra. Lovett tiene un arma ;)


	18. Asesinato III

**Disclaimer:** No es mío, simplemente por el hecho de que a otros se les ocurrió antes que a mí la idea. Pero el fic (la idea, vamos, no los personajes) son Míos... mi tesoro...

**Copyright:** Ni de coña. Nadie puede copiar esto sin mi consentimiento.

Como todos sabemos, sigo teniendo problemas con el teclado, así que perdonad las faltas (si las hay). Si veis alguna, avisad y editaré, pero creo que no hay ninguna (ya he revisado el fic)

Y como nota final, ya hemos llegado al nudo de la historia. A partir de este capitulo, todo será desenlace, (creo, aún os reservo _muchas _sorpresas). No se exigen reviews, pero se agradecen.

Por otro lado, me gustaría saber quién es Margery Nellie Lovett, pues ese es mi nick en mis msn, en gmail, y lo sé porque no se escribe "Margery", si no "Margerie" o "Margaret". Fue una errata mía y al final es mi marca, mi seña.

Y dicho todo esto, os dejo el capitulo. ¡Disfrutad!

**

* * *

Asesinato III**

**

* * *

**

El ensayo había sido agotador, apenas había tenido tiempo de ensayar y la jornada en la tienda ya cansaba por sí sola. Caminando por la calle a oscuras, mientras el frío atravesaba sus huesos, varios pensamientos llegaron a su mente. Cosas que jamás se hubiese planteado.

¿Y si Jack se iba de la lengua con el Sr. Todd y decía algo que no debiera? ¿Y si el Sr. Todd encontraba cierto diario? Si él supiese _todo _lo que le había ocultado, pasando por el Juez, el Alguacil, hasta Lucy y su verdadero nombre, el pobre no sería capaz de reaccionar. Durante aquellos meses había aprendido que las sorpresas bruscas dejaban al Sr. Todd anonadado, lo cual, sin duda, era un punto a su favor por si tenía que escapar.

¿Y Toby? ¿Descubriría algo relacionado con su "pequeño" negocio?

Pero la idea de que Jack sabía demasiado la atormentaba, no hasta el punto de querer matarlo, pero era preocupante. A pesar de ser su primo, no podía evitar maldecir el día en que vino a su casa. El Sr. Todd y Tobías se estaban comportando de una manera extraña, los cuchicheos habían aumentado, y eso sin contar el grado que crecía exponencialmente de cuerpos cortados (cada vez con más furia) en el sótano.

Sólo pisar la casa, corrió a buscar a su primo, el cual estaba en la trastienda leyendo algo.

_—_Tenemos que hablar —exigió la Sra. Lovett, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—No le digas nada al Sr. Todd de nuestra familia. Nada, ¿me oyes? Ésta vez es una orden.

—¿Pero por qué…?

—¡Porque no! —dijo—. Ya se lo diré.

—Podría ser tu padre. Tiene que saberlo.

_—_No puedes decírselo, Jack. Me mataría. Cree que le engaño, pero él no sabe que no es así. Piensa que… no sé, algo. Pero yo le amo, Jack. Tú lo sabes, y él lo ignora. Ignora la verdad. Si se entera de lo de mi padre… eso me matará si lo sabe. Y luego te matará a ti. Solo necesito tiempo. Espera a que confíe más en mí, y se lo diré.

_—_Se morirá si sabe que tu eres quién tú eres.

_—_Lo sé. Solo confía en mí. Será un golpe para él. El golpe que podría llevarnos a ti y a mí al final de nuestras vidas —dijo al final, sonriendo.

Jack aceptó y la abrazó, intentando enfundarle fuerzas.

—Tal vez deberías hablar con él, esta noche va a haber tormenta —sugirió guiñándole un ojo y yéndose hacia la tienda, para, posteriormente, salir a la calle.

Aún no llovía, así que lo pospondría un rato. Se preparó algo ligero para cenar y subió a su habitación. Aquella iba a ser la primera vez que durmiese con él en aquella estancia, y tenía que esconder varias cosas.

Lo primero que hizo fue coger la foto vieja y guardarla en el cajón del tocador del fondo. Luego, cogió los diarios y los metió bajo la ropa "delicada". Cambió las sábanas y limpió su escritorio de papeles y joyas; tenía que parecer lo más humilde posible (claro, que siendo tan rica como en realidad era, eso era un "poco" difícil).

Tan pronto terminó, un relámpago iluminó la habitación, y con él, la mente de la Sra. Lovett. La única diferencia fue que en la Sra. Lovett empezaron a florecer los viejos recuerdos que poblaban su mente desde hacía ya muchos años.

Caminó lentamente hasta la barbería, sabiendo que allí se encontraba. Vio a Tobías dormido en el sofá, con cara de preocupación. Tal vez la ginebra que había cogido "prestada" le estaba quemando la garganta, o quizá algo le había pasado. Imposible saberlo.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la barbería, ya habían caído lo menos dos rayos y un trueno, pero el Sr. Todd estaba lo suficiente distraído como para percatarse siquiera, o eso parecía.

_—_Sr. Todd… _—_llamó suavemente, atrayendo su atención.

_—_¿Qué? _—_preguntó, al parecer bastante enfadado. La Sra. Lovett se acobardó un poco.

_—_¿Podría dormir conmigo esta noche? _—_pidió levemente.

La miró enfadado a los ojos. Parecía estar sumido en sus propias cavilaciones, así que la Sra. Lovett decidió darle su tiempo.

Un trueno más resonó, y con él un grito ahogado en la cabeza de la Sra. Lovett. Decidió ignorarlo, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima.

El Sr. Todd suavizó su expresión y asintió levemente. La Sra. Lovett sonrió.


	19. Noche con Vistas

**Disclaimer:** No es mío, simplemente por el hecho de que a otros se les ocurrió antes que a mí la idea. Pero el fic (la idea, vamos, no los personajes) es Mío... mi tesoro...

**Copyright:** Ni de coña. Nadie puede copiar esto sin mi consentimiento.

Como todos sabemos, sigo teniendo problemas con el teclado, así que perdonad las faltas (si las hay). Si veis alguna, avisad y editaré, pero creo que no hay ninguna (ya he revisado el fic)

Este capitulo es más largo, más lleno de emoción, más... todo. Así que...

¡Disfrutad!

**

* * *

**

**Noche con Vistas

* * *

**

Era como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Nunca se había fijado en realidad. Nunca se había parado a mirar aquél lugar en profundidad.

En la ventana resonaba el repiqueteo de la lluvia, y de vez en cuando dejaba entrar la luz de otro relámpago; la Sra. Lovett no se había molestado en poner las contraventanas.

Frente a él, que estaba en la puerta, se encontraba un armario alto y robusto, de madera oscura y con finos tallados; la puerta del mismo hablaba por sí sola.

Si mirase a su derecha, el Sr. Todd vería un escritorio-tocador con un espejo frente a él, colgado en la pared. La mesa estaba bastante revuelta, aunque habían intentado ordenarla.

La cama, que era matrimonial, también era de madera oscura. De las cuatro esquinas salían macizos postes que terminaban casi en el techo, pero que no llegaban a tocarlo. El edredón, el cual era de buena calidad, era de rombos rojos, a los cuales daba forma un hilo de color dorado.

A ambos lados de la misma había una mesa de noche en cada una. Cada una con una vela y tres cajones. El Sr. Todd supuso que ahí guardaría la ropa interior.

Detrás del armario, había otro tocador, haciendo esquina, justo empotrado entre la pared y la ventana. En él descansaban varias velas apagadas casi consumidas por completo.

La habitación, en conjunto, era muy hogareña. Aquella mezcla de rojo de las paredes y la alfombra del mismo color, con el mobiliario oscuro, harían a cualquiera querer entrar. Pero a Sweeney Todd no.

—¿A qué espera? —preguntó la Sra. Lovett, metida en la cama. El Sr. Todd tragó hondo. Acababa de recordar para qué estaba allí.

Iba a dormir con nadie menos que _ella; _la mujer que tanto se parecía a Lucy y que tan diferente de la misma era. Debería odiarla, matarla, pero simplemente no podía. Jamás podría matar a una mujer, aunque adolescente, tan parecida a su difunta esposa, aunque ésta quisiese matarle. Iba a dormir con su enemigo. Estaba_ viviendo _con el enemigo_._

Se sentó en la cama, indicándole que se tumbase en el lado de la ventana, y se tumbó. Dispuesto a dormirse y no pensar más, se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda.

La Sra. Lovett observó la misma como si de una gran muralla se tratase, y entristecida, se dio la vuelta también.

Se hubiese hecho un ovillo, pero no había suficiente espacio.

Un trueno retumbó en la habitación y ella tembló.

_"La siguiente, serás tú, al tercero, serás mía"_

_Uno… _contó. Un relámpago inundó la habitación, seguido de otro trueno. _Dos… _

El Sr. Todd cambió de posición, esta vez mirando la espalda de ella. La Sra. Lovett se relajó un poco. Él estaba allí. Hizo lo mismo, pero lo único que encontró fue la cara del dormido Sr. Todd, o eso pensaba ella.

El Sr. Todd trataba de recordar la última vez que estuvo con Lucy, con su hija… con su familia. La última vez que durmió con Lucy. La última vez que sintió el peso de su cabeza sobre su pecho. La última caricia que había recibido de ella. Y como si el destino lo quisiese, la sombra de una mano sobre su mejilla hizo presencia.

—Lucy… —suspiró.

La mano desapareció, un quejido lastimero, seguido de movimiento, fue lo siguiente que notó.

Abrió los ojos, frustrado. La Sra. Lovett incluso se hacía pasar por ella.

¿Por qué no podía pensar en ella? ¿Por qué pensaba más en Lucy? ¿Es que jamás podría quererla? La Sra. Lovett tenía la misma sangre que Lucy. ¿Es que no podía verla como ella? ¿Acaso siendo madre e hija no podía ver algo suyo en ella?

Las horas pasaron, y ninguno consiguió dormirse. La Sra. Lovett estaba sumergida en sus propios recuerdos, la mayoría dolorosos, mientras que el Sr. Todd cavilaba mientras fingía dormir.

—¿Sr. Todd? ¿Está despierto? —susurró la Sra. Lovett, observando la ventana.

—Duérmase —le dijo el Sr. Todd malhumorado. No le gustaba sentirse débil frente a ella. Pues así se sentía. Si no, él no estaría allí. Durmiendo con _ella. _Con su _enemigo._

—¿Qué piensa?

—Nada. Duerma —ordenó de nuevo.

—¿Qué es nada?

—Nada que le importe—dijo de nuevo, doblando la almohada para taparse los oídos.

—Por favor, dígamelo —pidió la Sra. Lovett en un susurro, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con su espalda.

—Está bien, si se calla. Estaba pensando en… —pensó una excusa rápida— Lucy —dijo rápidamente, aunque no era del todo mentira—. Ahora calle y duerma.

Pero no pudo cumplir su promesa. ¿Qué estaría pensando ella? ¿Por qué no podría dormir? Suspiró con frustración.

—¿Y usted? ¿En qué piensa? —preguntó con resignación, dándose la vuelta. Ambos estaban boca arriba, mirando el techo, que curiosamente, también era de madera oscura.

—Estaba pensando... me estaba preguntando por qué una mujer se suicidaría, abandonando a sus hijas. Como mi madre... Lucy... -dijo, disfrazando la pausa como una lista. Si era lo suficientemente cuidadosa, podría ocultarle en sus propias narices su verdadera madre. El Sr. Todd gruñó.

—Las mujeres no "abandonan" a sus hijas. Sólo esperan lo mejor para ella.

—Lo mejor para mí no era que mi padre violase a mi hermana —dijo la Sra. Lovett con recelo.

—Explíquese —exigió, notando como el tema se desviaba hacia algo que no le gustaba.

—Mi padre, el Juez, cada uno violó a mi madre y a la de Johanna, su esposa —explicó—. Pero eso no les daba pie a ambas para abandonarnos, por muy difícil que resultase.

—A veces uno quiere morir. _Necesita _morir.

—Y yo necesitaba a mi madre, y ella me mandó a la mierda.

—Mire, Sra. Lovett —dijo, incorporándose y muy enfadado—. Si lo que está sugiriendo es que mi Lucy era… una cualquiera a la que no le importaba su hija, está muy…

—Estoy sugiriendo, Sr. Todd, que hay que ser muy imbécil para hacer eso o ser muy…

—¡Cállese! —bramó, furioso—. Usted no tiene ningún derecho a decir cosas de ese tipo.

—Usted no tiene derecho a hablarme de esa forma —dijo ella, incorporándose también—. Sólo quería hablar de algo, pero usted se empeña en discutir. Podríamos haber debatido un rato, ¡pero con usted es imposible!

—¡Basta ya! ¿Se cree que no sé lo que trama, Sra. L? —incluso enfadado la llamaba por su apodo. Era demencial—. Les he oído. Sé lo que traman.

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó confusa.

—Usted, y Jack. Oí como planeaban matarme —dijo suspicaz, bajando el tono de voz—. Y no lo permitiré.

—Yo no he dicho semejante cosa en mi vida.

—¿Qué me oculta?

—Nada.

—Señora Lovett… —dijo con un tono peligroso—. Dígamelo.

—No hay nada.

—¡Sra. Lovett!

—¡Está bien! ¡Le amo! ¡Le quiero más que a mi propia vida! ¡Daría mi alma por usted! ¿Es eso lo que quería saber? —dijo harta.

—La alma ya la dio cuando decidió trabajar para mí —repuso.

—¡Ag! ¡Cállese! ¡Es usted insufrible! —gritó—. Le probaré que sí, maldito hombre.

Sacó las piernas de la cama y encendió la vela de su mesilla. Abrió el cajón primero, buscando algo. El Sr. Todd no pudo mostrar si no impresión al verla sacar una _enorme _pistola y colocarla sobre la mesa como si nada.

Después, abrió el segundo. De él salieron sonidos extraños, como si hubiese objetos pesados dentro. Supuso que serían enseres personales.

Y en el tercero, que también abrió, había ropa, pero al parecer no encontró lo que quería.

Se levantó, temblando ante el frío de la noche y otro trueno que resonó.

—Mire —dijo, arrepintiéndose de lo que había estado a punto de hacer—. Sé que no soy como Lucy. Y que jamás seré Johanna. Pero tengo derecho a ser alguien importante en su vida. Tengo derecho a intentar que usted me quiera. Tengo _derecho _ a que usted me trate como una persona —le dijo, cada vez más bajo. La tormenta estaba cada vez más cerca, y los recuerdos no dejaban pensar con claridad.

—Tiene razón. Usted _jamás_ podrá ser como Lucy —replicó él, cruelmente.

La Sra. Lovett, ofendida, no pudo evitar llorar. Aquello dolía demasiado.

Fue al tocador detrás del armario. Su reflejo en el espejo confirmó lo que él había dicho. A pesar de ser su hija, jamás llevaría su porte. Aunque sus "casi" rizos eran idénticos a los de Lucy, su color de pelo no era igual. La Sra. Lovett tenía los ojos de su madre, pero en lo demás eran casi completamente diferentes. El único parecido entre ellas eran los movimientos y la forma de ser, y eso era algo que el Sr. Todd nunca podría notar.

Una lágrima más escapó de sus ojos y se perdió en la comisura de sus labios al tiempo que tapaba el espejo con la tela que había encima de él.

El Sr. Todd, sintiéndose en parte culpable por hacer a aquellos ojos llorar, se preguntaba qué demonios era lo que hacía la Sra. Lovett. Se sentía mal por tratarla de ese modo, pero no podía consentir que dijese cosas como aquella. Ella _jamás _podría reemplazar a Lucy, por mucho que quisiera. Pero sí podía compartir su espacio, si aprendía a aceptar aquello.

Abrió el pequeño joyero, pero allí no parecía encontrarse lo que ella buscaba, así que lo cerró. Al Sr. Todd le pareció distinguir algo así como un Rubí, pero se dio cuenta de que aquello era prácticamente imposible, por mucho dinero que ahora tuviese (que no era tanto).

La Sra. Lovett sacó algo de un cajón. Era plano y parecía bastante antiguo. Se acercó a él borrándose las lágrimas y se la dio.

Observó atónito la foto que le había dado.

—¿Qué significa esto? —susurró.

—Es la última foto que usted se hizo con su familia. El último día que estuvo con ellos.

—Eso ya lo sé —siseó, apretando los dientes hasta que rechinaron—. Usted la tenía y no me la dio. ¿¡Tiene idea de cuánto hacía que la buscaba!? ¡Pensé que se había perdido! —gritó, levantándose de la cama. El frío no pareció afectarle lo más mínimo. Un rayo iluminó la habitación, y un trueno resonó. La Sra. Lovett se tapó los oídos mientras él seguía echándole la bronca.

—¡Esa foto es mía! —gritó ella. Cada vez la tormenta se hacía más presente—. ¡Jack la encontró! La tengo desde que era niña.

—Esta foto me pertenece a mí. Yo soy el que…

—¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! —interrumpió una voz que no era de ninguno de los dos. Provenía de la calle, y, sin saber cómo, había sido capaz de hacerse oír en la tormenta. La Sra. Lovett la reconoció al instante—. ¡Lucy! ¡Ven aquí, tesoro! ¡No dejaré que te lleven!

Se acercó a su mesilla y abrió el segundo cajón con furia. Ante un conmocionado —aunque enfadado— Sr. Todd, sacó una piedra tan grande como un puño y se acercó a la ventana. La abrió con fuerza, dejando entrar la lluvia, que la mojó bastante. Pero sin inmutarse por ello, tiró la piedra.

—¡Cállese, vieja! —gritó colérica la Sra. Lovett, a la vez que la tiraba.

El Sr. Todd se acercó lo suficiente rápido para ver que la piedra casi daba en su objetivo: la cabeza de la mendiga. Pero en vez de eso, cayó bastante cerca. La mujer agitó el puño y corrió despavorida.

Acto seguido, la Sra. Lovett cerró la ventana. ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Lucy viniendo a entrometerse!

—Por mucho que usted figure en ella, usted ya no es Benjamin Barker. Y, tanto si lo quiere como si no, la idea de matarlo "públicamente" es muy buena —le espetó—. El Juez lo leerá y…

Algo interrumpió, de nuevo. Pero esta vez no fue una mujer mayor, u otro trueno —que hubo—, sino que fueron unos extraños ruidos en la habitación contigua, la de Jack.

No se habían acordado de él.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —repuso el Sr. Todd, agudizando el oído.

—Nada, seguramente. Como le iba diciendo…

—Sra. Lovett, eso no ha sonado a "nada". Me parece que hay alguien ahí.

—Jack, por ejemplo.

—Alguien más.

—¿Quién iba a…?

—Calle.

El Sr. Todd le indicó a la Sra. Lovett que cogiese el pistolón de la mesilla y le siguiera; y habría tiempo después para discutir.

Ella asintió y obedeció, al tiempo que el cogía la navaja.

Salieron al pasillo. Estaba oscuro y la tormenta lo hacía parecer más tétrico aún. Las sombras parecían fantasma en el suelo de abajo.

—Siempre me ha dado miedo este lugar —susurró la Sra. Lovett, olvidándose de la situación actual. Él le ordenó guardar silencio y avanzaron a la puerta.

La Sra. Lovett la abrió lentamente, y cuál fue su conmoción al ver a dos hombres en ella. Y no parecían estar peleándose.

—Esto no es lo que parece —dijo Jack, apartándose del hombre. Estaba muy nervioso y no paraba de mirar a todas partes.

—Jack… ¿qué demonios…? —susurró la Sra. Lovett, conmocionada.

—Es un amigo, en serio…

Se quedaron en silencio, observándose los unos a los otros. Entonces, el hombre al que Jack había estado besando se disculpó y escapó de la escena como pudo. Smith estaba profundamente preocupado. La Sra. Lovett no reaccionaba, y el Sr. Todd tenía una sonrisa diabólica.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Está estreñido? —se mofó.

Un ruido fuerte irrumpió el sarcasmo, indicando que la Sra. Lovett, por fin, se había desmallado


	20. Tratos

**Disclaimer:** No es mío, simplemente por el hecho de que a otros se les ocurrió antes que a mí la idea. Pero el fic (la idea, vamos, no los personajes) es Mío... mi tesoro...

**Copyright:** Ni de coña. Nadie puede copiar esto sin mi consentimiento.

Ok ok ok. Este capitulo es super raro. No sé ni siquiera si está bien o expresa lo que quiero que exprese. Tampoco es muy importante. Así que no tiene por qué gustaros xD

**

* * *

**

**Tratos

* * *

**

Un sonoro eructo y el sonido del cristal al romperse. ¿Cuántas botellas llevaba? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis? ¿O sólo tres? ¿Quién sabe?

Apoyó el codo sobre la mesa, y después la cabeza sobre la misma, quedándose en una posición muy extraña. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Qué demonios había hecho ella para merecer esto por parte del destino?

Abrió una botella más y dio un largo trago. Hacía tiempo ya que la ginebra no quemaba su garganta. ¿Para qué? Ya la tenía abrasada.

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la mesa, como si de una almohada se tratase. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre por la bebida y rojos por las lágrimas enfocaron al hombre que en ese momento entraba en su habitación y la miraba con lástima.

—Venga, Sra. Lovett —susurró el Sr. Todd, acercándose a ella y arrodillándose a su lado—. No es para tanto…

—Usted —hipó— no tiene un primo… enfermo —dijo con repulsión. A ninguno de los dos se les pasó la voz ronca de ella.

—… supongo.

—Échelo —pidió ella, cambiando de posición la cabeza para no mirarle a la cara—. No quiero volver a verle nunca más.

—Pero, Sra. Lovett, él sabe… —objetó confundido.

—¡Échelo! —gritó histérica—. ¡No quiero tenerlo en _mi _casa! ¡Mátelo! ¡Tortúrelo! ¡Sobórnelo! ¡Haga algo! No quiero volver a verlo —chilló con ira.

Él asintió y se retiró, dejándola a solas con sus pensamientos.

No le costó demasiado encontrar y convencer a Smith de que se fuese. Al fin y al cabo, si él decía algo sobre Benjamin Barker, Todd sería peor.

Las horas pasaban, y la Sra. Lovett no salía. Debía estar traumada. Incluso Toby intentó entrar un par de veces, al corriente de lo que había pasado, pero ella sólo le gritó colérica y le echó a patadas.

Sin embargo, y sin saber cómo, a las 4 salió de su casa, completamente recompuesta, camino al teatro a ensayar.

Obviamente, ninguno de los tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba. No sabían que era lo que pasaba por la mente de la Sra. Lovett, y, ciertamente, tal vez incluso no desearan saberlo. La Sra. Lovett debía estar destrozada tanto mentalmente como físicamente, aunque cuando se había ido parecía muy segura de sí misma.

—Será mejor que te vayas a la cama, chaval —le dijo el Sr. Todd a Toby, revolviéndole el pelo.

Toby odiaba que le hiciera eso, le hacía sentir pequeño. Pero en realidad él tenía la edad suficiente como para estar con la Sra. Lovett, y el Sr. Todd era demasiado viejo para ella. Seguramente, algún día ella caería por él, y abandonaría al siniestro barbero.

—Sí, señor —contestó, sonriendo por el último pensamiento. Sí… algún día.

Mientras, en las frías y cada vez más oscuras de Londres, la Sra. Lovett llegaba al teatro de la esquina, donde la Sra. Mooney la miraba algo enfadada. Tenía bastante frío y llevaba esperando allí dos horas por dos personas.

—¿Hizo usted lo que le pedí? —dijo la Sra. Lovett sin emoción.

—Sí, pero esta me la debe.

—Lo que usted diga. ¿Dónde está? —preguntó con indiferencia y frialdad.

—Llegará de un momento a otro.

—Bien.


	21. Interesante

**Disclaimer:** No es mío, simplemente por el hecho de que a otros se les ocurrió antes que a mí la idea. Pero el fic (la idea, vamos, no los personajes) es Mío... mi tesoro...

**Copyright:** Ni de coña. Nadie puede copiar esto sin mi consentimiento.

No tenía NI IDEA de como escribir esto, pero aquí está. Siento la tardanza, ¡prometo recompensaros! Lo malo es que tengo CANTIDAD de examenes, así que es probable que no suba nada está semana que viene... ni la siguiente. Intentaré subir otro capitulo el Domingo, ¿vale?

Os quiero, disfrutad ^^

**

* * *

**

**Interesante

* * *

**

Faltan, exactamente, dieciséis horas antes de que el Juez llegue con Johanna. Sweeney Todd maldice por lo bajo a la Sra. Lovett. ¿Qué se había creído? Cuando la vio llegar con aquél periodista y Mooney, creyó morir. ¿No había dejado claro que **_no _**quería participar en aquello?

La muy maldita no le había escuchado, y le había obligado. Y lo peor de todo, es que el periodista era el hermano del productor de la obra en la que ella participaba. Todo era un complicado plan para sacarle del arroyo.

Le obligó a sentarse con cara de deprimido y a aprenderse una lista de cosas para hacer la historia creíble. Y, como siempre, él había cedido al final.

Diez horas antes de que el Juez decida afeitarse, amanece en la Calle Fleet. El Sr. Todd ahora mira por la ventana, admirando el espectáculo que la vista le ofrece. Él solía verlo con Lucy. Pero ahora su maldita vecina había interrumpido en su mente, y no podía disfrutarlo.

¿Por qué era tan blando con ella? ¿Por qué no podía mirarla sin ceder? ¿Por qué sentía aquella cosa anormal? La odiaba por ello. Él era Sweeney Todd, un hombre duro, cruel y frío. Y sin embargo se pasaba el día consintiéndola. Pero no, a partir de ahora se acabaría.

Faltan cinco horas, y Sweeney Todd no ha dormido nada. Había estado ensayando su expresión "dura". No le pasaría ni una, no señor.

Sin embargo, la misma mujer entra en la habitación, con una bandeja donde lleva el desayuno. No trae una alegre sonrisa, pero parece más animada que el día anterior.

—¿Ha dormido bien, Sr. Todd? —preguntó con simpatía.

—No —respondió él secamente.

La Sra. Lovett frunció el ceño. Se esperaba algo más "amable".

—No sea así, ya verá como todo mejora rápidamente.

—No he dormido —atajó él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Está bien? —preguntó ella preocupada, acercándose tras dejar la comida en el tocador para comprobar que no tuviese fiebre.

—¡Déjeme en paz, maldita mujer! —chilló, apartándola de un manotazo—. No hace más que liarlo todo. El Juez NO va a venir, y nunca vendrá. Sus planes son estúpidos. Teníamos que haber seguido con mi plan inicial —gruñó, mirando por la ventana.

Por respuesta, un portazo.

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para ver su bandeja del desayuno. No era más que una taza de té y un cacho de pan, pero él no necesitaba nada más.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en su rostro, había pasado la "primera" prueba.

Apenas faltan diez minutos, y Todd ya lleva una racha de cinco esa mañana. Estaba eufórico. Sólo quería matar todo lo que viese por delante, intentando ignorar la parte que le suplicaba pedir perdón a su vecina. Se negaba. ¡Rehusaba! Él jamás volvería a hacer eso. Nunca. No volvería a ser un blandengue.

Se asoma por la pequeña ventana cerca de la estufa. Asombrado, observa como la Sra. Lovett tenía tal vez razón. El Juez acababa de bajar de un carruaje, acompañado de una joven dama muy hermosa. Supo al instante quién era; Johanna, su preciosa hija "perdida".

Ambos subieron a la barbería, seguidos de una bastante nerviosa Sra. Lovett que no paraba de balbucear el honor que era recibirles allí; o eso le pareció a él.

La verdad es que estaba rogándoles que no dijesen nada acerca de sus "lazos familiares". Su padre se limitó a ignorarla abiertamente, como si no existiera, mientras Johanna asentía enérgicamente con una sonrisa inocente.

Entraron en la tienda, y Sweeney Todd decidió justo en ese momento adoptar una postura suave, no muy brusca. Sí lo espantaba, no habría más oportunidades.

La Sra. Lovett y el Sr. Todd se miraron con complicidad, una mirada que al Juez Turpin no se le escapó por alto.

—¿Tal vez desearía la señorita una empanada? —preguntó la Sra. Lovett cortésmente, asintiendo levemente a Johanna para influenciarla.

—No hará falta, ella se queda conmigo —contestó el juez por la joven—. Las señoritas primero —dijo, mirando a ambos con suspicacia, esperando "algo".

—Por supuesto —dijo el Sr. Todd, temblando de emoción al acercarse a su hija a tomarle el abrigo.

¡Había crecido tanto! Sus ojos eran exactos a los suyos, pero su pelo era igual que el de Lucy. Ahora era toda una mujer, una mujer muy hermosa. Sonrió realmente alegre, y le besó la mano con _demasiada _delicadeza. Tanta que al Juez Turpin no le pareció normal. Y fue entonces cuando recordó a qué había ido allí.

El Sr. Todd había matado a Benjamin Barker. Pero Benjamin Barker era primo de él, y por tanto, Johanna también. Y el hombre debía haberse quedado fascinado con ella, como cualquier otro haría.

La Sra. Lovett carraspearon a la vez. Y el Sr. Todd siguió como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

—Si me disculpan, me retiro —dijo la Sra. Lovett, haciendo una reverencia al Juez antes de irse por la puerta.

Iba a ser una tarde _muy _interesante.


	22. Un herido llega a Sweeney Todd

**Disclaimer:** No es mío, simplemente por el hecho de que a otros se les ocurrió antes que a mí la idea. Pero el fic (la idea, vamos, no los personajes) es Mío... mi tesoro...

**Copyright:** Ni de coña. Nadie puede copiar esto sin mi consentimiento.

Hace siglos que no subo nada, tal vez más que MrsEleanorLovett, así que aquí traigo este capitulo. Este lo he hecho con más conciencia, pero sigue pareciendome un revoltijo de ideas como los demás. He de confesar que no es la escena original, la tenía pensada de otra forma, pero creo que me ha quedado incluso mejor.

Siento que sea corto, pero ahora me tocan las globales :S

Enjoy it :)

**

* * *

**

**Un herido llega a Sweeney Todd

* * *

**

Llevaban allí metidos por lo menos una hora, y aún no había oído ni un grito.

El abrumador olor de las empanadas recién hechas llenaba el aire de la tienda; cualquiera que hubiese entrado ahí en ese mismo momento, hubiese pensado que estaba en el paraíso.

Y así sucedió con Tobías, que acababa de despertar. Entró en la panadería, pensando que su hora había llegado.

—¿He muerto? —preguntó adormecido.

—No —contestó riendo la Sra. Lovett—. ¿Por qué?

—El delicioso olor de las empanas me había hecho pensar que sí —replicó, sentándose en una mesa—. ¿Está mejor?

—¿Umm? —contestó distraída, mientras amasaba.

—De anoche.

—Ah, sí… Perfectamente, amor —contestó, con una sonrisa. Seguía pensando que algo no iba bien.

¡Cuánta razón tenía! En la barbería, Sweeney Todd no podía distraerse con Johanna, aunque lo deseara; el Juez no paraba de analizar toda el lugar tanto mentalmente como verbalmente.

—Sigue siendo tan modesto como siempre, Sr. Todd —comentó, arrastrando las palabras.

—Sí, señor —contestó él, empezando a cortar el pelo de su hija.

Y entonces le miró a los ojos. El Sr. Todd le sostuvo la mirada hasta que el mismo Juez la desvió, pero se acercó corriendo a la cómoda.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó, intentando no parecer histérico.

Todd se incorporó para ver a qué se refería, e incluso Johanna se dio la vuelta a mirar.

—Cuanto se parece a mí, ¿verdad? —preguntó la cría inocentemente.

—Es mi prima —dijo el Sr. Todd rápidamente, con nerviosismo—. Era mi prima —se corrigió—. La esposa de mi primo Benjamin, una casualidad de la vida. Era la sobrina de mi padre, así que no había lazos de sangre entre ellos —inventó rápidamente—. Guardo un par de fotos suyas para recordarla, una gran mujer… —comentó—. ¿Seguimos?

—¿Y cuál es el nombre de la niña?

El Juez Turpin y el Sr. Todd se miraron significativamente. Todd sabía que si contestaba correctamente a esa pregunta podría haber represalias, pero el juez estaba más pendiente de ver qué respondía.

—No lo sé —mintió, sin dejar de mirar al Juez—. Nunca llegué a saberlo.

El Juez asintió en parte agradecido y volvió a su análisis. El Sr. Todd volvió a su trabajo silencioso.

—Ciertamente, usted es el mejor barbero de Londres —comentó el juez—, y el más silencioso.

—Perdone —se disculpó Todd.

—No me malinterprete —se quejó—. Se agradece no tener que escuchar conversaciones que no llevan a ninguna parte en todo momento, como en el juzgado ocurre.

Silencio nuevamente.

Johanna seguía pensando en la pequeña niña en brazos. ¿Quién sería? Según el marco la foto era de cuando ella tenía un año. Tal vez fuera posible encontrarla y, si se le permitía, jugar con ella ya que era prima del Sr. Todd. De todas formas, casada no lo veía probable.

—Esto ya está, sólo…

—¡Fuera de la silla! ¡Fuera de la silla, he dicho! —gritó un oficial entrando en la barbería con un hombre herido. Johanna se levantó asustada y corrió donde su guardián.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó molesto el Sr. Todd.

—Le dispararon en el mercado, no para de sangrar —informó otro de los oficiales.

Olvidándose de sus dos invitados, el Sr. Todd se arrodilló para ver mejor la mano, donde estaba alojada la bala. Aquello debía ser una tortura.

—¿Bueno o malo?  
—¡Malo, hombre! —exclamó uno de los oficiales—. ¡Haga algo!

—Estimado Juez Turpin —dijo el Sr. Todd, dándose la vuelta para ver a la pareja—, me temo que este no será un agradable espectáculo, pero les invito a esperar en la panadería de la Sra. Lovett, seguro que les alimenta gratuitamente. Siento las molestias —los hombres miraron extrañados al Juez, al cual no habían visto. Este les miró superioridad.

—No hace falta disculparse, barbero; ya volveremos en otro momento. Haga su trabajo, y mándemelo vio, aunque me disgusta tener que juzgar a semejante chusma —dijo con asco, mirando al herido—. Vamos, Johanna.

Salieron de la barbería y desaparecieron en las calles.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez se le escurría de las manos! El "herido" iba a sufrir.

—Agárrenle —ordenó de mala leche. Fue a por un machete y volvió enseguida—. Espero que lo que hayas hecho mereciera la pena, porque me acabas de hacer perder el mejor cliente que jamás tendré —le dijo con desdén.

—¿Por qué se ha ido el…? —entró preguntando la Sra. Lovett, al tiempo que el Sr. Todd cortaba la mano del hombro—. Oh, dios mío…

—Váyase —exigió uno de los hombres.

—¡Sr. Todd! —gritó otra persona, que no era ni Toby, ni la Sra. Lovett, ni los oficiales ni el herido, que en ese momento gimoteaba de dolor. Era Anthony, que venía peor que un mendigo—. ¡Sra. Lovett!

—Sra. Lovett —llamó el Sr. Todd—, llévese a los muchachos abajo, tengo que terminar esto —ella asintió, viendo su mirada.

—Sí, Sr. Todd. Vamos, queridos —les dijo, empujándoles suavemente hacia la puerta.

A lo lejos, en un carruaje, Turpin meditaba toda la escena de la barbería. Oh, sí, estaba seguro de que entre el Sr. Todd y su hija algo se cocía, y fuera lo que fuese no era bueno. La foto de Lucy le había desconcertado, pero aún más las respuestas del barbero.

Que el supiese, el apellido de soltera de Lucy no era Todd, si no Oakley. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa; y si estaba en lo correcto, debía apartar a su hija cuanto antes de ese malnacido.

De momento eran sospechas infundadas, tal vez él se hubiese cambiado de nombre, pero no iba a permitir que esos dos se juntasen por nada del mundo.

Algo brilló en su mente el momento justo para que decidiese qué hacer.

Sí, eso valdría.


	23. El Teatro de la Esquina

**Disclaimer: **Sweeney Todd no es mío... pero algún día, lo será.

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

**

* * *

El Teatro de la Esquina

* * *

**

La Sra. Lovett, aún mareada por el espectáculo, llevó a Anthony abajo, donde Toby les esperaba. Le obligó a sentarse en uno de los bancos, fue por vasos para los cuatro y se sentó al lado de Toby y frente a Anthony.

—¿Qué ha pasado, muchacho? —preguntó el Sr. Todd, entrando en el lugar con semblante serio. Iba lleno de sangre, y pronto vieron al herido irse acompañado de los oficiales.

—El Juez Turpin me metió en los calabozos —dijo Anthony.

El joven estaba muy magullado y sucio. Una mezcla de porquería y sangre adornaba su cara, acompañada de los múltiples golpes que debía haber recibido.

—¿Y por qué, querido? —preguntó la Sra. Lovett, apenada.

—Por mirar a su hija —contestó él.

—¡Pupila, hijastra! —gritó el Sr. Todd en un repentino enfurecimiento—. Pero no _hija._

Todos le miraron un poco con miedo, pero la Sra. Lovett entendía. El Sr. Todd llevaba esperando aquella visita mucho tiempo, meses, y por culpa de un malnacido se le había escapado. Aunque seguramente la aparición de Anthony hubiese causado el mismo efecto, tal vez ahora el magistrado estaría muerto, y no vivo.

—Tranquilícese, Sr. T —susurró la Sra. Lovett, dándole un vaso con ginebra—. Volverá. Estoy segura. Ya sabe que al Juez no le gusta dejar nada a medias, y menos un afeitado.

—¿¡Qué!? —preguntó Anthony embravecido—. ¿Ese malnacido ha estado _aquí_? ¡Creí que estaban de mi parte! —gritó, levantándose.

—Mide tus palabras, jovencito —le riñó la Sra. Lovett, pasando por alto que ella sólo le sacaba un par de años—. El juez Turpin habrá hecho lo que quieras, pero es un honorable señor y no permito ese tipo de palabras en esta casa, ¿entendido?

Sólo el Sr. Todd entendió lo que aquellas palabras significaban. Sólo él captó todo el sarcasmo en el que iban bañadas.

Anthony bufó y se largó.

Sweeney Todd sonrió con amargura. ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer que lo tranquilizaba siempre? Supuestamente debería estar enfadado con él por gritarle, incluso aún sabiendo que tal vez ella pudiese tener razón. Y de hecho, la tenía.

Pero su cara cambió rápidamente. No. El Juez había venido, pero no volvería. Y si lo hacía, no sería sólo. ¡Maldita sea!

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba sólo en la tienda.

—¿Sra. Lovett? —preguntó al aire.

—Está en su habitación —dijo Toby, saliendo de su habitación—. Se prepara para ir a ensayar.

Sweeney Todd asintió y fue a su propia barbería.

No pensaba pasarle ni una, pero eso no significaba que no pudiese pedirle perdón.

* * *

Domingo por la tarde, la gente corre a sus casas. Esta vez no es por ningún asesino, ni por miedo, ni siquiera por una oleada de incidentes o una banda de delincuentes. Tampoco es porque se vayan a perder el partido de fútbol que, obviamente, no pueden ver ya que la televisión no existía.

No. Esta vez es para prepararse. Obviamente, no todos podrán asistir al gran estreno de teatro pero, ¿acaso importa? Sólo correr ya es divertido.

La gente se prepara en sus casas. Es el día perfecto, el que todos esperaban con ansiedad. La Sra. Lovett, hija del gran juez, la gran panadera (dicho sea de paso) actuaba en el papel principal. Y como el teatro no era nada del otro mundo, la entrada era barata.

Sí, es el día perfecto. Algunos están ilusionados, es la primera vez que asisten a una función. Otros piensan en su plan, es el momento idóneo para llevarlo a cabo. Otros se arrepienten y deciden ir, a modo de disculpa con el ser querido.

La Sra. Lovett hace horas que se ha ido, pero eso no disuade al Sr. Todd de prepararse. Quiere y tiene que disculparse con ella.

No han hablado desde el incidente del martes, y aún no sabe por qué. Ella estaba enfadada, obviamente. No le gustaba que la gritasen y él no había tenido el valor suficiente para pedirle perdón y decirle que ella tenía razón, que no pensaba que sus planes fuesen estúpidos.

Pero ese era el día perfecto para hacerlo, y así lo haría. Ella misma se había molestado, por primera vez en la semana, en llevarle el desayuno junto con un sobre. No dijo nada respecto a ello, ni saludo, de hecho, y desapareció por la puerta.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse una entrada de palco, ¡de las mejores! Al menos ello compensaba el hecho de haberla sorprendido, casi todos los días, coqueteando con el personal. Por no decir, que si no les tiraba los trastos enteros era porque no tenía fuerza. Quiso pensar que sólo eran imaginaciones suyas.

La gente bulle alrededor del teatro. Hace mucho que oscureció completamente, pero el pequeño lugar está iluminado por el gentío y los pequeños farolillos colocados.

Al fin abren las puertas, y la gente entra en estampida.

El Sr. Todd se coloca en su sitio, varios pisos por encima del patio, y observa el lugar. Es un teatro bastante moderno y bien cuidado, con esculturas entre palco y palco. Es la primera vez que se encuentra en un sitio así, es tétrico. Sólo cuando se apagan las luces se da cuenta de ello.

La obra fue un éxito completo. El propio Sr. Todd se levantó para aplaudir y silvar, y mientras hacían las reverencias de rigor, no se le escapó que la Sra. Lovett le había buscado con la mirada y en esos momentos le miraba y le sonreía.

Estaba agradecida de su presencia allí. Era una disculpa silenciosa que ella aceptaba, a pesar de que no hubiese querido ir con ella a los ensayos. Había estado nerviosa durante toda la escenificación, intentando no pensar en que él podría estar sentado allí. Gracias a dios, la luz de las velas impedía la vista del público en desmesura.

Pero allí estaba, y con eso se contentaba.

Su expresión de felicidad se tornó en una mueca al descubrir quién estaba en el palco próximo al del Sr. Todd: su padre y el aguacil. Estaban sentados justo al lado, pared contra pared. Debía ser una pesadilla.

Mientras todos se cambiaban, ella salió corriendo por los pasillos, esquivando a la gente. Segundos. Segundos fueron los que impidieron que el Juez Turpin y su compañero vieran entrar a la Sra. Lovett en estampida en el palco de al lado, y disimular abrazando al Sr. Todd.

—¡Estoy tan contenta de que esté aquí! —dijo ella. El Sr. Todd sonrió a medias. No le gustaba que fuese vestida tan… ligera de ropa, pero al menos tampoco eran ropas menores—. Creí que no vendría, pensé que se había enfadado conmigo del…

—No lo intente, Sra. Lovett —replicó—. Sé quién estaba en el palco de al lado —la cara de la Sra. Lovett palideció—. Escuché su conversación con el Alguacil y…

Rezó y rezó porque no la hubiesen mencionado como "su hija" o algo por el estilo. Tenía ganas de morir. ¿Y si había escuchado algo? ¿Y si sonreía pensando en cómo la iba a matar, en cómo iba a sacarle tira a tira la piel hasta que no le quedase nada ninguna? El miedo paralizó sus músculos y le impidió moverse.

—… y gracias a usted, tengo un plan —terminó.

* * *

Umm... sí, lo sé. Capitulo sin sentido, carente de argumento y apenas pasa mucho. Pero tranquilos, que pronto, muy pronto, comienza la acción. Jijiji...


	24. Vacaciones Campestres

**Disclaimer: **Sweeney Todd no es mío... pero algún día, lo será.

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

**

* * *

**

**Vacaciones Campestres

* * *

**

—Espere, amigo —le dijo, parándole—, he olvidado mi sombrero en el palco. Voy a buscarlo.

—Le espero aquí, my lord —contestó.

Eran los últimos en el pasillo, todos se habían ido en estámpida, bien a dormir, bien de juerga.

Caminó por el pasillo, mirando con curiosidad todos los palcos. Debía admitir que su hija tenía buen gusto, y su actuación había sido brillante. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Tal vez sí que servía para algo, y la influencia del barbero no fuese tan mala en ella.

Finalmente llegó al suyo y cogió su sombrero de copa. Lo miró casi con cariño y salió fuera.

—_… no creo que sus planes sean estúpidos… _—dijo una voz en algún lugar detrás de las cortinas.

Avanzó lentamente al que tenía más próximo y escuchó con atención.

—… _lo sé, amor… _—susurró otra voz en el mismo lugar.

El Juez Turpin abrió un poco la cortina, al tiempo que veía con horror y estupor a su hija en brazos del barbero, literalmente.

De no ser por lo que veía, la escena incluso hubiese resultado divertida, pues él se acercaba poco a poco, y aunque se veía el deseo en los ojos de su hija, ella estaba reticente por algún motivo en concreto.

Arrugó el ceño cuando al fin sus labios se tocaron con lentitud, durante un rato.

Aquello sólo le enfureció más. ¿Quién se creía aquél hombre para besarla? ¿¡Quién!? Él no era _nadie. _Y no iba permitir aquello, de ninguna de las maneras.

Corrió donde el Alguacil, que estaba asustado por la expresión que traía.

—Mándele un mensaje Michael, que consiga un profesor de modales. Luego asegúrese de que preparan _Hill's End, _vamos a pasar allí una temporada.

—¿Pero porqué, señor? —preguntó alarmado, intentando aguantar el paso tan apretado de su lord.

—He decidido que Eleanor recibirá unas clases, para ser casada próximamente —concluyó, completamente enojado.

A lo lejos, los amantes se separaban. Ella le miró avergonzada por diversas cosas. Las mismas de siempre, en realidad. Él podría ser su padre, no sólo por la edad, sino por genética. Pero le amaba, ¡diablos si le amaba! Sabía que no podría estar separada de él, por mucho que quisiese o tratase, siempre volvería a sus brazos.

—Bueno, yo… eh… tengo que irme —dijo, señalando con el dedo pulgar el pasillo.

—Sí… —dijo él, también cohibido.

—Nos vemos en… ¿casa? —preguntó ella, algo extrañada. Él asintió—. Vale.

Hizo el ademán de irse, pero luego volvió para rozarle ligeramente los labios antes de marcharse saltando por el pasillo, ilusionada como una niña con zapatos nuevos y con el corazón a mil por hora.

* * *

Cortito, pero con miga... jejeje.

Si digo la verdad, ese beso no lo tenía planeado. Ha sido completamente espontáneo (se me ocurrió ayer), pero tenía que ponerlo para que el Juez se decidiese a llevarsela. Ups, ¿he dicho eso en alto? xDD


	25. Culpabilidad

**Disclaimer: **Sweeney Todd no es mío... pero algún día, lo será.

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a Mrs. E, siempre constante en dejar RR y decirme y comentarme lo que le ha gustado y lo que no ;-)

Esta vez me centro más en cómo se sienten los personajes. Eso NO significa que no haya novedades. Las hay, claro que sí. Hay algo clave en todo el asunto :-)

**

* * *

**

**Culpabilidad

* * *

**

De vuelta en casa, ninguno de los dos habló. Ella se fue a la habitación directamente, y él subió a la barbería.

Estaba confuso. ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer que le atraía de manera irresistible? Estaba enfadado, y no sólo consigo mismo. Se sentía como si la hubiese obligado. No se le pasó por alto la tensión y reticencia de ella, que él fue quien tuvo casi que acercarla para conseguir el contacto.

¡Maldita sea! Tal vez si la hubiese tratado mejor ella le habría besado de inmediato, o no se hubiese apartado. Incluso estaba enfadado con Lucy, sólo por el hecho de existir y ponérselo todo tan difícil. ¿No podía irse de su mente? ¿¡Qué demonios la retenía allí, torturándole cada día!? ¡Ojalá muriese su recuerdo, para no tener que pensar de nuevo en ella! No podía negar que se había enamorado de la Sra. Lovett, pero el recuerdo de Lucy estaba cada vez más presente. Cada vez que miraba a la Sra. Lovett, veía a Lucy. En sus movimientos, en sus palabras… era una droga tan adictiva que no podía evitar compararlas. Y eso no ayudaba, porque muchas veces veía parecidos que no debían existir. Porque él sabía que si la iba a amar, no sería porque se pareciese a Lucy. Ni mucho menos.

Mientras, en la habitación de la Sra. Lovett alguien lloraba. _Ella _lloraba. No de alegría, como cabe esperar, sino de tristeza y culpabilidad. ¿Cómo había podido besarle? Sabía que estaba mal, era una norma que ella misma se había impuesto cuando él llegó. Nada de besos, nada de coqueteos. Incluso se hizo jurar que no se haría su amiga, y que no se metería en su vida.

Y había fracasado estrepitosamente, parte por parte, punto por punto.

Oh, Dios. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Él podría ser su padre! En todos los sentidos de la frase, podría serlo. Y odiaba admitir que a pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentir ansiedad cuando se enfadaban, y sentir alegría cuando él se disculpaba sinceramente. Y con eso a ella le bastaba para perdonarle y olvidar lo que fuera que hizo. Incluso el recuerdo de que su madre estuvo con él la ponía celosa, y ese era uno de los motivos por el cual la odiaba a muerte. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su madre? Había muchas mujeres en Londres, ¿por qué ella? ¿Por qué aquella que había sido capaz de abandonar a sus hijas para torturar a su supuesto padre?

Oh sí, porque Lucy había sido muy ingeniosa toda su vida. Había ideado la forma perfecta de torturar al juez sin estar presente por medio de una de sus hijas. ¿Y cómo? Dándole su propio nombre.

La Sra. Lovett no se llamaba "Margaret Eleanor Lovett" como muchos pensaban. En realidad, el verdadero nombre de la Sra. Lovett era Marie Claudette Lucy, de apellido de soltera Turpin. ¿Qué porqué ese nombre tan rebuscado? Muy fácil. Lucy pensó que, escondiendo su nombre en el de su hija bastarda, el Juez Turpin no tendría más que pensar en ella para acordarse de lo que la hizo, y atormentarle así durante toda su vida.

Lo que ella no sabía es que su hija iba a odiarla con todo su corazón y se cambiaría el nombre. Pero tampoco se lo cambió por uno cualquiera o uno que le gustase. No.

El alguacil Banford, que había sido una especie de padre para ella, había estado casado y había tenido una hija. El Juez, a escondidas, incluso antes de que el Bedel y él se hicieran amigo y conspirasen, ordenó asesinar a su mujer y a su hija para que Banford no tuviese nadie más en el cual apoyarse.

Así que la Sra. Lovett, sabiendo de esto, le pidió al Alguacil que le diese el nombre de su hija, porque para ella él era como un padre. Jamás le contó la verdad acerca de su familia, porque si lo sabía era porque se había colado en la habitación de su padre (y claro, él sabía castigar). Pero ese fue el pacto silencioso que hicieron, acordando que de una forma u otra, siempre se protegerían.

Recordando su infancia, la Sra. Lovett se durmió sintiendo la típica presión en el pecho que deja la melancolía.

Al día siguiente, y sin amanecer siquiera, unos golpes en la puerta de la casa alertaron a todos los que allí dormían. Bajaron los tres en pijama, somnolientos, a la tienda de empanadas.

—Quédate ahí, Tobías —le ordenó la Sra. Lovett, obligándole a pararse en la puerta de la trastienda.

El Sr. Todd y la Sra. Lovett se miraron extrañados al ver al Alguacil, vestido de negro, con un coche de caballos detrás. Su expresión era seria, y parecía bastante triste.

Lo primero que pensó el Sr. Todd fue que el padre de la Sra. Lovett había muerto, pero ella pensó que había malas noticias con respecto al juez.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, ya despejada, abriendo la puerta.

—Buenos días, señores —dijo respetuosamente —. Me temo, Sra. Lovett, que tendrá que hacer las maletas inmediatamente, porque nos vamos.

—_¿Qué? _—preguntaron al unísono ambos.

—Su padre… —empezó, mirando indeciso al Sr. Todd y recordando que no debía decir quién era él en su presencia —, requiere que vaya allí inmediatamente. La invita a pasar unas semanas en _Hill's End, _y dijo que no aceptará un no por respuesta.

—¿Y cuál es la causa de que me requiera allí, Sr. Banford? —preguntó seriamente, alzando una ceja—. ¿Acaso no sabe que tengo varias funciones todavía?

—Lo sabe perfectamente y ya ha pagado el precio de todas las entradas vendidas.

—¿Por qué tiene que irse? —preguntó el niño, acercándose.

—Su padre ha decidido casarla, y ya ha encontrado un prometido —explicó brevemente—. La espero dentro.

Y dicho aquello, se introdujo en el carruaje, ante la atónita mirada del Sr. Todd y Toby, y el semblante triste de la Sra. Lovett.

* * *

Estaba releyendome antes el fic por encima, mirando haber si ya había dicho tal o cual cosa, cuando me fijé en la descripción del fic. Dije que sólo escribiría uno y no más hasta que "terminase los demás". Debo reírme. ¿Quién iba a decirme que ya estamos por el capitulo veintitantos, y aún no he terminado todos los que prometi? XD


	26. Una maleta y un adiós

**Disclaimer: **Sweeney Todd no es mío... pero algún día, lo será.

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

**

* * *

**

**Una maleta y un adiós

* * *

**

—¡No puede irse! —gritó Sweeney Todd, persiguiéndola hasta la salida.

No le había dejado entrar en su habitación para decirle que no podía irse. Que no podía dejarle solo con aquél "criajo" celoso. ¿Y para qué iba a dejarle entrar? Eso sólo les llevaría a conversaciones dolorosas, a palabras que ninguno quiere decir. Pero no, él no podía quedarse callado y aceptar con la cabeza. Desearle suerte, darle dos besos y despedirla. Eso era lo que podía hacer. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que Sweeney Todd no era de los que se calla y, obviamente, no iba a dejarla ir sin más.

—¡Sra. Lovett! —gritó, ella no parecía escucharle. La cogió del brazo y tiró con tanta fuerza que se tuvo que girar y cayó sobre él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. Sabía que si le miraba a los ojos estaba perdida, así que prefería mirar al suelo.

—No puede irse —repitió.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Si no, será peor para ambos. Créame, Sr. Todd, sé lo que digo. Usted no es el primero que intenta hacer lo que usted está intentando hacer ahora.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, sin apartarla ni un centímetro de él.

Le miró a los ojos sintiéndose culpable. Una de tantas cosas que no le había dicho acerca de Lucy y su supuesta muerte. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se apartó de él, sin atreverse a decirlo. Se acercó a Tobías, que estaba detrás del barbero, y también le besó, sólo que a este en la frente, como se les hace a los niños pequeños.

—Debo irme ya —suspiró—. Piénselo así: Sólo será un tiempo. No me mudo a _Hill's End_ y, ¿quién sabe? No tengo porqué casarme. Puedo rechazarle. Todo se verá, ¿vale? —sonrió con falsedad, sabiendo que de aquello nada bueno podía salir.

Le acarició la mejilla al Sr. Todd con la mano, sintiéndose peor de lo que ya se sentía respecto a él, y salió corriendo hacia el carruaje. Le dio la maleta al cochero y se sentó dentro sin mirar al Alguacil, sentado enfrente de ella. Se asomó por la ventanilla para decir el último adiós antes de girarse.

—Lo siento, Eleanor —suspiró el Bedel—. Tú sabes que si por mí fuera…

—Sí, sí, sí —contestó exasperada haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Todo eso ya me lo sé.

—Escucha —la cogió de la mano con mirada culpable. Ella incluso se alegró, al parecer no era la única culpable—. Creo que sospecha algo.

—¿Acerca de qué? —preguntó asustada.

—Del barbero. Os vio en el teatro, en el palco… —ella abrió los ojos con terror—. Creo que empieza a preguntarse la extraña familiaridad de tu chico con Lucy Barker.

—Oh, dios… ¿Ya sabe que él es…?

—No, por eso necesitaba que vinieras. Cuando me negué, me preguntó si sabía algo. Eleanor, sabes que no puedo mentir a tu padre, tuve que hacerlo.

—Está bien —le sonrió—. Gracias.

Suspiró y miró el paisaje. No, nada bueno saldría de aquello. Cuando de su padre se trataba no podía, simplemente. Pensándolo bien, debía de enviarla para alejarla de Barker. Sí, debía aterrorizarle que otra de "sus mujeres" cayera en brazos del mismo hombre. No pudo evitar reír con la ironía de haber dado en su talón de Aquiles. Cuando se enterara de que su hija estaba viviendo con el enemigo, con su _peor_ enemigo, iba a ser un espectáculo digno de ver. Pero al Sr. Todd no le haría tanta gracia saber que ella era la hija del hombre que arruinó su vida. Ella también lo odiaba, ¿pero qué podía hacer? De alguna forma, si no hubiese sido así, la Sra. Lovett no hubiese nacido seguramente. ¿Debía odiar que su padre hubiese destrozado la vida de su amado, si eso significaba odiar su propia existencia? Era uno de los dilemas más complicados a los que se había enfrentado nunca, y dudaba de que nadie pudiese resolverlo.

Pero apenas horas antes, medía día a lo sumo, había disfrutado del beso más tierno de su vida. Había sido la primera vez en su vida en la cual, al menos, sus sentimientos eran sinceros. No había sido uno grande, ni un beso de libro romántico pero a ella le había gustado sólo por significar lo que significaba: que él podría sentir algo por ella. Sí, seguía sintiéndose culpable por Lucy. Ella seguía viva en algún lugar, seguía casada con el Sr. Todd aunque este lo negase constantemente. Y ese era otro aspecto que no entendía de él. ¿Por qué demonios se empeñaba en negar lo evidente? Seguía enamorado de Lucy, y ambos lo sabían. Pero el barbero se empeñaba en guardar su foto y mirarla negándose amarla, y diciendo que ella no era nada para él. Que sólo era para vengarla. Pero él mismo aceptaba estar muy enamorado de su mujer. Suspiró, el hombre era todo maldito dilema lleno de contradicciones.

A lo lejos, el lago donde pasó las mejores noches de su niñez hacia aparición, precediéndole la "casa de campo" de dos pisos con más de catorce habitaciones sin contar cocina y comedor.


	27. Hill's End

**Disclaimer: **Sweeney Todd no es mío... pero algún día, lo será.

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

Aquí un capitulo más largo. ¡Espero que compense los anteriores!

**

* * *

**

**_Hill's End

* * *

_**

Los primeros días en la mansión de campo no fueron tan malos como esperaba; su padre no fue demasiado descortés, y no hubo noches tormentosas.

Al menos, su habitación no tenía que compartirla con Johanna, y eso ya era algo bueno.

Sin embargo, los días pasaron lentos en aquél lugar alejado de la civilización. La Sra. Lovett estaba cada vez más deprimida pensando en su casa y en lo que le gustaría estar en ella. La echaba de menos, a ella y a sus habitantes. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ellos? Toby, a pesar de su "locura pasajera" con ella, era como un hermano. Y el Sr. Todd… bueno, era otra historia.

Les echaba mucho de menos, y todo el mundo en el lugar acabó por notarlo.

Pero tres días después, después de desayunar, un joven poco mayor que ella llegó a _Hill's End. _Pronto el Juez lo anunció como el maestro de modales de la "Stra. Turpin", y con el cual debería pasar todos los días hasta la llegada de su prometido.

Seamos sinceros, a la Sra. Lovett se le pasaron mil formas de hacerle la puñeta al profesor, y no llevó ninguna a cabo. El hombre no era muy guapo, pero al menos era amable con ella.

—La espalda recta —dijo suavemente, dándole un toque con una vara de madera en la misma—. Es normal que el libro se caiga todo el rato sino lo hace como le digo, Srta. Wilson.

—¡Pero es que no puedo! —se quejó, tirando el libro al suelo por vigésima vez.

El Juez Turpin suspiró, dándole otra calada a su puro. ¡Qué chica tan exasperante! No era capaz de hacer nada a derechas, y su prometido no tardaría en llegar. Miró al Alguacil, que fingió pensar igual que él, y después a Johanna, que observaba todo con fascinación.

—Venga, otra vez —suspiró el maestro—. ¡Espere! —exclamó de pronto, cuando la vio agacharse por el libro—. ¿Qué forma es esa de recoger las cosas?  
—Pues… ehm… ¿la de siempre? —preguntó cansada.

—Error. Para recoger las cosas hay que flexionar las piernas. El no hacerlo, por ejemplo, en un baile, puede acarrear consecuencias desastrosas para el vestido. Imagínese si se rompe una costura. ¡Sería una catástrofe para su imagen! —ella le miró un poco avergonzada por la seriedad de sus palabras, y un poco culpable.

—Es que tanto subir y bajar escaleras me ha dejado las piernas melladas —explicó—. La tengo destrozadas —completó.

El maestro, de espaldas al Juez, hizo como que le miraba de reojo con una mueca de horror y decepción, arrancando una carcajada de la Sra. Lovett.

—Bien, prosigamos pues. Eso tendremos que arreglarlo en otro momento —dijo en tono serio de nuevo, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

A decir verdad, el hombre era bastante majo. En el tiempo libre solían estar juntos (dos horas al día, no les dejaban más), jugando al ajedrez o dando paseos por el prado. Hablaban el uno del otro, de dónde vivían, de su niñez…

El juez empezaba a temer que Lucy se hubiese vuelto a enamorar, pero no estaba más lejos de la realidad. La verdad, es que entre ellos eran como hermanos, a pesar de que ella le llamaba profesor y él a ella Srta. Wilson. Y por supuesto, él estaba casado y no tenía ningún interés en tener una amante.

Pero pronto, los días se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses. Tres meses, para ser exactos, y la Sra. Lovett no hacía más que descubrir cosas terroríficas sobre su pasado y sobre su madre.

Tenía su diario con ella, el que se había llevado de la Calle Fleet, y otra parte que había encontrado allí rebuscando en su habitación.

Al parecer, la habían tenido en ese mismo cuarto durante días, agonizando, hasta que dio a luz. Y una vez hecho aquello, intentó suicidarse, quedando loca.

Pero lo que nadie sabía, es que ella había escrito sus últimas palabras en un diario que escondió bajo una madera del suelo. En él reposaban en tinta las palabras de una madre a una hija no nata por aquél entonces, donde explicaba todo lo sucedido.

* * *

_10 de Noviembre de 1812 _(once días antes de su nacimiento)

_[…] Querida hijo, si algún día encuentras esto, quiero que sepas que siempre te quise y te querré. Sé de quién eres retoño, y que eres fruto de un acto horroroso e impuro. Y sin embargo sigo queriéndote, porque no creo que debas sufrir pena por un acto pasado y que no es culpa tuya. Ningún niño debería sufrir desde el nacimiento por cosas así. […] Siento mucho lo que va a suceder conmigo, pero como comprenderás no veo capaz de continuar con esta farsa, sintiéndome tan degradada como ahora lo hago. Pero te prometo que, allí donde estemos cada uno, seguiré queriéndote hasta el fin de los días. Porque ningún niño debería estar sin el amor de su madre._

_Sé que no estaré presente en tu crecimiento, y que seguramente me odiarás por dejarte con ese mal hombre. Pero es lo mejor para ti y tu futuro. Teniendo un apellido respetable, podrás acceder a todo tipo de cosas, y nadie podrá tocarte, seas niño o niña, sea hombre o mujer._

_Llévate bien con tu hermana, es lo único que te pido. Sé que apenas deben quedar tres días para el parto, y que pronto moriré. Probablemente nunca encuentres esto, pero me iré con la esperanza de que lo hagas alguna vez y juzgues a tu madre como lo que de verdad es: una pobre loca que sólo quiso lo mejor para sus hijos.

* * *

_

La mujer se repetía en aquello muchas veces, y siempre aportaba algo nuevo, pero era el mismo contenido. Se sentía profundamente mal por su madre, y se odiaba por ello. Había pensado que no era más que una egoísta por dejarla allí, y ella sólo pensaba en el bien de Eleanor. Sí, también explicaba lo del nombre. Le hubiese puesto Benjamin de ser niño, pero seguía insistiendo en que ella la querría a ella y a su hermana para siempre, estuviese o no muerta.

Dos días después, ella y el profesor, del cual no sabía el nombre, habían decidido ir a dar un paseo en barca por el lago. La Sra. Lovett sabía que no podía contarle nada de aquello, porque al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un empleado de su padre. Decidió que lo mejor sería no atormentarse con ello. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. No tenía razón de ser el seguir culpándose por ello.

El sol brillaba sobre la superficie, cegándola con su resplandor. Había patos en la superficie, se bañaban y salpicaban unos a otros mientras intentaban atrapar los peces que nadaban por debajo de ellos.

Mientras observaba todo esto, su maestro leía en voz alta un libro para ella. Le habían dicho a su padre que era importante para su formación, aunque fuese totalmente mentira.

Se adentraban bajo unos sauces llorones, cerca de la orilla que daba al camino de ida, cuando el barco se balanceó y él cayó sobre ella, riendo ambos.

Intentando levantarse, un sonido estrepitoso resonó en el lago. Los patos salieron volando, y todo quedó en una calma extraña.

Aplastada por su cuerpo contra la barca, pensó que sólo era una forma de protegerla del disparo.

—Profesor… —rió ahogada, intentando levantarle—. Vamos, profesor, el "peligro" ya ha pasado. ¿Profesor? —preguntó alarmada al ver que no se movía. Un líquido espeso bajaba por su clavícula y se perdía en el canal del pecho.

Asustada, hizo fuerza para levantar su peso muerto.

Cuando vio en su pecho el orificio de una bala, y que la sangre salía a borbotones, el susto que se llevó fue tal que tiró a ambos de la barca. Antes de caer al agua, sólo alcanzó a ver a un asustado Todd y Toby. Y éste último, llevaba una escopeta en la mano.


	28. Hill’s End Segunda Parte

**Disclaimer: **Sweeney Todd, desgraciadamente, no pertenece... sino estaría en otro sitio, en vez de aquí, publicando 8)

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

Uyuyuyuyuyyyyyyy. Me parece que la gente se pregunta cómo Tobías tenía una escopeta... muajejejje

**

* * *

**

**_Hill's End _**

**_Segunda Parte

* * *

_**

Fueron los peores tres meses que Sweeney Todd jamás había pasado. Se atrevería a decir que peor que en Australia. Allí podía distraerse de los pensamientos por medio del dolor y los trabajos forzados, pero aquí no. Aquí vivía bastante a gusto, acosado por los recuerdos, eso sí, pero se podría decir que estaba bien.

Y ahora se la habían llevado, y tenía otros cientos de recuerdos que le acosaban y atormentaban. ¡Y el chiquillo no hacía más que empeorarlo! Todo el día gruñendo y metiendo el dedo en la llaga: "Si no la hubiese dejado…", "Es todo por su culpa", "Si ella me amase jamás la hubiese dejado ir" repetía sin cesar. Tenerlo al lado era un suplicio las veinticuatro horas del día con servicio a barbería, y encima el muy mocoso no hacía más que terminarse la ginebra y no comprar más.

Un día, el niño se puso especialmente maleducado, y el Sr. Todd no tuvo más remedio que darle una bofetada.

¿Pero quién se creía? ¡Él también la echaba de menos y no lo exteriorizaba a cada segundo! ¡A él también le dolía que se la hubiesen llevado _obligada_ a un lugar que ellos no conocían! Él también la quería, de alguna manera.

Los días era insufribles, y las noches horrorosas. Apenas dormía pensando en quién demonios sería su padre, y si no necesitaría que le afeitase. Incluso pensó en ir a la tal _Hill's End_, y ofrecerse como barbero personal para luego degollarlo innumerables veces.

Y eso sin contar la culpabilidad que le carcomía por dentro, sintiendo que cada vez se alejaba más de su venganza sin motivo de razón. Él no sabía que estaba equivocado, obviamente, y eso le traía de cabeza. Intentaba recordar la tonalidad exacta de los cabellos de su difunta esposa, y no lo lograba. Se decía: "Al menos me acuerdo de su apariencia", pero sólo aparecían los rizos de la Sra. Lovett.

Sweeney Todd había dejado de ser religioso el día que entró en la cárcel, pero en ese momento rezó a lo más sagrado que su Lucy pudiese perdonarle alguna vez.

Definitivamente, aquella debía ser la peor de las torturas.

Después de tres meses de ahorrar dinero, Sweeney Todd se compró una escopeta. Tenía un cañón, así que no era muy moderna, pero el dinero no le alcanzaba para una de dos. La cargó con perdigones y la escondió en su habitación.

Hubiese podido coger la pistola de la Sra. Lovett, pero simplemente no se encontraba cómodo invadiendo su intimidad al entrar en su habitación.

Había pensado en ponerse el cañón en la boca y disparar con el dedo gordo del pie, pero la idea era tan absurda que rápidamente la desechó. ¿Para qué iba a suicidarse? Aquello debía tener más posibilidades que aquella. No, debía hacer algo útil. Si sólo supiera cómo encontrar _Hill's End…_

Al día siguiente, se le ocurrió preguntar a uno de sus ricos clientes. Para asombro suyo y de Tobías, éste sabía cómo llegar. Al parecer había estado allí en alguna recepción.

Sin dilaciones, Tobías fue a la estación por dos billetes de tren, mientras el barbero cogía el arma y un zurrón con comida y agua.

Montaron en el tren y antes de lo que esperaban ya bajaban de nuevo. Preguntaron en la estación y fueron andando hasta la misma.

Tuvo que admitir que el paisaje era precioso, y además hacía un buen día. El camino era de tierra, y como no había llovido era fácil andar por él. Había un lago cerca del camino, bordeado por frondosos árboles que cubrían el sol, pero que dejaban traspasar su luz entre las hojas, dándole un aspecto mágico a todo aquello.

Se escondieron tras un sauce al escuchar unas voces y risas. Se asomaron con cuidado, y sólo alcanzaron a ver a una pareja tumbada sobre una barca en el agua, acercándose a la orilla.

Ninguno pudo creer lo que vio. ¡Era la Sra. Lovett! ¿Y qué hacía ese hombre? Ella parecía querer apartarle, aunque reía. Tal vez ella pensase que era una broma y el hombre lo hacía en serio. ¡Y encima estaba casado!

Él quería esperar, aquello debía ser algún tipo de confusión o malentendido. La Sra. Lovett jamás iría a esas con un hombre casado, y mucho menos le engañaría a él para hacerlo.

Pero Toby no parecía por la labor.

—Ya no aguanta más —gruñó entre dientes, quitándole la escopeta antes de que se diese cuenta.

—¡No! ¡Tobías! —le susurró asustado por lo que pudiese hacer. ¡Si fallaba la mataba! ¡O igual quería matarla!

El muchacho aprovechó la oportunidad, apuntó y disparó.

Y cuando el hombre cayó muerto al agua, y la Sra. Lovett caía también, se dio cuenta de que había matado a un hombre. Un hombre inocente, con sus propias manos en una escopeta.

La dejó caer al suelo, conmocionado. Sweeney Todd también lo estaba, pero debía sacarla del agua. Dios sabe que esos vestidos eran muy pesados, y por poca profundidad que hubiese ya era un peligro.

—¡Vamos, muchacho! —le gritó—. ¡Ocúpate del muerto!

Se tiró al agua y buceó, intentando encontrarla en las oscuras aguas. En aquél lugar el sol no alumbraba, y sólo lo dificultaba más.

Alcanzó algo con la mano; una tela. Tiró de ella y notó un cuerpo que se zarandeaba. Era ella.

Tomando impulso con los pies, la cogió de las manos y salió a la superficie aguantando su pesado cuerpo.

Salieron fuera, ella tosía agua en cantidades astronómicas. Casi se ahoga por el susto.

—¿Pero qué…? —preguntó, recuperándose y mirando al Sr. Todd.

—Ha sido Tobías —dijo rápidamente—. Quise pararle, pero el endemoniado chico fue más rápido.

—Sé que ha sido él, pero… ¡están locos! —chilló, levantándose y alejándose de ellos al darse cuenta del peligro que corrían allí todos, incluyéndose a ella misma—. Están en propiedad privada, y además, ¡han matado a un hombre! —dijo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. El profesor reposaba en la tierra, donde lo había dejado el adolescente, que parecía sentirse culpable—. Si mi padre o el Juez Tur… —se calló al instante.

—¿Qué? ¿El Juez está _aquí_? —preguntó encolerizado el barbero.

—No puede hacerle nada —replicó—. Se lo hubiese dicho, ¿pero para qué? ¿No se da cuenta de la cantidad de guardias que hay por aquí? Deben irse, antes de que los vean. ¡Y llévense la escopeta!

Si descubría que era su padre, si sólo se hacía a la idea… ambos estarían muertos, ¡los tres lo estarían! Y ella la primera.

Unas voces se escucharon a lo lejos.


	29. Hill’s End Tercera Parte

**Disclaimer: **Ni Sweeney Todd ni su flipante música me pertenecen. ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de ellos! ^^

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

Vale, me he esforzado más con éste. ¡Espero que os guste! No veía el modo de acabar, todo narración y narración... Y ya nos acercamos, cada vez más rápido, al punto cumbre del fic. A partir de ahí (a no ser que se me ocurra algo, jejeje) es todo bajar y bajar hasta el final ^^

Espero sinceramente que os guste :$

**

* * *

**

**_Hill's End_**

**Tercera Parte

* * *

**

Miró a ambos con el terror reflejado en los ojos. ¡No! ¡Eso no podía estar pasando! ¡No a ella! ¿A qué Dios había enfurecido para semejante tortura? La situación era más que grave y todas sus mentiras pendían de un hilo. Un fino hilo a punto de cortarse y dejar caer el telón. No podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que se descubriesen el uno al otro.

—Rápido —apremió—. Suban al árbol.

—No, Sra. Lovett —habló Tobías por primera vez—. No pienso dejar que usted cargue con…

—¡Subirás arriba y no hay nada más que hablar! —le espetó, obviamente enfadada—. Ya has hecho bastante.

—Sí, señora… —susurró.

—Sra. Lovett… —la llamó el barbero.

—¿Sí? —preguntó nerviosa, escuchando las voces acercarse cada vez más alarmadas.

—Volveré a por usted.

—No, por favor…

—Lo haré —sentenció, sin lugar a respuestas.

Se subió al árbol con la escopeta, la cual tenía ya a buen recaudo. Escalaron hasta las ramas más altas y gruesas posibles, donde era imposible que les viesen por la espesura. Fulminó con la mirada a Tobías, que sollozaba en silencio.

Por primera vez era consciente de sus acciones. Había matado a un hombre que no conocía de nada. Había acabado con la vida de una persona, de un ser humano, por meros celos. Por no saber esperar como su mentor le pedía. No tenía excusa alguna, no podía pedir perdón y tampoco esperar que le perdonaran.

La Sra. Lovett (o Srta. Turpin, depende para quién) y bajo la atenta mirada del Sr. Todd, corrió hasta el cuerpo de su maestro y mirando hacia todos lados, como buscando una motivación o la inspiración, finalmente se dejó caer a su lado como si se hubiese desmayado.

Aún no era plenamente consciente de todo aquello. Su maestro, su profesor de modales, la persona a la que más cariño había tenido en cierto modo yacía muerta, a su lado. Había sido el único ser humano que había conseguido comprenderla en su totalidad. ¿Amor? No, más bien complicidad. Ella le había sentido como un hermano, un amigo. Él único que había jugado con el Juez Turpin por el bien de ella.

Desde que era pequeña había tenido que lidiar sola con todo. El Alguacil ayudaba de vez en cuando, pero era ella quien se escapaba corriendo las noches de tormenta hasta Hyde Park, donde por casualidad, su madre solía esperarla aunque no pudiesen reconocerse.

Y ahora, su madre estaba totalmente loca, y su hermano ficticio muerto por un niño que no causaba más que problemas.

—¡Lucy! —exclamó el Juez Turpin inconscientemente, corriendo hasta ella. Le dio suaves palmadas en la cara (que en realidad no hacían falta) para despertarla—. ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?

—Señor, Carter está muerto.

—¡Oh, Señor, ha sido horrible! —"despertó" horrorizada, enganchándole por la chaqueta—. ¡Unos hombres vinieron y dispararon! —gritó, fingiendo temblar y tener la mirada perdida—. ¡Y entonces… entonces!

—Shh, pequeña… —susurró, levantándola—. Llévenlo a la casa y hagan lo debido —indicó—. Y a mi hija llévenla a sus aposentos.

Los hombres que acompañaban al Juez y al Alguacil cogieron el cuerpo y éste último cogió a Eleanor protectoramente por los hombros mientras compartían una mirada más que cómplice.

Sí, Banford había visto las dos figuras del árbol. Y aquél olor a perfume francés no se le había escapado. Sabía quiénes estaban allí en realidad, pero ignoraba lo que había pasado. Su mirada era algo acusatoria, como si dudara de la muerte del profesor. De hecho, estaba seguro de que había sido en parte intencionado.

Turpin se quedó parado, observando la escena del crimen con escrutinio. Había algo que no encajaba. ¿Para qué iban a sacarla del agua? ¿Qué motivo había de matar a aquél buen hombre? Ni antecedentes penales, ni mala reputación con mujeres, ni alcohólico ni drogadicto, que era más de lo que podía decir de sí mismo.

Unas hojas cayeron a su lado, y miró hacia arriba.

Tobías sintió la presión de una mano contra su boca, cortándole la respiración. Ambos se apartaron del hueco por el que el Juez miraba con rapidez, intentando no hacer ruido.

Todd estaba impresionado por la elocuencia que había mostrado la Sra. Lovett. Había dicho la verdad, pura y dura, pero no les había revelado. No había sido capaz de entender las palabras del Juez, pero entendió algo así como que llevasen a su ahijada a la casa y se librasen del hombre.

Y ahora estaba allí, frente a ellos. Sólo tenía que mover un poco el arma y le acertaría de lleno en la cabeza con el único cartucho que le quedaba. El hombre que más odiaba. No, el monstruo que más odiaba, que había destrozado tantas vidas, que había matado tantas personas, que había hecho tanto mal a tanas mujeres, moriría por fin de un certero y rápido disparo.

Pero no, no lo haría. Debía sufrir, debía saber todos sus crímenes. Quería leerle todos y cada uno de ellos como hacían cuando va a ahorcar a los presos, quería tratarle como a uno de sus inocentes condenados.

Se lo debía a sí mismo y a todos ellos. Y quiera que no, se lo debía a Tobías, que era el que tal vez más había sufrido de "la pequeña familia" que formaban ellos tres en la Calle Fleet.

Con pesar, alargó una mano y espantó unos pájaros de su nido.

El Juez Turpin pareció contentarse con ello, miró con suficiencia hacia el cielo y con las manos en los bolsillos hizo de nuevo el camino a su casa.

Saltaron de su escondite una vez desapareció el malnacido aquél.

—Sr. Todd, yo…

—Calla —le dijo—. Lo entiendo —le pasó la mano por la cabeza, tranquilizándolo, mientras le indicaba que anduviese hacia el lado contrario.

Al fin y al cabo no podía culparle, él mismo había matado por despecho, ira y celos.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Volvemos sin más? —preguntó un poco menos avergonzado al cabo de un rato.

—¿Crees que soy estúpido? —preguntó fríamente, volviendo a ser él mismo.

—No, señor —respondió escuetamente, sintiendo que todo volvía, más o menos a la normalidad.

—Me alegro, sino no podría contarte mi plan…

Fueron al pueblo cercano y cogieron una habitación en la taberna.

—¡Estás loca! —chillaba el Alguacil en la habitación de la Sra. Lovett—. ¿¡Pero tú te das cuenta de lo que hubiese pasado si esos dos se hubiesen encontrado!? —gritó.

—¡Escúchame! —pidió—. No sé cómo ha pod-

—¡No, escúchame tú, Eleanor! —bramó, mirándola. Ella sabía que en realidad estaba asustado, y eso le llevaba a comportarse así—. Si se enteran de que el otro existe, si uno de los dos sabe la verdad… lo primero que pasará es que se me caerán los pocos pelos que me quedan, y tú acabarás muerta. O peor, en un asilo. ¡No puedes arriesgarnos así!

—Sé perfectamente que si el Sr. Todd descubre que Cornelius es mi padre primero le matará a él, y luego a mí —dijo, levantándose y tomándole de los brazos con suavidad—. Pero eso no va a pasar, ¿verdad? No lo permitiremos.

—No, supongo… —suspiró.

—Por el momento debemos evitar que el juez descubra nada.

—Deberías volver a casa, Eleanor —sugirió.

—Eso quiero.

—No va a ser fácil convencerle —aseguró, aunque era algo que ambos sabían muy bien. Él nunca daba su brazo a torcer.

Asintió y se separaron al tiempo que una apresurada Johanna entraba llorando y la abrazaba con fuerza.

—¡Oh, Lucy! —chilló sollozando, al tiempo que Banford le indicaba a la aludida que se iba saliendo por la puerta—. Estaba en la ciudad cuando me enterado —sollozó, apartándose y mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Estás bien? ¡Debes estar muy asustada! —exclamó, cerrando la puerta con la mano y obligándola a sentarse—. ¡Ay, Dios! ¡No sabría qué hubiese hecho si te hubiese perdido! ¡Si…!—sollozó—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hicieron daño?

—Tranquila, Jo —dijo, parándola en seco—. Estoy bien, no me hicieron daño. Lamentablemente, él…

—Sí, lo sé. ¡Oh, lo siento tanto, Lu! —dijo, volviendo a abrazarla.

Fue una tarde de lo más horrorosa. No sólo tuvo que aguantar a su hermanastra, la cual no sólo estaba detrás de ella en todo momento, sino que también le ofrecía cosas a cada cual más estúpida para "hacerla sentir bien". No podía culparla, la entendía perfectamente. La Sra. Lovett para ella debía ser la única persona con la que podía hablar y ser sincera sin sentirse observada por su maquiavélico tutor todo el rato. Era comprensible.

Sorpresivamente para ellas, después de la comida llegó un nuevo maestro. Era un monstruo en todos los aspectos. Duro, gruñón y sumamente estricto. Si a la Sra. Lovett le dolía la espalda y no podía ponerse recta, le pegaba con la regla en dicho sitio para obligarla a hacerlo. No había excusas, todo tenía que ser como él decía. Y Turpin parecía más que contento con ello.

Cuando finalmente se dejó caer en la cama, exhausta y con ganas de pegarse un tiro, aún la noche no había acabado.

Estaba tumbada junto a Johanna, que ya dormía profundamente. Ambas cubiertas por las sábanas de una de las camas de la habitación de la panadera, ésta intentaba dormir. Simplemente no podía, aquello le superaba en todos los aspectos.

Tantas mentiras, tantos engaños, tanto sufrimiento… ¿para qué?

Y entonces, unos pequeños golpes en la ventana la distrajeron. ¿Quién era? El viento, seguramente. Pero seguían. ¿Un pájaro?

Uno, dos, hasta siete más. Y finalmente pararon.

Cuando parecía que por fin podría dormir, la curiosidad apareció. ¿Y si era alguien? ¿Alguien que quería verla e iba llamando a todas las ventanas sin saber a cual correspondería?

Se levantó con cuidado y abrió la ventana sin hacer ruido. Atónita, observó algo que no esperaba y que podía ser, por fin, su pasaje hacia la libertad.


	30. El Caballero Oscuro

**Disclaimer: **Ni Sweeney Todd ni su flipante música me pertenecen. ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de ellos! ^^

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Capitulo 30! Como premio, aunque más corto, más interesante... ¡Por fin ocurre lo que muchos esperaban! Pero no diré nada... jejeje. Hay que saber leer entre líneas ^^ (wiiiiiii)

Por el momento dejo de lado las descripciones, aunque algunos se van a llevar un gran flash con este capitulo 8) xD

Por cierto, el título tiene su razón de ser y no tiene nada que ver con TDK ^-^

(Y todo indica que puede que bata mi record de capitulos...)

**

* * *

**

**El Caballero Oscuro

* * *

**

Se levantó con cuidado y abrió la ventana sin hacer ruido. Atónita, observó algo que no esperaba y que podía ser, por fin, su pasaje hacia la libertad.

Allí, bajo su ventana, no había nadie. Absolutamente nadie, sólo una negrura total. El único ruido que rompía el silencio era el de la lluvia chocando contra el suelo de su habitación. Pero algo había llamado su atención.

La enredadera. No sabía que estaba ahí. Podría escapar si lo planeaba bien, sólo tenía que…

Un relámpago surcó el cielo, revelando que en realidad sí había alguien allí abajo. Lo vio por unos segundos; era un hombre con una capucha negra, montado sobre un caballo negro. El perfecto camuflaje.

Miró con curiosidad el espacio que había quedado al tiempo que se escuchaba un trueno. ¿Quién sería? ¿Qué hacía allí, bajo su ventana, llamándola…?

Miró con un poco de miedo la figura mientras otro relámpago hacía presencia.

Tormenta, y Johanna estaba en la cama durmiendo. Turpin llegaría en cualquier momento. Y ella… ella…

—Johanna… —susurró el hombre, quitándose la capucha.

—Ve con él, no diré nada —susurró la susodicha en su oído, sorprendiéndola.

—Pero… Turpin…

—Hasta mañana no sabrá nada, no te preocupes.

—¿Qué dices? Hay tormenta, tú sabes que cuando hay tormenta…

—¿Qué? —preguntó extrañada, mientras el barbero las miraba confuso desde abajo.

Compartieron una mirada en la que ninguna de las dos entendía a la otra. Asintió levemente y Johanna se apartó de la ventana para dejarla espacio al maniobrar. Sin embargo, Eleanor la abrazó con fuerza antes de coger un diario que tenía escondido. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a la ventana.

Sacó una pierna por la ventana y la enganchó en el tubo que bajaba desde el tejado. Cuando llegó abajo estaba completamente calada hasta los huesos, pero no le importó.

—No sé qué diablo hace aquí —le dijo al Sr. Todd.

—Vengo a salvarla. ¿Por qué no baja ella? —preguntó con pena—. Podemos escapar los tres.

—Oh no, Sr. Todd —susurró, montándose detrás de él—. Ella debe quedarse, o nos colgarán a los tres. Es nuestra única oportunidad.

—¿Y su hermana? ¿Ella no viene? Hoy hay… tormenta.

La Sra. Lovett se mordió el labio para no decir nada y negó con la cabeza. Se agarró a la cintura del Sr. Todd, el cual echó su propia capa por encima de la espalda de ella (que iba en ropa de cama) y espoleó al caballo.

¿Cómo podía ser? Johanna no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba cuando mencionó la tormenta. Le daba igual. Algo no encajaba… ¿cómo era posible que ella no tuviese miedo?

"No puede tener miedo si nunca ha ocurrido…", se dijo a sí misma.

Pero había ocurrido, ¡ella lo había visto! Había visto a su hermana gritar, había visto a su padre amenazarla. Había visto cómo…

Y entonces comprendió cosas. Había estado ciega demasiado tiempo… Johanna no gritaba porque su padre intentará hacerle… cosas, sino porque tenía miedo de la tormenta. Y cuando la vio alzó la mano para que ella fuese a abrazarla.

Y su padre… él siempre había sido muy seco, pero ahora que se paraba a pensarlo con claridad se dio cuenta de que la expresión de su padre era de cariño. No la había amenazado… había dicho que iría a consolarla cuando su hermana cayese dormida. Que en menos de tres rayos él estaría allí, con ella, para… consolarla.

Una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla. De todas formas seguiría odiando a su padre, la quisiese o no, había hecho cosas terribles. Al menos la consolaba, valga la redundancia, que nunca se hubiese atrevido a hacerle nada a Johanna ni a ella.

Llegaron de madrugada a la Calle Fleet después de un intenso galope en silencio. Bajaron del caballo en silencio, allí esperaba un hombre el cual se lo llevó.

"Ya no tengo nada que temer", pensó. "Mi caballero de tela oscura llegó para salvarme y lo ha hecho".

Suspiró al tiempo que se refugiaba en sus brazos, ambos metidos en la cama de ella, mientras fuera continuaba la tormenta. ¿Cuánto tardarían en darse cuenta de su ausencia? ¿Importaba acaso?

—¿Ya no tiene miedo? —preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos.

—En absoluto —contestó, colocando un suave beso sobre sus labios—. De hecho, creo que estoy más feliz que en ningún momento antes.

Y con otro beso, la conversación acabó.


	31. Tormenta de Sentimientos

**Disclaimer: **Ni Sweeney Todd ni su flipante música me pertenecen. ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de ellos! ^^

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

Quería hacerlo más largo (¿¡Máaaas!?) pero se ve que no ha podido ser ^^. Pensaba que me daba para más, de todas formas. ¡Mejor corto y bien que largo y mal! El título es... bueno, porque hasta yo me he líado XD

Espero que os guste.

(_Quedan 7 capitulos para batir mi record..._)

**

* * *

**

**Tormenta de Sentimientos

* * *

**

No había parado de llover desde la noche anterior. Y Toby podía dar fe de ello, que había estado en la tienda desde que la Sra. Lovett y el Sr. Todd se habían ido a dormir. Él, sin embargo, no podía. Había cometido un crimen, uno en el que casi sale muy mal parado. La Sra. Lovett tenía que estar muy enfadada con él en realidad, ¿y cómo no iba a estarlo? ¡Él mismo estaba enfadado consigo mismo! Se odiaba.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver la cara de asombro del hombre, cayendo al agua. No podía vivir con aquello, ¡simplemente era demasiado!

Así que se limitó a trasnochar como hacía cuando era pequeño y Pirelli le trataba mal. Se quedaba sentado frente a una ventana toda la noche, llorando, mientras veía las estrellas (o en este caso, la lluvia), hasta que los músculos se le entumecían.

Poco después, a las cuatro, la Sra. Lovett hacia acto de presencia, medio dormida como cada mañana.

La observó en silencio. Parecía la de siempre: igual de joven, cansada… y alegre. ¿Alegre? Se fijó en su ropa, que estaba arrugada y alborotada con un botón o dos sueltos. Se dio cuenta de que no llevaba corsé y de que su pelo estaba más encrespado que de costumbre.

Y mientras ésta echaba agua en la tetera, el barbero hizo acto de aparición. Ya iba vestido y se dirigía hacia la barbería. Cuando pasó al lado de la Sra. Lovett, ella le miró con una sonrisa pero él la ignoró deliberadamente.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Había sido una noche maravillosa para ambos, ¿no? Ella al menos lo había pasado muy bien, y no por el hecho en sí, sino por estar con él. Y ahora la ignoraba, ¡ya podía esperarse un chaparrón de malas miradas durante una semana!

Sin embargo, por una vez en su difícil vida, no se sentía culpable. Para nada. Lucy había confirmado que ella era hija del Juez, de forma que les libraba de parentescos indeseados. No tenían nada que temer; ni represiones sociales, ni condena por incesto… sólo podían temer a la felicidad, pero ¿quién teme a la felicidad?

Suspiró con frustración al tiempo que notaba que no estaba sola. Vio el cuerpo acurrucado en la ventana, mirándola con intensidad.

—Anda, Tobías —le dijo—. Vete a dormir, ¿eh? Luego te despierto. No es bueno que los niños estéis tanto tiempo levantados.

No había sido una frase áspera o recriminatoria. De hecho, había sido cálida y familiar, como si nada hubiese cambiado. Tenía expresión soñadora, y entonces el niño comprendió que contra el barbero no podría hacer nada. Así que con resignación asintió.

—Sí, señora —dijo, yendo a su cama. De momento se negaba a llamarla de otra forma.

Hacia el mediodía la gente comenzó a llegar al local. No eran muchos, pero de momento era suficiente. Algunos se quejaron en voz alta por lo del teatro, ella les ignoró abiertamente.

Todos estaban dentro de la tienda, aunque ya escampaba. Sweeney Todd no pasó por alto ese detalle. Tampoco pasó por alto que, una vez abrieron el patio, ella le echaba miradas disimuladas (como siempre, pero en mayor cantidad). Él se limitaba a fruncir el ceño y gruñir algo.

No, no tenía ningún problema con ella. Ella era maravillosa, joven, inteligente y hermosa. No, eso no era lo que le molestaba. Lo que odiaba era lo que ella representaba para él; una debilidad, algo que le alejaba a grandes pasos de su venganza. Tenía que volver a ella, iba a hacerlo. Estaba decidido. Ya había tenido muchas vacilaciones hasta el momento, y esta vez había sido la última.

Pero no podía negar que el estar con ella aquella noche, entre besos y caricias, había sido la experiencia más… hermosa de su vida. Y había sido eso precisamente lo que le había hecho reaccionar con sólo una frase: "Si usted supiera cuanto le quiero…" Seis palabras murmuradas en casi un estado de inconsciencia total.

—¿Lucy? ¿Hija? ¿Dónde estás?

La voz de la poco sana Lucy Barker hacia acto de presencia en el patio de la Sra. Lovett, desorientada tarareaba una canción de cuna. Los clientes empezaban a levantarse escandalizados y gritando.

La Sra. Lovett salió a ver qué pasaba. ¿Tanto revuelo por una mujer loca? No podía ser, tenía que haber algo.

Y entonces lo vio, ese _pequeño_ gesto que todo el mundo odiaba. La mano en la boca, los ojos fruncidos y un sonoro "achús" fue lo que alarmó a la gente.

—¿Piedad? ¡Caridad! ¡Una moneda para una po-po-! ¡Achús! ¡-pobre mujer loca! —mendigaba, adentrándose cada vez más.

La clientela empezaba a reclamar, pero ella sentía pena por la pobre mujer; su madre. No podía dejar que se fuese por las calles enferma, pudiendo morir en cualquier esquina. Tenía que cuidarla de alguna forma. Sabía que era sumamente peligroso y contagioso, pero se lo debía de alguna forma.

—¡Fuera, maldita vieja! —bramó un hombre por encima de la voz de los demás, enarbolando una navaja de barbero—. ¡Como te vuelva a ver por aquí juro que-! —no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, pues la panadera ya le retenía el brazo.

—No, Sr. Todd —pidió—. Ya me ocupo yo de ella, con esta gente no se puede razonar a base de violencia —disimuló, mirando a la anciana que, por un momento, pareció ver algo en la mujer que la hacía recordar.

Frustrado emitió un gruñido, y después se fue malhumorado a su tienda apartando a la gente a empujones.

Ella suspiró y empujó a la mujer hasta la puerta del recinto con cuidado. Se agachó a su altura, pues iba encorvada, y trató de ver a través de la tela que caía de su sombrero.

—No puedo ocuparme de ti ahora, ¿vale? —le susurró, hablándola como si fuera una niña pequeña—. Pero si vuelves a las nueve te daré una jugosa empanada, ¿de acuerdo? A las nueve.

—¿Lucy?... —preguntó medio ida.

—Sí, soy yo —aceptó—. A las nueve aquí, y te alimento.

—¿Me da una empanada?

—A las nueve. Vuelve a las nueve —insistió, intentando hacerla recordar ese pequeño dato.

Se le iluminaron los ojos y alzó la cabeza, sonrió y asintió como si le hubiese dicho que le iba a dar un tesoro. Se fue andando a paso rápido y despareció en los callejones.

Cuando la Sra. Lovett se incorporó suspirando y se dio la vuelta se había hecho un silencio sepulcral en la tienda.

—Bueno, ¿qué? —dijo un poco molesta—. ¿No tienen ustedes que comer y yo dinero que ganar? ¡Pues vamos! Que por una vieja loca el mundo no se acaba —exclamó, metiéndose en el local y colocándose detrás del mostrador.

Poco a poco todo volvió a la normalidad, pero estaba preocupada. ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer para guardar a la mujer de que no escapase, y de que ni Toby ni Todd se diesen cuenta de que la cuidaba? O mejor dicho, ¿cómo iba a ocultarles el parentesco entre ellas?

Una semana después, en algún otro lugar de la ciudad un marinero que ya todos conocemos muy bien estaba sentado en una acera.

Jadeaba, estaba herido. No era fácil escapar de la policía cuando eran tantos. Pero tenía que verla, debía decirle que ya estaba todo planeado (después de tres meses desde que le dijo que se casaría con ella).

Le habían pillado colándose en la casa de Turpin. La sorpresa había sido mayúscula cuando el ama de llaves se encontró al joven en la habitación de Johanna, vacía, sin ella y sin su ropa.

Al menos les había despistado en un callejón.

Debió haberse quedado en el barco, debió haber ido con la tripulación a tomar unas cervezas en vez de buscar Hyde Park nada más dejar al barbero en tierra. Pero de no haberlo hecho, no hubiese conocido a Johanna Turpin, ¿cierto? Ahora sus compañeros se habían ido, hacía mes y medio que habían vuelto a la mar. Hubiera ido de no estar, otra vez, entre rejas.

Pero el beso que ella le había dado hacía ya tanto tiempo, cuando le prometió casarse con ella, había borrado todas sus dudas. Iba a conseguirla, fuese como fuese, con o sin ayuda del Sr. Todd.

De momento debía encontrarla, ¡en algún lugar estaría! Y cuando la tuviese entre sus brazos de nuevo, mataría a todo aquél que intentase separarlos.

No creyó su suerte cuando vio pasar un carruaje y una cara conocida dentro.

—Johanna… —susurró, levantándose. Ella no le había visto, y el coche ya estaba muy lejos—. Ya sé dónde encontrarte, y no pararé hasta hacerlo —prometió, internándose en un callejón.

Pero la gran incógnita sigue presente, ¿qué pasó en _Hill's End_ cuando la Sra. Lovett desapareció misteriosamente? Como es de suponer, Cornelius Turpin montó en cólera contra Johanna y el Alguacil, y con todos los empleados en general.

La haría pagar, oh sí. Nadie le hacía pasar aquella vergüenza al gran Juez Turpin sin pagarlo caro. Había tenido que soportar los insultos de la familia del prometido, entre otras delicias. Johanna juró no tener ni idea y viniendo de ella, todos la creyeron menos el Bedel que ya se olía algo.

Sin embargo, no la castigaría, ni gritaría, ni pegaría ni insultaría. Sería amable con ella, y le presentaría el "nuevo" marido que tenía para ella. Él se encargaría de hacerla sufrir, tal y como Albert hizo.

"_Tiene gracia_", pensó. "_Lo de Albert fue un error mío, pero finalmente me sirvió de algo. Una pena que acabase como acabó_".

Y para Todd… bueno, para él tenía una 'tortura' más interesante.


	32. Enfermedad

**Disclaimer: **Ni Sweeney Todd ni su flipante música me pertenecen. ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de ellos! ^^

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

Hoy no hay nota de autor xD

(_Quedan 6 capitulos para batir mi record..._)

**

* * *

**

**Enfermedad

* * *

**

—Lucy… —susurró la mujer, tosiendo violentamente.

—Estoy aquí, madre —respondió con tristeza su hija, sentada junto a su propia cama, velando a su madre convaleciente.

—… me prometiste… co_ff coff… _una empanada…

—Lo sé, madre. En cuanto se ponga bien le traeré la más sabrosa de mi tienda —prometió con lágrimas en los ojos.

La pobre mujer deliraba. Había sido toda una aventura colarla en su habitación y tranquilizarla lo suficiente para meterla en la cama. Decía cosas inteligibles la mayoría de las veces y no hacía otra cosa que repetir "¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?" una y otra vez, mirando al vacío o simplemente lloriqueando.

Aquella persona no se parecía en nada a la que solía cuidar de ella cuando se escapaba a Hyde Park por las noches, los años la habían cambiado demasiado. Las había cambiado a ambas.

—¡No! —exclamó, tomándola por los hombros y volviendo a tumbarla.

—¡Déjame, demonio! —gritó, intentando zafarse.

—¡Shhh! —pidió, tapando su boca. Si alguien oía sus intentos por escapar estarían en problemas—. ¡Auch! ¡No me muerdas! —gritó, apartándose al instante.

No era la primera vez que intentaba escapar. Y de no ser porque tenía cerrada la puerta a cal y canto ya lo hubiese logrado. Se chupó la herida inconscientemente, limpiando la poca sangre que salía.

Qué insensatez.

Miró atónita a la mendiga, que había vuelto a desmayarse, y luego se miró a sí misma en el espejo. ¿Qué había hecho? Llevaban así dos días escasos. No había salido de la habitación más que para hacer la comida. No había abierto la tienda. Los había esquivado a ambos como si del demonio se tratasen. Y ahora… después de tener tanto cuidado con ella, con no tocarla directamente, con no contagiarse de ninguna de sus posibles enfermedades… había chupado una herida que, posiblemente, contuviese más virus que la cola de una rata.

Conmocionada volvió a introducirla en la cama con lentitud para después dejarse caer en el sillón.

Si se contagiaba… si se contagiaba, ella… moriría. Había asumido que su madre estaba en las últimas. Que no duraría mucho. Quería estar con ella en los últimos momentos, quería hacerla recordar aunque fuese un poco, sólo un poco, lo suficiente para que la reconociese y poder decirle que no la odiaba, y que desearía poder haber estado juntas el tiempo que les arrebataron.

Miró su cuerpo inerte sobre la cama, el cual no se movía salvo para respirar.

Era irónico. Apenas medio año atrás, ella misma se había jurado y perjurado que esa mujer estaba ida totalmente, y que si se lo decía al Sr. Todd éste intentaría hacerla recordar, pero sería inútil y no haría más que sufrir y golpearse a sí mismo con un látigo de tres puntas.

Y allí estaba ella, con la misma mujer, posiblemente ambas enfermas y condenadas a morir.

No podría volver a verle, ni a él ni a Toby. Estaba confinada a aquella habitación por el resto de su vida. En cuanto se enterasen de lo que había hecho la repudiarían, estaba segura.

Se quitó los zapatos y subió las piernas para después abrazarlas.

¿Qué había hecho?

—¡Sra. Lovett! ¡Abra la puerta, maldita sea! —gritaba cierto barbero a la puerta de su habitación.

—¡Déjeme en paz!

—¡Que la abra, he dicho! —rugió.

—¡Váyase a la mierda!

Gritó frustrado y le dio un golpe a la puerta. Bajó las escaleras y cogió un vaso para echarse ginebra, acompañando a Tobías.

—¿Sigue sin querer bajar? —preguntó preocupado.

—¿Tú qué crees? —gruñó, tomando un sorbo de aquél alcohol de poca calidad, el cual abrasó su garganta. Y eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Cree que… cree que podría estar enfadada por…?

—No —contestó tajante—. No es por tu culpa.

—Pero… yo… maté a un hombre… —susurró apenado, mirando el culo del vaso.

—¿Y? Un error lo comete cualquiera —ciertamente no parecía él desde que habían llegado. Estaba más blando con el chico, tal vez porque le comprendía demasiado bien—. Aunque no lo sepas, y dudo que jamás llegues a saberlo, muchacho, no podemos culparte. Así que deja de atormentarte —ordenó con su frialdad característica.

Y eso le llevo a hacerse una pregunta importante, ¿tendría él la culpa? No pretendía dañarla, pero tampoco quería estar con ella. Necesitaba sentir que todo estaba en paz con su antigua vida antes de pensar siquiera en amarla. Ella debía comprenderlo. _Tenía _que comprenderlo.

Pero había algo que no le había contado. Y lo sabía. Podía notarlo en ella, en sus gestos, en su forma esquiva de ser. Nadie se pasa dos días metido en su habitación por nada, eludiendo las responsabilidades y escondiéndose de la pequeña familia que se ha esforzado en crear. No, algo pasaba ahí dentro. Algo grave. Y tenía que saberlo.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Cuánto echaba de menos su vida sencilla! ¡Ojalá pudiese todo volver a ser como antes era! Ojalá pudiese volver a tener una hija adorable con la que estar día sí, día también. Y una esposa maravillosa como la había tenido una vez, una que le amaba y se ocupaba de la casa mientras él se ocupaba de llevar comida.

Las echaba tanto de menos… Lucy, Johanna... los dos amores de su vida. Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla mientras recordaba todos los momentos felices que había pasado con su familia, con las personas a las que amaba.

—Sr. Todd… ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó Toby, mirándole algo preocupado.

—Perfectamente, muchacho —gruñó, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa y levantándose de camino a la barbería.


	33. La única mentira que no pudo contar

**Disclaimer: **Ni Sweeney Todd ni su flipante música me pertenecen. ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de ellos! ^^

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

Mmm... creo que me ha quedado poco compacto y algo confuso, pero confío en que se entienda ^^

(_Quedan 5 capitulos para batir mi record..._)

**

* * *

**

**La única mentira que la Sra. Lovett no pudo contar

* * *

**

_Pasos. Una caída. Ruido, en general. ¿Quién es? ¿Qué ocurre ahí fuera? Apenas serán las dos de la mañana, y ya queda poco para levantarse. Pero ella no se levanta hasta pasadas las cuatro, y eso si decide salir de su habitación. Tal vez… tal vez sea un ladrón. O algo peor. ¿Pero cómo ha conseguido entrar? Las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas, y no se ha roto ningún cristal en la casa._

_¿Y si es Tobías? Ese chico a veces se da paseos enteros, intentando conciliar el sueño. Sobre todo los últimos días. _

El Sr. Todd se levantó con decisión de la cama, navaja en mano, en dirección a la puerta. Y cuando los pasos se acercaban, y sabía que estaba en la escalera, la abrió súbitamente esperando asustar a la persona que fuere.

Y así fue. La Sra. Lovett casi se muere del susto. Tuvo que agarrarse como pudo a las paredes de las escaleras ya que estas últimas no disponían de apoyo alguno, dejando caer la bandeja con todo lo que encima llevaba.

—Sra. Lovett, ¿qué hace aquí? —preguntó bastante sorprendido—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Lo preguntó aún sabiendo que la respuesta era negativa. Estaba demacrada, con un tono blanco mortecino en su piel. Unas profundas ojeras marcaban sus ojos y… bueno, de no haberse tapado la boca en el mismo instante en el cual le vio, juraría que tenía los labios azules y despellejados. Le miró asustada, y entonces todo pareció moverse.

Se agachó para coger el paño mojado que traía encima de la bandeja junto a un cuenco de agua ahora roto.

Subió a todo correr, intentando llegar a su habitación. Se interpuso en su camino. Llevaba una semana sin salir de allí, y quería saber qué diantres pasaba. ¿Pero qué le ocurría a esa mujer? ¡Se había vuelto loca! El aspecto que tenía era tan…

—¡Estese quieta! —pidió, cuando la tomó de los brazos—. ¿Por qué no se quita la mano de la boca? —preguntó con suavidad.

Ella lloró y negó con la cabeza, aprovechando ese justo momento para escabullirse dentro de su habitación.

_¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! ¡No debió haber salido! Pero estaba tan mal la pobre mujer…_, pensó, mirando a la mendiga que yacía quieta en la cama.

Se levantó del suelo, donde se había dejado caer tras cerrarla con llave, y se dirigió a la cama. La miró fijamente, diría que no respiraba. Pero no. Seguramente lo estaba haciendo y ella no se daba cuenta por las lágrimas.

—¡Sra. Lovett! ¡Déjeme entrar! —pedía a gritos el barbero, aporreando la puerta—. ¡Sea lo que sea, podemos combatirlo juntos!

Le dieron ganas de gritar en respuesta, pero si lo hacía se dejaría al descubierto lo enferma que ya estaba. Y eso era algo con lo que ninguno podría lidiar.

Lucy no había vuelto a intentar escapar. Se quedaba en la cama delirando día sí y día también. Al principio tuvo que amordazarla para que nadie la escuchase, pero al día siguiente la mujer apenas podía respirar con normalidad sin parar de toser una y otra y otra vez.

Y ella misma tampoco mejoraba. Empezó a sentirse mareada, cansada y adolorida, con frío frecuentemente y algún quejido de vez en cuando. Ahora casi no podía tenerse en pie debido a la fiebre.

—Abra, Sra. Lovett… por favor.

Le ignoró, no iba a hacerlo. Le daba igual su vocecilla de cordero y sus promesas vanas. No podía dejarse al descubierto así como así.

No podía contagiarle a él también.

Colocó el trapo frío sobre la frente de la mujer, intentando bajar el calor.

Suspiró y volvió al sillón, tapándose con la gruesa manta que tenía para ella. Apoyó la cabeza en una de las orejeras y cerró los ojos.

—¡No pienso irme hasta que salga! —amenazó el barbero por última vez, antes de que sus ojos reclamaran el sueño.

* * *

La luz del amanecer inundó la habitación, iluminando a una somnolienta mujer que empezaba a despertar. En la puerta, alguien trataba de forzar la cerradura, pero ella no se había dado cuenta todavía.

Se levantó, desperezándose, y fue a la cama. Su madre seguía en la misma posición que la noche anterior.

Extraño, pues solía tener recurrentes pesadillas y sueños agitados. La zarandeó un poco, tratando de despertarla.

—¿Madre? —preguntó con timidez, temiéndose lo peor.

Las lágrimas ya volvían a caer por sus mejillas, (su camino habitual últimamente), cuando intento tomarle un pulso que no existía, o mirar si sus pulmones vacíos aún respiraban.

Cuando la tocó, fría como la piedra, tuvo que admitir la evidencia.

Muerta, estaba muerta. Debía haber fallecido la noche anterior, mientras iba por el trapo que aún seguía en su frente.

Trastabilló hacia atrás, cayendo contra la pared, sin poder creérselo del todo aún, pero sabiendo que era verdad.

Lucy Barker, su madre, esposa del Sr. Todd, que había sufrido tanto… había muerto por enfermedad, sola, en la habitación de una de sus hijas. ¿Habría sufrido? ¿O simplemente su corazón se había parado? ¿Había recordado algo? ¿Estuvo lúcida? Jamás, jamás lo sabría. Y jamás se perdonaría.

—¿Sra. Lovett? —preguntó nada más irrumpir en la habitación. Y calló al instante, observando sobrecogido el lugar—. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —murmuró.

Todo estaba desordenado, revuelto. El cristal del espejo mellado, casi roto. Había mantas por el suelo y platos en algunos lugares, acompañados de tazas y demás cosas. Algunos enseres estaban tirados por el suelo, y en la cama…

¿Qué hacía allí? ¿No era la mendiga que rondaba siempre su tienda? Miró confuso a ambas, antes de darse cuenta de que la mujer estaba muerta. ¿Y qué hacía muerta, metida entre las sábanas que alguna vez les taparon a ambos? (Oh, aquél recuerdo parecía ya tan lejano…)

Y ella sollozaba en el suelo, con la cabeza entra las piernas.

—Sra. Lovett, ¿qué…?

—Ha muerto —dijo, intentando hablar con normalidad.

—Lo sé, pero no entiendo… ¿qué hace ella aquí?

Se levantó con cuidado, mareándose al final, al tiempo que tosía varias veces. Habían sido roncos, no normales. Y parecía terriblemente… enferma.

La miró incrédulo antes de comprender.

—¿Se da cuenta…? ¿Se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho? ¡Ha podido contagiarnos a todos de cualquier de las enfermedades que esa vieja loca pudiese tener! —gritó, más bien asustado que enfadado—. Oh, dios… usted… me da asco —susurró, comprendiendo que en realidad era ella la que ahora estaba enferma, y que entrando en esa habitación se exponía. Salió inmediatamente—. ¿Por qué, Sra. Lovett? ¿¡Por qué!?

¿Qué sentido tenía mentir a estas alturas? ¿La mataría por decir la verdad? O mejor dicho, ¿la mataría decir la verdad? En estas condiciones no podía mentir, y menos inventarse una historia convincente. Así que se rindió por primera vez en su vida, y contó la única verdad que debía decirle.

—Era mi madre —confesó, dejándose caer al suelo mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.

Se quedó en silencio. No había nada que decir. Tampoco sabía si había algo, en realidad, que pudiese consolarla. Había sido una estúpida. Si se lo hubiese contado, tal vez él hubiese podido ayudarla. Pero no, ella no lo había hecho. Le había dado de lado, igual que hizo él después de… daba igual. Ya todo daba igual.

Y sin embargo, la entendía. Entendía por qué lo había hecho. Esa mujer, loca o no, había sido su madre y había actuado por ella. Tenía la impresión de que había intentado cuidarla en un último intento de redimirse por haberla despreciado tantas veces. Tal vez por ello nunca había dejado que la matase.

Dejó la llave que había encontrado fuera en el tocador y salió.

—Tendrá que deshacerse del cadáver, usted verá cómo lo hace —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.


	34. Caída en Picado

**Disclaimer: **Ni Sweeney Todd ni su flipante música me pertenecen. ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de ellos! ^^

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

Bueno. Aquí es, el punto álgido de todo. Como dice el título, ya todo es caída en picado.

(_Quedan 4 capitulos para batir mi record..._)

**

* * *

**

** Caida en Picado

* * *

  
**

Tal y como había predicho el Sr. Todd, deshacerse del cadáver no fue nada fácil. Sorprendentemente, Tobías había estado escuchándolo todo desde fuera; desde que la puerta cayó abajo hasta que el Sr. Todd se fue.

Entonces, él entró y abrazó a la Sra. Lovett. Ésta sólo se dejó arrullar, sin importarle las segundas intenciones del chico. Ya todo le daba igual.

Su vida había sido siempre tan dura, tan difícil que ahora se rendía. No iba a pelear más. Se acabó, ¡no podía con aquello! Simplemente, la superaba por todas partes.

Primero, el escaparse de casa para ver a su madre… que ahora yacía muerta en su cama. Después Albert, al cual había amado y que al final se convirtió en un depravado (con su consiguiente final). Más tarde, la llegada de Todd y todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento: la madre de Tobías, su propio primo, el profesor, Mooney, el teatro, su padre, Lucy…

Lo había perdido todo. Los _había_ perdido a todos, estaba sola, y nadie iría a salvarla esta vez.

—Vamos, Sra. Lovett —susurró el chico, levantándola—. Le ayudaré a cargar el cuerpo y lo enterraremos, ¿de acuerdo?

A él no le importaba que estuviese enferma. Sabía que se curaría. _Tenía _que curarse. De todas formas, no la daría de lado. Cuidaría de ella, bien fuese como madre, amiga o amante. Él se ocuparía de ella si el barbero no quería saber nada.

¡Ese pobre infeliz era idiota! Ella les había cuidado a ambos, ¡había hecho tanto por ellos! Empezando por el trabajo en la barbería y terminando por esconderlos de Turpin cuando lo del hombre. Era una gran mujer.

La entendía perfectamente; su madre también murió por culpa de Turpin, de la enfermedad que _él_ le provocó. Y fue ella quien intentó mantenerla con vida, fue ella la que le acogió después. Él se portó como un cerdo, pero la Sra. Lovett nunca se lo echó en cara.

Y ahora, él iba a comportarse de la misma manera con ella.

Entre los dos taparon a la mujer con las sábanas y mantas que habían tocado ambas y dejaron las ventanas abiertas. Tobías había crecido mucho desde la muerte de su madre y su hermano, así que cargó con el cuerpo. La Sra. Lovett sólo fue detrás, fingiendo ayudarle.

Cogieron un carruaje y fueron al cementerio. Ella estaba distante, tanto que parecía una muerta. Pero lo entendía, era algo normal.

Cuando llegaron al lúgubre lugar, había comenzado a llover y una espesa niebla cubría el sitio, como anunciando a qué venían.

Toby cargo el cuerpo hasta donde sabía que estaba la tumba de su pequeño hermano, la cual había visitado de vez en cuando por la noche, cuando no podía dormir, al igual que a la de su madre.

—Quédese aquí, ahora vuelvo.

Ella asintió, conmocionada, y se dejó caer en la tierra. Pronto la silueta del chico desapareció entre la niebla, dejándola sola en aquella oscuridad húmeda que calaba sus huesos junto con la lluvia, que se mezclaba por las silenciosas lágrimas que ahora vagaban por su rostro. No le estaba haciendo bien a su salud, y lo sabía. Pero le daba igual. De todas formas, moriría de una cosa u otra.

Cuando llegó Tobías a su lado, con una pala en cada mano, la Sra. Lovett no paraba de toser, mirando hacia otro lado.

—No se preocupe, pronto llegaremos a casa —quiso tranquilizarla—. Ya lo hago yo, usted no se mueva.

Empezó a cavar cerca de la sepultura de su hermano. Estarían juntos, así podrían ir a verlos cuando quisieran, y jamás tendrían que separarse en aquél terrorífico lugar.

Pero por más que cavaba, más difícil se hacía, y él no tenía ni idea de cómo se hacía una fosa.

La lluvia no cesaba, y cada vez era más difícil.

La tierra estaba muy dura y embarrada, así que cuando clavaba la pala y quitaba un cacho de tierra, dentro caía agua y todo se convertía en barro que había que quitar.

Pronto empezó a caerse al suelo y a mancharse, cansado, y la Sra. Lovett estaba cada vez más pálida y empezaba a tiritar.

—Dame una, chico —exigió una voz, saliendo de la penumbra—. Tú sólo no podrás.

* * *

Desde el momento que lo vio en el pasillo sabía qué pasaría. Y cuando les vio salir en medio de la madrugada, lo supo aún más. Decidió ignorarlo. No iba a estar salvándoles el culo a ambos todos los días.

Pero aquellas nubes del fondo no eran una buena señal. Y, aunque le había dicho que tenía asco de ella, sabía que eso era mentira. Había sido una inconsciente, y le repateaba que lo hubiese sido. Él la creía inteligente, más que eso al menos. Le daría el beneficio de la duda, al menos.

Pero los nubarrones, y la lluvia cayendo sobre su ventana no presagiaban nada bueno. Así que cogió un carruaje y fue tras ellos.

Pero cuando llegó, el carruaje anterior ya se iba y la niebla lo cubría todo. Le pidió al cochero que le esperase y se internó en la oscuridad, intentando buscarles.

Tras media hora de búsqueda, la esperanza se fue finalmente, dejando lugar a la desesperación. La lluvia y la niebla no le dejaban ver, y menos pensar con claridad.

_Piensa, ¡piensa! ¿Dónde pueden haber ido? Tiene que ser un sitio obvio. Algo que signifique… ¡oh, claro! ¡Ya sé dónde están! ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido antes!?_

Lo que más temía es que la Sra. Lovett se pusiese peor de lo que ya debía estar. Si pillaba una pulmonía no se lo perdonaría jamás. Debió haber ayudado a Toby en vez de dejarlos a su suerte. ¡Idiota!

Llegó veinte minutos después. Se había perdido entre las tumbas y había dado un rodeo sin querer, pero al fin estaba ahí.

Cogió su chaqueta y la echó sobre los hombros de la mujer, que parecía tiritar. Alzó la cabeza como si estuviese zombi, enfocó los ojos y dijo "gracias" en silencio, con arrepentimiento, al tiempo que volvía a mirar el suelo.

—Quita —gruñó, apartando al muchacho de un empujón—. Debiste haberme avisado —le espetó al tiempo que comenzaba a arreglar el trabajo del chico.

—A usted le da asco. La dejó ahí tirada, ¡no intentó consolarla! —exclamó, ayudándole.

—Pensaba volver, pequeño idiota desagradecido.

—Aquí los únicos desagradecidos somos nosotros, porque ella ha hecho mucho por ayudarnos.

—En eso concuerdo —aceptó—. Y por eso, si le pasa algo, me aseguraré de hacerte sufrir hasta la última gota de sudor que quede en tu piel. Te cortaré uno a uno todos los dedos de tu cuerpo, y las orejas. Te rebanaré la nariz y la lengua, y después me haré un collar con ellos —amenazó con crueldad, atravesándole con una mirada fría como el hielo, imposibilitándole replicar y casi respirar—. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor —asintió, concentrándose en el trabajo aún con el miedo en el cuerpo.

Tobías no confiaba en que el Sr. Todd pudiese hacer mucho más que él. Pero sorprendentemente, lo hizo y bastante más rápido. No era tan viejo como esperaba.

Entre los dos cogieron el cuerpo y lo tiraron dentro con las mantas. Hacía tan mal tiempo que ninguno pudo verle la cara, o eso esperaba la Sra. Lovett, que miraba al vacío repasando toda su vida junto a su madre, todos los escritos de los diarios… todo. Y llorando levemente mientras lo hacía.

Ambos hombres corrieron hasta ella y la cogieron cada uno de un brazo, levantándola. Estaba tan debilitada que apenas podía andar o moverse, y cuando el Sr. Todd miró su cara, sus labios, su nariz, se dio cuenta de que se estaba congelando y no guardaba ningún calor corporal.

Poco a poco, la llevaron hasta el carruaje. El cochero se sorprendió al verles llegar, esperando sólo a uno, y en realidad le traían a tres manchados de barro. Quiso replicar, pero el Sr. Todd ya le daba más dinero.

—Por la tardanza y por las manchas —resumió, ayudando a la Sra. Lovett a subir. El cochero asintió y espoleó el caballo, de vuelta a Londres.

* * *

—Lo que me duele en sí no es el resfriado —dijo con esfuerzo, tratando de ser sincera—,, ni el "haberme resfriado". Me duele que… mi madre… bueno. Supongo que al final la quería a pesar de todo, y nunca pude decírselo. Nunca supe que era ella hasta que se acercó a nuestra tienda cuando el usted llegó, y ahora jamás la volveré a ver…

—Shh. No intente hablar —le dijo el Sr. Todd, poniendo más mantas encima de ella—. Está afónica, ronca y resfriada. Intente dormir —sugirió.

Ella asintió levemente, sin fuerzas para moverse, y cerró los ojos. La cama le ofrecía bastante calor y el peso de las mantas, seguridad.

Entendía perfectamente su sentimiento de culpa, pero no la historia. Según había intentado contarle, su padre echó a su madre a la calle, pero nada más. Suspiró, tal vez deliraba a causa de la fiebre que tenía. Puso otro trapo frío en su cabeza después de darle un leve beso en la frente, tal vez queriendo demostrar que no le daba tanto asco.

La miró, ya estaba profundamente dormida.

Lo mejor sería salir de aquella habitación para no enfermar él también y dejarla tranquila un rato. Había pasado demasiadas emociones fuertes en un sólo día, de un tirón. Era momento de descansar.

Él también lo hizo. Avisó a Tobías de que no entrase en el cuarto de ella y se fue a su habitación, donde se tumbó a dormir.

* * *

_"¡Bravo! Al final has conseguido lo que te propusiste. La has matado._

_  
— M.E.L."_

La breve nota había aparecido bajo la puerta aquella noche. Había sido directamente enviada al Juez, pues era su casa al fin y al cabo.

—¿¡Y quién demonios es Mel!? —preguntó a voces el magistrado, cansado de pensar y no conseguir respuesta alguna.

—No es "Mel", my lord —le corrigió el Alguacil, fingiendo temblar asustado—. Si me permite decirlo… son unas siglas.

—¡Ya lo sé, idiota! —gritó, dando vueltas como un tigre enjaulado.

—M… E… L… ¿Podría ser su hija? —sugirió.

—¿Qué estupidez es _esa_?

—Margaret "M", Eleanor "E", Lovett "L" —explicó, pensando seriamente en que su amo estaba perdiendo la razón. Curiosamente, al susodicho le salió un pequeño tic en el ojo.

—No se llama así… —dijo entre dientes, obviamente enfurecido.

—Ella se hace llamar a-… —contestó, ahora asustado, con la nota entre sus rechonchos dedos.

—¡Me da igual cómo se haga llamar! —rugió, cortándole.

Le quitó el papel y caminó hacia su despacho, ignorándole completamente.

—Parece ser que tendré que tomarme la justicia por mi mano… otra vez —murmuró, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Sin embargo, el Bedel sabía que Cornelius no tenía ni idea de lo que trataba aquella nota. Pero él sí. Lo que Eleanor estaba diciendo es que Lucy Barker había muerto finalmente, y al parecer no de forma agradable por el tono de la nota. Pero de lo que estaba seguro, era de que él planearía algo espantoso para ella, algo que la haría sufrir.

Pues bien, esta vez no lo permitiría. Ya había sufrido mucho la pobre mujer. Iría a avisarla en cuanto supiese de qué se trataba y le pararía los pies al malvado hombre.

* * *

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre Londres a pesar de que la tormenta había pasado cuatro horas antes.

Y por segunda vez en mucho tiempo, la Sra. Lovett se hizo la misma pregunta: Tantas mentiras, tantos engaños, tanto sufrimiento… ¿para qué? ¿Para ser repudiada? ¿Desterrada? ¿Atacada o asesinada? ¡Ella, que se había esforzado tanto por ellos! Siempre intentando ser perfecta, en realidad era un pato mareado. Al final su padre tendría razón, no sabía dónde estaba el suelo para poner los pies sobre él.

Esperaba que la nota hubiese sido clara, porque ella apenas podía pensar con claridad.

Sin embargo, aquella noche, mientras intentaba dormir, se obligó a aceptarlo. A aceptar que su madre ya no estaba y que, en realidad, ella no tenía la culpa. Todo era culpa de Turpin, que había tergiversado las cosas demasiado bien. Si nunca hubiese ido a por ella, la Sra. Lovett no hubiese nacido, pero todo hubiese sido mucho mejor.

Tres piedritas chocaron contra su ventana como la vez anterior. La única diferencia era que no provenían de la misma persona.

Se levantó torpemente, pues se sentía mejor pero no del todo, con los diarios de su madre en una mano, que había estado leyendo. Avanzó hasta la ventana y la abrió, deseando no haberse ido nunca de _Hill's End _ y que todo fuese una terrible pesadilla, que nada hubiese pasado.

Pero no era así.

—Eleanor, por favor, razona y vuelve —pedía el Juez Turpin desde la calle, con un ramo de flores.

"_Muy listo_", pensó "_Ahora no puede verle nadie, es demasiado pronto."_

—Por favor, cásate con mi prometido. Lo del duque no importa, él –

No llegó a oír la frase terminar, pues ya había cerrado la ventana y volvía a su cama con intenciones de dormir. Pero apenas puso una rodilla sobre el reblandecido y viejo colchón, volvieron las piedras.

Suspiró y volvió a levantarse. Le hizo una seña para que fuese a la tienda. Lo único que no quería que pasase ahora, además, es que el Sr. Todd se levantase y viese al hombre bajo su ventana. Aquello podría ser catastrófico.

Y no podía estar más en lo cierto.

Abrió la puerta con desgana, tapándose con un chal.

—Fuera —le dijo, obviamente enfadada con él.

—Tienes muy mal aspecto, Lu…

—¡He dicho que largo! —insistió entre dientes para no gritar.

Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde. Sweeney Todd se había despertado con los gritos del magistrado, y aunque (y ya lo ha demostrado varias veces) tenía mal oído, había entendido algo de "casarse conmigo". Y aquello le había enfurecido horrores. No lo permitiría. No iba a dejar que aquél bastardo pusiese una sola mano en ella, que debería estar en la cama.

Y cuando le vio marchar ya sabía a dónde se dirigía, así que bajó a la tienda tras ella.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó más enfadado que ella.

—Oh, nada, Sr. Todd —dijo nerviosa, cambiando de posición constantemente.

—Sí, sí que ocurre —rectificó el magistrado, viendo sus planes volverse realidad—. He venido porque mi _hija _desobedeció mis órdenes, y supongo que gracias a usted, ¿me equivoco? —alzó una ceja, dejando el ramo en una mesa con asco, al tiempo que toda su fachada caía.

—¿Qué?... —preguntó anonadado el barbero, mirándoles como si no entendiera.

—¡Serás…! —gritó ella, retrocediendo hasta el mostrador—. ¡Te _pedí _ por favor que no dijeses NADA, sucio bast-!

—Cuida tus palabras, _jovencita _—dijo Turpin, calmado.

—Usted… me mintió… —comprendió Sweeney Todd, mirando el suelo—. Usted es… la otra hija de Turpin… —susurró, mirándola dolido, para después hacerlo enfurecido. Mucho más que antes—. ¡Seguro que se lo contó desde que llegué a la ciudad! ¿¡Verdad!? —gritó, acercándose a ella amenazadoramente. Gracias a dios no llevaba ninguna navaja encima—. Fue corriendo a contárselo, ¡maldita zorra!

—¡No se atreva a insultar a mi hija! —gritó el padre de ella, aunque fue ignorado.

—No, Sr. Todd… Yo… sabía que diría eso, pero jamás… —tartamudeó, cogiendo disimuladamente un cuchillo que había tras ella, con los diarios aún con ella—. No dije nada, Sr. Todd. ¡Se lo juro! ¡Tiene que creerme!

—¿En qué más me mintió? —preguntó con expresión sádica—. ¿Albert? ¿La vieja muerta?

—¿Muerta? —preguntó Turpin, extrañado—. ¿Qué significa esto, Lucy?

—¿Lucy? —preguntó el barbero, extrañado.

—M-mi verdadero nombre es Lucy, Sr. Todd… Claudette Lucy Lovett… —susurró, sin apartar su mirada asustada de él.

—Genial, una más.

—¿Lucy ha muerto? —preguntó el magistrado, perdido completamente.

—Sí, padre… —contestó.

—¿Lucy? ¿Qué…? —entonces el Sr. Todd recibió de nuevo el cubo de agua fría.

—Vaya, no sólo no le has contado que eres mi hija, sino que tampoco le has dicho que la preciosa Lucy Barker era tu madre, ¿eh? —preguntó, sonriendo con sadismo.

Miró asustada a ambos, sabiendo que sólo había una salida posible, y que cualquiera de los dos podrían alcanzarla, aún más estando enferma y en ropa de cama.

—Sr. Todd, la mendiga… —quiso explicar.

Él la cogió con fuerza por el brazo, haciéndole daño. Y la otra mano la dirigió instintivamente a su cuello, destinado a estrangularla. ¡Mentirosa! ¡Mala pécora! ¡(Palabrotas mayores)! Él la había llegado a querer, ¡y todo era un engaño! Ya sabía por qué le resultaban tan familiares su olor y sus rizos.

—Sólo… lo hice… por usted… —sollozó, sin aire para respirar.

—¡My lord, el Sr. Barker…! —entró el Alguacil en la tienda, y al ver el panorama cayó al instante—. Oh, mierda…

—¿¡Sr. Barker!?

—Soy yo —dijo Sweeney Todd—. Todo este tiempo he sido yo. ¡Sorpresa! —dijo con sarcasmo, redirigiendo toda su venganza contra ella—. No me había alejado tanto como creía de mi venganza. Siempre estuvo ahí, ¿verdad? Usted nunca me alejó, sólo me ayudó a ignorarla —susurró en su oído.

—Suéltela, por favor —suplicó el Alguacil, viendo a su "hija" a punto de morir.

—¡Y a quién tenemos aquí! ¡Al gordo del bufón del juez! —gritó divertido, apretando un poco más—. Apuesto lo que sea a que usted quiere que se case con él, ¿verdad, _honorable _Juez Turpin? —dijo en tono burlón, disfrutando de apretar cada vez más y más, ignorando las uñas que se clavaban en su mano.

—Lo siento… —susurró la Sra. Lovett, sacando el cuchillo y cortándole en el brazo en un rápido movimiento.

La soltó, pero salió despedida contra la salida contraria, golpeándose contra la mesa. Tosía, buscando aire, el cual atravesaba su garganta como si se tratase de una daga.

—Eleanor, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el Alguacil.

—Sí, _padre _—dijo, mirando a todos los presentes. Tobías estaba tras el Sr. Todd, pero no dijo nada. Ella hizo una leve señal con la cabeza. El muchacho se fue silenciosamente sin que nadie le viese, dispuesto a cumplir su misión—. Se acabaron las mentiras —declaró, volviendo a calmarse—. ¿Queréis la verdad? Muy bien, yo me he hartado de mentir. Ya no os guardo ningún respeto a ninguno, malditos gusanos —escupió—. Sí, mi padre es Cornelius Turpin, y mi madre tu mujer, Todd, Lucy Barker, la cual ha muerto en mi cama recientemente. Y sí, quiero al alguacil como si fuese mi verdadero padre, ¡ha sido el único que me ha cuidado! —les espetó, con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor que revelar la verdad le infligía—. Sí, conozco a Johanna desde siempre; es mi hermana. Y no, Albert no murió de ninguna de las formas que vosotros creéis —obviamente, se refería al juez y al barbero—. Le maté —aclaró—. ¿Te crees que la maravillosa idea de las empanadas es nueva? No, Sr. Todd. ¿O debería decir Barker? Da lo mismo. Lo maté. Me agredió, y lo asesiné en su propia habitación. Luego le corté en cachitos y lo metí en empanadas con las que conseguí suficiente dinero para sobrevivir a tu llegada.

La cara de los tres era un poema ante aquello, y ninguno dijo nada. No había nada que decir, y ella tenía un cuchillo con el que defenderse. El Sr. Todd se sujetaba el brazo, por el que caía mucha sangre. Esperaba no haberle roto ningún tendón, no se lo perdonaría.

—Hija, por favor, entra en razón… —pidió el juez, intentando calmarla—. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti…

—¡Cállate! Te _odio. _Te odio más que a nadie —le gritó—. Al igual que odiaba a mi madre, hasta que encontré esto —enseñó los diarios, lo cual fue una clara señal para Banford. —. ¿Sabías que me estuvo cuidando todas aquellas noches que me escapaba?

—¡Ahora! —gritó el Alguacil, abalanzándose contra el Juez y el barbero, cubriendo la retirada de ella.

Se interpuso entre ellos, y ella salió corriendo a la calle. Corrió y corrió, tosiendo, quedándose sin aire, pero corrió en ropa de cama y descalza por la calle, sabiendo exactamente a donde tenía que ir.

—¡Locos, están locos! —gritó el barbero, intentando pasar—. ¡Y ella aún más! ¡La muy… arpía está enferma, maldita sea!

—¿Qué? —todo pareció pararse para los dos hombres.

—Lucy le pasó la gripe. Tal vez esté terminal.

—Hay que encontrarla, antes de que le pase algo.

* * *

—¡Johanna! —gritó, entrando en su habitación y cogiéndola por el brazo—. Nos vamos, nos escapamos.

—Pero, ¡Lucy! ¡Estoy en…!

—¡Da igual! —se arrancó a sí misma la tela de la falda y a Johanna también—. Esto se ha salido de madre, y no pienso dejarte aquí. Ya nada es seguro, hermana. Debemos irnos antes de…

—Pero… Anthony…

—Nos encontraremos con él en el embarcadero y escaparemos —le dijo—. Le mandé una nota, y está al tanto de que posiblemente fuésemos hacia allí. ¡Corre! Me persiguen —exclamó, jadeando todo.

Y cogidas de la manos, esquivaron a las amas de casa, las sirvientas y los guardias, para encaminarse hacia los suburbios de la ciudad; el único lugar donde estarían seguras.


	35. En Ruinas

**Disclaimer: **Ni Sweeney Todd ni su flipante música me pertenecen. ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de ellos! ^^

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad! Pero cuando terminé el capitulo anterior me quedé tan... chof. Mi idea era llegar hasta ahí, y luego ir viendo cómo solucionaba las cosas. Pero idea tras idea lo fui montando, me hice un cacao yo sola, empecé el colegio y... bufff, ¿qué os puedo contar que ya no sepais? ¡Me ha costado un mundo reorganizarmelo en la cabeza! Pero aquí está, eso sí, trataré de ir haciendolo poco a poco, porque nos acercamos al final (sí, señores, el gran final xD) y necesito verlo todo con calma para que queden todos los cabos atados.

Cualquier duda (¡cualquiera!) sobre el fic, RR, MP, como sea, y contestaré enseguida ^^.

(_Quedan 3 capitulos para batir mi record..._)

**

* * *

**

**En Ruinas

* * *

**

Una casa en ruinas era ahora su morada. Tres días habían pasado desde que la Sra. Lovett dejó su casa en Fleet Street, y tres días hacía que no tenían señales de Toby. ¿Seguiría vivo? ¿Habría encontrado al marinero de una vez?

Johanna se acurrucaba junto a su hermana, intentando darle el calor que necesitaba y calentarse ella misma pues las noches eran terriblemente frías en aquél lugar en ruinas.

Su hermana temblaba ligeramente y tenía la mirada perdida, pero seguía viva. De vez en cuando deliraba producto de la fiebre, pero no podía hacer nada por ella. Debía esperar y tener fe, Johanna lo sabía.

* * *

Los días pasaron muy lentos para el Sr. Todd, el cual estaba cada vez más confuso.

Nada más irse la Sra. Lovett, Turpin había mandado al bedel por un barbero para que le curase la herida del brazo, y más tarde lo había apresado en su barbería. Le aprisionó allí, con hombres cerca para que no pudiera escapar.

¿Por qué no lo enviaba directo a la horca? O mejor, ¿por qué no le enviaba de vuelta a Australia?

Era una de las grandes incógnitas que le pesaban.

Por otro lado, estaba la Sra. Lovett. Seguía sin creérselo del todo. ¿Ella hija de Turpin? ¿Desde cuándo? Era imposible, algo que no casaba en su mente. Eran dos ideas lo más lejanas posibles de la otra, no tenían ningún sentido para él.

Porque si Lovett era hija de Turpin, y su madre fue su difunta Lucy, eso significaba que era hermana de Johanna, y por tanto… tal vez hija suya, también.

Pero no, ella no sería tan inconsciente. Sabiéndolo, no se hubiese arriesgado a acostarse con él. Ella no…

—Oh, Dios… —susurró horrorizado al comprender, mientras los recuerdos desfilaban por su mente.

El mismo día que llegó ya había pistas sobre ello, pero él jamás quiso leerlas.

_"—Está muy nerviosa esta noche. ¿Está segura? –había preguntado él, suspicaz. Ella tragó hondo y carraspeó, pero él no se lo tomó como algo malo._

_—No todos los días se ven fantasmas de hace 25 años, señor… —contestó, intentando sonar sincera. Pero no lo hizo._

_—Eso espero, no tolero ni a los mentirosos, ni a los traidores, Sra. Lovett —había contestado él._"

Si no le hubiese dicho eso tal vez hubiese podido confiar en él para contarle toda la verdad. Que Lucy estaba viva y ella… era su hija, hija de Lucy, y se llamaban igual.

Y luego estaba Albert, ese pobre desgraciado. Ya sabía de dónde venía la maravillosa idea de las empanadas, ¡de él! Al parecer ella ya lo tenía todo predispuesto, se lo sabía de memoria. Coser y cantar, dijo. ¡Y tanto!

_"—¿De quién era? —preguntó. No le gustaba la idea de que la Sra. Lovett tuviese cartas, eso significaba que tenía contactos. Y si tenía contactos, él podría ser descubierto fácilmente._

_—A usted no le importa —cortó de mala leche._

_—Sra. Lovett…_

_—¡De mi hermana, pesado! —chilló—. Ahora váyase a su habitación a rumiar como toda la mañana mientras yo hago la comida —dijo enfurecida y roja de la rabia. Él se fue."_

Si sólo hubiese mirado la carta… si la hubiera recuperado del fuego, hubiese sabido todo. Lo habrían podido solucionar.

Y aquella vez que la pilló en la habitación de Lucy, con el portarretratos en sus manos, casi se muere. No se le ocurrió pensar que habría "otra" razón aparte de querer esconderlo de él para torturarle. Si le hubiese preguntado en vez de echarla a gritos…

La escena de su reto con Pirelli salió a relucir en ese instante.

"_Definitivamente, tenía que ser tonto. La sangre le hervía de la rabia. La había visto, la había mirado. El Alguacil había hablado con_ ella_. __Y no estaba furioso por la mirada de él, que parecía querer violarla con los ojos, bueno, no solo por eso. Tampoco estaba enfadado (solo) porque ella le hubiese devuelto una mirada bastante seductora –o eso le pareció a él. Veinticinco años sin ver la mirada de una mujer hace que sean irreconocibles-. No, era por lo que había leído en los labios de ambos. El Alguacil había hablado sobre la Sra. Mooney, y luego había preguntado si hablaban sobre él. Después de eso, el Sr. Todd solo había sido consciente de las palabras "ese" y "Benjamin Barker" Y después, "Sabes que al Juez no le hará mucha gracia que escondas a su archí-enemigo en tu casa, Eleanor"._ Eleanor._La había llamado_ Eleanor_. __Por su_ nombre_. __Ellos tenían algún tipo de relación de eso estaba seguro. Y también sabía que el Alguacil sabía quién era él. Ella le había delatado. Ni siquiera había esperado a estar a solas con el Juez o con el Alguacil, no, había ido _directamente_a chivarse, sin preocuparse de que él estuviese delante. Gracias a Dios tuvo la cordura suficiente para mantenerse sereno y ganar la apuesta."_

Sí, menos mal que conservó la cordura el tiempo suficiente. Ahora entendía la verdad; el Alguacil y ella se llevaban más que bien, y él había sabido desde el primer momento quién era, aunque ella no se lo hubiese dicho.

Eso quería decir que el Alguacil no le había delatado. ¿Por qué no? Hubiese ganado una medalla de oro. Entonces, ¿qué fallaba? ¿Por qué le había sido "leal"? _Eleanor, _entendió.

Todo giraba en torno a ella, todos sus problemas, y él no había hecho más que tomárselo todo como ataques personales. No podía creer lo ególatra que había sido.

Unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos, ¿quién podría ser? Ya nadie se acercaba para afeitarse, así que…

—Sr. Todd, el Juez Turpin desea verle—dijo un hombre, entrando sin pensárselo dos veces.

Le cogió por el brazo y lo arrastró fuera de su tienda.

* * *

—Buena, hermana, ¡ya estoy aquí! —sonrió Johanna, satisfecha, entrando en el cuarto abandonado—. Sólo he podido conseguirte una manta y algo de comida, pero creo que nos servirá.

—No hacía… _coffcoff… _—tosió sonoramente—… falta…

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Mira cómo estás! —exclamó preocupada.

* * *

—Sr. Todd, me veo en la obligación de pedirle un _pequeño favor _—comenzó el anciano magistrado, caminando por la elegante sala, y con un tono muy serio—. Debido a recientes sucesos-

—Venga, al grano, ¿qué demonios quiere? —le cortó hastiado. Alguien le dio una patada en la espinilla.

—Qué quiero no, qué hay que hacer —corrigió, dándole una señal a los hombres para que se fueran—. El Bedel no me sirve para esto… y usted necesita quedarse en Londres para sobrevivir, ¿no es cierto? Sería su manera de saldar los cadáveres que encontramos en su sótano —dijo el astuto hombre.

—Sí, señor —respondió sin aliento, aún el suelo por el dolor de la espinilla.

—Bien, bien, bien… quiero que acabe con ella —contestó a su anterior pregunta, mirando unos libros, y en su cara una mueca sádica.

—¿Con quién?

—Mi hija, Lucy. O como usted la conoce… Margaret.

* * *

Vale, sé de sobra que mucho tiene que envidiar al anterior, pero... poco a poco ;)


	36. Encuentros Desafortunados

**Disclaimer: **Ni Sweeney Todd ni su flipante música me pertenecen. ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de ellos! ^^

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

Por fin he tenido el valor suficiente de escribir este capitulo. Es el que más me ha costado, seguro, demasiadas cosas en mente para uno solo. ¡Y sin embargo aquí está! He ido rellenando, para que no quedase vacío en plan "hace, hace, hace", y saber un poco cómo piensan los personajes ;)

Enjoy!

(_¡Sólo quedan 2 capitulos para batir mi record!..._)

**

* * *

**

**Encuentros Desafortunados

* * *

**

— ¿Y si no quiero? —preguntó desafiante el barbero, que no se fiaba un pelo.

—Mire, señor —dijo el magistrado, molesto—. Tiene dos opciones, o se niega y le deporto a Australia de nuevo _para siempre_, o lo hace y dejo que se vaya a otra parte a vivir, lejos de Londres, y hace como si nunca hubiese pasado. Certificaría el nuevo nombre, por supuesto.

— ¿Cómo sé que no me deportará de todas formas? —preguntó, levantándose con dificultad.

—Soy un hombre de palabra —atajó—. Le aconsejo hacerlo.

La verdad es que no le hacía gracia tener que matarla, primero porque estaba enferma, y segundo porque, supuestamente, en algún punto de los últimos tiempos había llegado a quererla… algo.

—Está bien —suspiró—. Lo haré.

* * *

Tobías llegó con buenas noticias aquella tarde; había encontrado a Anthony y pronto se irían de aquél maldito lugar. Sólo tenían que llegar a la posada donde él estaba, y esperar a la llegada del barco. Nada complicado, en realidad.

Pero la Sra. Lovett apenas podía moverse, le dolía todo el cuerpo y tosía frecuentemente. Era consciente de que si se hubiese quedado en casa, el resfriado hubiese ido mucho mejor, se habría curado rápido, pero por culpa de su padre ahora ella iba a morir. Era consciente.

—Dejadme —suplicó—. No vale la pena que carg-… _coff coff_… carguéis conmigo.

—Tonterías —aludió Johanna.

—Sí, en cuanto estemos en la posada todo irá mucho mejor, ya verá —trató de animarla Tobías, levantándola.

Tal vez aquello fuese su culpa, si no hubiese disparado al profesor, tal vez ella se hubiese quedado allí y todo iría mucho mejor. Pero lo hizo, maldita sea. Y él, por H o por B, la amaba, y no le gustaba verla en aquél estado decadente.

Pasó el brazo por su cintura, levantándola.

—No tardaremos en llegar, y mejorará —prometió.

* * *

Sweeney Todd era un depredador, uno de los grandes. Había aprendido a seguir rastros, huellas, a pensar como su víctima. Y eso hacía en aquél momento, pensando _en _su víctima.

Conseguir que le dejasen trabajar solo le costó lo suyo, pero tras proponer algo para no poder escapar, Turpin dijo algo como "_Ojalá nos hubiésemos conocido antes, hubiese sido un buen Alguacil_", a lo que el propio Bedel arrugó el ceño, pensando que podrían quitarle el puesto.

Pero al Sr. Todd le daba igual, totalmente igual. Él sólo tenía tres cosas en mente; Lucy, Eleanor (Lucy, también) y mentiras. Muchas mentiras, su vida era un engaño.

Empezaba a comprender algo, algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta antes. Eleanor había estado reticente a besarle en el teatro. ¿Por qué? Entonces pensó que la había obligado, pero no.

No lo había hecho.

Ella no había querido en un principio, seguramente temiendo que de verdad eran padre e hija.

Pero Sweeney Todd había sacado cuentas, y no, era imposible que lo fueran.

La buscaba por las callejuelas, tratando de encontrarla. Sabía que estaba con Johanna, el Juez se lo había contado (_maldito bastardo…_). Al principio no lo había entendido, pero ahora sí. Eran hermanas, y quería protegerla a pesar de estar enferma. Aquello tenía que agradecérselo de alguna forma.

Y aún así, la diferencia de edad entre ellos era demasiada. Él era un viejo, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido enamorarse de alguien tan joven? Bueno, joven para él, porque ya no estaba para grandes aventuras. A esas alturas debería estar casada y con hijos, tal y como él lo estuvo en su día. Ambas deberían estarlo.

Mejor no pensar en eso.

* * *

Salían del edificio con prisa, sabiendo que a pesar de ser de noche, cualquiera podría verles. Tenían que llegar al muelle lo antes posible, y aunque no estaba muy lejos, la Sra. Lovett no estaba para tirara cohetes.

—¿Sra. Lovett? —preguntó alguien al otro lado de la calle. Todos miraron hacia atrás, y la aludida gimió en desencanto y miedo.

La silueta recortada por la leve luz de una farola no dejaba lugar a dudas; era Sweeney Todd, navaja en mano, y parecía buscar venganza.

Tobías tiró de ella, que estaba de piedra, y Johanna reaccionó a tiempo para hacerlo también. A Eleanor no le hubiese importado quedarse, sabía que moriría tarde o temprano, y prefería hacerlo en brazos de él que de nadie más. Pero no la dejaron.

Y el barbero no les detuvo. No quería matar a ninguno de ellos, menos a su hija. Les dejó escapar, sabiendo que, "si no les encontraba, no tenía que matarles".

* * *

—¡Sra. Lovett! —exclamó Anthony, horrorizado al ver su estado—. ¡Dios mío, túmbese, por favor!

Anthony era más fuerte que los dos críos, así que la cogió en brazos y la depositó en la cama, tapándola bien.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿No te lo ha contado Tobías? —preguntó Johanna, extrañada.

—Sí, bueno… pero no me esperaba algo tan… tan…

—Exagerado —abrevió el niño—. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Esperar, supongo —suspiró Johanna, exhausta.

—Siéntate, cielo —pidió el marinero, llevándola rápidamente a un sillón y tapándola con una manta.

Estaba exhausta, la pobre. Tanto que ni siquiera se lanzó a los brazos de su amado nada más verle, a pesar de no ser la primera vez que lo hacía. Johanna le quería, claro que sí, pero ahora no estaba de humor. Sabía que, hasta que no estuviesen en el barco, ellos no podrían ser felices. Mejor reservarse para ello.

Porque Johanna no era la niña rubia tonta que todos pensaban. Era lista, había leído mucho y su hermana le había contado muchas cosas. Y si bien no sabía mucho del mundo exterior ni de lo que le esperaba allá fuera, sí sabía cómo iban la mayoría de las cosas.

—Johanna —llamó el niño tímidamente—. Deberíamos ir por comida.

—Pero, ¿y mi hermana? —se quejó sin abrir los ojos.

—Yo puedo cuidar de ella —sugirió Anthony—. Si queréis puedo ir yo, que no…

—No, Anthony —suspiró la joven, levantándose cansada—. A ti te estarán buscando tanto como a mí, y tú no conoces esta ciudad.

—Sí, mejor será que te quedes —concordó Tobías—. Nosotros somos rápidos, no tardaremos.

—Vamos.

Antes de que el marinero pudiese replicar ya habían desaparecido por la puerta. Suspiró, sentándose en el sillón junto a la cama de la enferma.

—¿Qué podrían hacer dos mujeres tan encantadoras para llegar a esta situación? —suspiró, sacando un libro que estaba leyendo.

Pero apenas podía concentrarse en la lectura, seguía dándole vueltas. No podía imaginarse cómo alguien querría hacerle daño a dos jóvenes tan amables y cariñosas, tan inteligentes, tan hermosas. Era algo impensable.

Y para nada se sentía incómodo guardándolas en su habitación para llevarlas lejos de aquél lugar. Estaba convencido de que cualquier cosa que hubiesen hecho no sería tan mala, además, por Johanna él lo daría todo.

Tal vez el Sr. Todd tuviera razón, tal vez Londres no era tan maravilloso como se había figurado en un principio.

Pegó un brinco, horas después, al notar como una mano se posaba en su rodilla, y después le quitaban el libro. Se había quedado dormido sin querer, envuelto en sus pensamientos.

—Sr. Todd… no me deje sola, por favor… —suplicaba la Sra. Lovett, hasta entonces dormida.

—No, señora. Yo soy Anthony, el marinero.

—Por favor, acérquese, por favor… no me deje sola…

Inseguro, se levantó y se sentó en la cama, junto a ella, mirándola de frente. No parecía ser consciente de lo que decía.

—Le mentí… le mentí porque le quiero… ¡no me mate, por favor, no me mate! —suplicaba, muy alterada.

—Shhh, tranquila… —susurró—. No voy a matarla.

Quería calmarla. Sabía que la pobre mujer sufría delirios, y tenía la fiebre muy alta, pero no podía hacer nada por remediarlo. Sólo destaparla, cosa que hizo, y quedarse a su lado.

De repente, la mujer le tomó de la cara y estampó los labios sobre los suyos, con los ojos cerrados.

Algo cayó al suelo, rodando.

—No… tú… ella… no… —sollozó Johanna, shockeada, retrocediendo—. ¿Cómo… cómo has podido?

—Esto no es lo que parece —se apresuró a decir el joven, levantándose rápidamente y acercándose a ella.

—¡No! ¡Esto _sí _es lo que parece! —gritó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Tobías, llegando después.

—¡Me dais asco! ¡Os odio! —chilló, echando a correr.

—¡No, Johanna, espera! —gritó Anthony, corriendo tras ella.

Pero Johanna sabía muy bien dónde iba, y cómo ir.


	37. Reencuentros

**Disclaimer: **Ni Sweeney Todd ni su flipante música me pertenecen. ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de ellos! ^^

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

Es cortito, lo sé, pero estoy tratando de pillarle el hilo de nuevo ^^ ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!

(_¡Sólo queda 1 capitulo para batir mi record!..._)

**

* * *

**

**Reencuentros

* * *

**

—¡Sé dónde está! —gritaba Johanna a las puertas de la que ya no era su casa—. ¡Os llevaré hasta ella, mi señor!

—¡Johanna! —exclamó el ama de llaves.

—¿Johanna? —preguntó el Bedel asustado.

—¿Johanna? —preguntó el Juez, con la mirada iluminada.

—¡JOHANNA! —gritaron los tres, corriendo a la puerta.

—¡Por favor, por fav-! —se cortó al ver a los tres mirándola con ojos ansiosos.

Pero sus miradas eran claramente diferentes. La ama de llaves casi la miraba como a una hija. Ella sabía que era eso, pero se preguntaba por qué. Vamos a ver, no solían tener mucho contacto ni nada, y la mujer daba un poquito de miedo a veces...

El Alguacil, (pobre hombre, dicho sea de paso, que siempre andaba a trancas y barrancas para protegerlas) le decía con la mirada: "¡Vete! ¡Huye mientras puedas!"

Pero él único que hizo algo, porque podía hacerlo, fue el Juez, la agarró del brazo y la metió a la fuerza en la casa.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

El sonido de unos nudillos al chocar contra la puerta fue lo que rompió el silencio de la noche.

Tobías fue a abrir por orden del pálido y dejado marinero, que bebía en una esquina y apenas articulaba palabra. Apenas dos horas y parecía que se le hubiese derrumbado el mundo encima.

Era patético, pensaba el chico, yendo a abrir la puerta.

—Buenas noches, hijo —sonrió un poco avergonzado el barbero, levantando una bolsa marrón—. ¿Me dejas pasar? Os traigo comida —en su cara apareció una minúscula sonrisa, de hecho sólo levantó medio milímetro la comisura de los labios. Parecía un poco tímido, cosa extraña. Pero de todas formas, Tobías se temió lo peor.

—¡No, fuera! —gritó, cerrando la puerta.

—¡Por favor! —exclamó—. ¡Sólo quiero verla!

—¡Viene a matarla! —le acusó.

—¡No!

—Chico, déjale pasar —gruñó Anthony—. Me estáis dando dolor de cabeza.

—¡Pero va a matarla!

—¿Y qué? ¡Que la mate! Un problema menos.

—¡NO! —sollozó horrorizado.

El marinero se levantó, ya no parecía él para nada, estaba destrozado, y le apuntó con el cañón de la pipa a la nuca.

—Si no le dejas pasar, primero irás tú.

Asintió a regañadientes y dejó pasar al Sr. Todd. Éste se mostró desconcertado ante la escena, pero decidió actuar y quitarle el arma de la cabeza.

—Sé que sólo es una estratagema, a mí no me engaña —le dijo el niño con rencor.

—No seas idiota —contestó el aludido.

—Vamos fuera —dijo Anthony, tirando del chaval.

El asesino se preguntó por qué actuarían así. Si bien era cierto que le habían mandado matarla, eso no significa que fuese a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Lo había estado pensado, y mucho. ¿De verdad quería matarla? ¿Eran tan horribles las mentiras que le había contado sólo para protegerse?

Uno no elige a sus padres.

Se sentó a su lado, pensativo, mientras la miraba soñar. Estaba terriblemente pálida, como si estuviera muerta, tenía la nariz roja y ojeras bajo los párpados. Pero aún así, estaba tan caliente que parecía recién sacada del infierno.

Empezó a preocuparse.

¿Y si se moría? No importaba lo enferma que estuviera ni lo joven que fuese, él la quería... de alguna forma. No podría jamás olvidar a su Lucy, por supuesto. Ella era irreemplazable

Pero de todas formas, también sentía algo por la Sra. Lovett. ¿Amor? Quién sabe. ¿Cariño? Sí, esa era la palabra.

Un cariño infinito.

Acarició su mejilla suavemente y comprobó que estaba ardiendo.

¿¡Cómo pueden tenerla tan tapada!? Pensó angustiado. ¡Le dará algo como tenga tanto calor! ¡Se morirá de calor en vez de enfermedad!

La destapó completamente y empezó a desabrochar su corsé.

—No... por favor... —empezó a delirar.

—Es por su bien —dijo el barbero, pensando que la había despertado.

—No me mate... le mentí porque...

—No importa —la cortó.

—... le quiero. ¡Por favor! ¡No! —siguió suplicando.

—Estese quieta. Ya le he dicho que... —se calló al alzar la mirada para verla revolverse—. Está delirando, Sra. Lovett... —susurró un poco atontado.

—Por favor, por favor...

—Shh, corazón —susurró, acariciando su cara vagamente con el dedo gordo, posándolo después en sus morados labios—. Yo cuidaré de usted.

Terminó de desvestirla para que estuviera solo en ropas menores, y la tapó con una manta fina para que tampoco cogiera demasiado frío. Tomó su mano y esperó pacientemente.

Fuera, Tobías se debatía con el marinero, gritando que la iba a matar. Recibió un buen cachetazo y se calló, luego se puso a llorar.

Como le daba pena el crío, les dejó pasar. El niño no se lo podía creer, y abrazó al mayor con agradecimiento para luego no despegarse de ella.

El barbero se preguntó los sentimientos del chaval hacia la mujer. ¿La amaba? ¿O la quería como a su madre?

La primera opción le hizo sentir escalofríos y decidió no pensarlo mucho más.

—¿Y Johanna? —preguntó de repente.

Tobías le explicó lo sucedido, y Anthony también.

—Va a traicionarnos —entendió el barbero.

—Es ella o la Sra. Lovett, Sr. Todd —le recordó Tobías.


	38. Últimos Contratiempos

**Disclaimer: **Ni Sweeney Todd ni su flipante música me pertenecen. ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de ellos! ^^

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

WAAAAA ¡Con este bato mi record! ¿Y qué hay más bonito que poner un capitulo intrigante y profundo como record?

(_¡No queda ningún capitulo para batir mi record!..._ _¡Ya es record!)_

**

* * *

**

**Últimos Contratiempos

* * *

**

Era medianoche, Londres estaba calmada, como si todo el mundo se hubiese quedado en silencio para ver qué ocurría, como en un teatro cuyo principal espectáculo fuese a empezar.

Incluso el viento había amainado, y ya sólo era una suave brisa.

En las calles silenciosas y oscuras, corrían cuatro siluetas hacia el puerto con bastante prisa.

—Venga, Sra. Lovett, ya estamos cerca —la animaba Sweeney Todd, tirando de ella hacia el barco.

La mujer había sufrido una repentina mejora gracias a los cuidados del barbero, pero estaba bastante lejos de estar sana. Seguía pálida y bastante deshidratada, por no decir que estaba en los huesos.

Al menos podía andar.

—Estoy cansada —se quejó aun siendo perfectamente consciente de que debían escapar.

—Descansará en el barco, señora Lo- —se vio cortado ante los gritos de una muchedumbre.

—¡Allí están! —gritó un hombre.

Tobías, Anthony y la pareja se giraron para ver a Turpin con Johanna fuertemente agarrada, y cinco hombres armados.

Todos se quedaron petrificados. Los atacantes y los prófugos. Tal vez fue por ver al asesino encargado y a la mujer que iba a asesinar juntos, o por verse descubiertos por el padre que a la hija quería matar, y el jefe que le había ordenado hacerlo.

Fuere como fuera, todos fueron pillados desprevenidos. Sobre todo cierta muchachita de pelos dorados como el sol.

—Johanna... —susurró el Sr. Todd, dando un vacilante paso hacia ella.

—Lucy... —susurró ella, mirando a su hermanastra—. Lo siento... —una lágrima se le escapó.

—Una familia reunida es una familia feliz —rió Turpin, tirando de Johanna y avanzando solo el espacio que quedaba entre ambos grupos, quedándose en el medio.

—¿Qué quieres? —escupió el barbero sin respeto alguno, cogiendo y acercando a su propia "prisionera" de modo protector.

—Un intercambio —sugirió como si fuera el señor que no era—. Su hija por mi hija, ¿qué le parece?

Ante aquella demanda, Sweeney Todd, por primera vez, se vio entre la espada y la pared. Era imposible elegir entre ellas, aunque muchos ya hubiesen elegido, él no podía.

¿Cómo elegir entre a la mujer a la que amaba, además de ser la hija de la mujer a la que más había querido en su vida y hermana de la hora, y la que era su hija?

Era imposible. Sí, la Sra. Lovett era infinitamente más joven que él, y más alocada, pero la quería. Y Johanna era su hija, sí, pero no la había visto crecer. No podía pedirle el amor que le tendría a un padre.

Y renunciar a una de las dos significaba ponerla en las manos de aquél cerdo.

—No puedo —se lamentó al final, bajando la cabeza—. No puedo elegir... —susurró.

La Sra. Lovett, que estaba apoyada en su hombro debido al cansancio, levantó la cabeza y le miró con debilidad.

—Elijala a ella —pidió, obligándole a alzar la cabeza sorprendido.

—No, Sra. Lovett. ¿Qué dice? No, no puedo hacer eso...

—¿Qué dice esa cobarde? —gritó Turpin, riéndose a mandíbula batiente—. Quiere que la elija ella, ¡seguro!

—¡NO, IMBECIL! —le gritó el barbero cabreado de verdad.

—Sr. Todd... —susurró con esfuerzo, y él bajó la cabeza para escucharla mejor.

Todo el mundo miraba a la pareja expectante. Tobías tenía ganas de lanzarse a agarrar a uno de los dos malnacidos y hacerles pedazos, pero Anthony le contenía ilusionado con la idea de que Johanna volviese a su lado.

Le daba pena perder a la Sra. Lovett, pero Johanna era Johanna...

—... le quiero... —susurró en su oído—. Pero conmigo no tienen... posibilidades. Muy probablemente... muera... de todas formas... ¿qué más da... antes... que después? Moriré igual... prefiero que sea rápido... por favor, haga lo que le digo.

—Pero...

—Le quiero, y siempre lo haré —juró.

Llorando levemente y con esfuerzo, se separó de él. No podía frenarla, no se veía con fuerzas para hacerlo estando tan conmocionado como estaba. Ella asintió apenas, y se alejó unos pasos.

—¡Lucy, no! —gritó Johanna inútilmente.

—¡Sra. Lovett! —se revolvió Tobías.

—Eleanor... —susurró el barbero.

—Es lo mejor... siempre estaré con usted —le sonrió llorando, antes de volverse y dar unos débiles pasos hacia su padre.

Antes de dar cuatro, cayó al suelo, y Johanna se lanzó a cogerla antes de que tocara el cemento.

—Lo siento, lo siento —lloraba, abrazándola.

—Está bien —susurró—. Es lo mejor. Déjame, vete, sé feliz. Ahora te toca a ti.

Johanna la levantó con cuidado, y cuando quiso llevársela consigo, Turpin tiró de la enferma y las separó.

—¡Vete! —gritó en un último esfuerzo la panadera.


	39. El Obvio Final

**Disclaimer: **Ni Sweeney Todd ni su flipante música me pertenecen. ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de ellos! ^^

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

Feliz año a todos vosotros, compañeros =) Este es el último capitulo del fic. Es corto, lo sé, pero no me daba para más.

Aquí acaba mi viaje, pero pronto continuaré los que tengo sin acabar ;)

(_¡Último capitulo del año, último capitulo del fic!)  
_

**

* * *

**

**El Obvio Final  


* * *

**

Pero cuando todos creían que era el final, cuando parecía que se había acabado, algo cambió.

Todos pensaban que se podrían ir por fin, que al menos una viviría.

Sweeney Todd pensaba que lo superarían.

Cuando todos pensaban eso, eso no ocurrió.

Antes de que Johanna tocase siquiera los brazos de su verdadero padre, dos guardias salieron de la nada y la arrastraron de nuevo hacia su hermana.

Nadie lo había visto, nadie sabía por qué, pero así fue.

— Cambio de planes, amigo —rió Turpin—. Me quedo con ambas. Son mis hijas por ley — las arrastró hacia su calle, y todos los otros fueron a por ellos, atacando— . ¡Sólo quiero al barbero! — gritó— . ¡A los demás dejadlos ir!

El Sr. Todd corrió hacia el Juez en cuanto gritó aquello. Tal vez no sobreviviese a aquél día, pero le mataría antes, de eso estaba seguro.

Se lanzó a su cuello, y éste se vio obligado a soltar a las muchachas.

Johanna cogió a Margaret, que cayó inconsciente, y la arrastró hacia Anthony cuando todos estaban concentrados en la pelea de los hombres.

De repente, Sweeney Todd vio que estaba rodeado de una decena de hombres armados hasta los dientes, y sabía que no sobreviviría.

Pero le daba igual, porque cuando miró hacia atrás vio a la mujer que amaba y a su hija sanas y salvas... dentro de lo que cabía.

Nadie se esperaba el derechazo a la nariz del juez, y mucho menos que el anciano fuera capaz de esquivarlo y devolverle el golpe.

Una violenta pelea comenzó, donde todos recibieron lo suyo. Pero todos atacaban al barbero, que tuvo que saltar a una plataforma para esquivarlos. Cogió la espada de uno y empezó a chocar metales con ellos.

Un par cayeron al suelo sin alguna extremidad, otros muertos. Ya sólo quedaban tres hombres y el Juez.

Anthony, Tobías y Johanna arrastraban a la hermana de ésta última hacia el barco, mirando con horror la pelea que se desarrollaba en el puerto.

—¡Esto va por Lucy! —gritó el barbero, clavando por fin la espada en el estómago del juez, que abrió los ojos con horror—. ¡Ésta por mi hija! — gritó, clavándosela otra vez ante el asombro de todos—. ¡Y está por todo el sufrimiento que ha hecho pasar a mi familia, amigos y gente de esta ciudad!

Y, como tampoco pensaba nadie, le clavó la espada entre ceja y ceja.

En ese preciso instante, la Sra. Lovett abrió los ojos. Justo en el momento en el que su temido guardián caía muerto al suelo, desangrado. Justo en el momento en el que su salvador le regalaba una mirada de alivio y compartían un segundo. Justo antes de que uno de los otros tres hombres le asestara un golpe mortal.

—¡NO! —gritó, desenvolviéndose de los brazos que la agarraban para correr a su lado.

Se arrodilló a su lado, llorando, y le abrazó con angustia, meciéndolo, tratando de apagar sus penas y remediar su herida.

—No, por favor —sollozaba.

—La amo... —susurró él, alzando una mano para acariciar su mejilla. Ella la tomó y la mantuvo allí, mirándole a los ojos—, no lo olvide...

—Por favor, por favor... no se muera, Sr. Todd —suplicó—. Le curaremos, ya verá.

Pero nadie esperaba que eso fuese a pasar.

Los tres que quedaban se fueron corriendo de allí, y Anthony fue suavemente a apartarla del cuerpo del barbero.

—No, Sra. Lovett... —susurró—. Lo siento...

—No, yo lo siento. ¡Si no le hubiera mentido! ¡Si no hubiera..._ coff coff!_

—Debía hacerlo —sonrió el hombre, aguantando las ganas de gritar de dolor con heroico esfuerzo.

—Perdóneme.

—No hay nada que perdonar —suspiró, acariciando su pelo.

—No me deje, Sr. Todd...

—Nunca lo haré, mi vida —dijo con voz ahogada—. Siempre estaré... contigo.

* * *

**¡Feliz año 2010!****  
**


End file.
